


The Massacre

by umastudante



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, SasuSakuSara - Fandom, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Pos Gaiden, Pós-Gaiden, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSakuSara, Sasuke e Sakura, Uchiha family
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umastudante/pseuds/umastudante
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha nunca imaginou que passaria por aquilo novamente.Sakura Uchiha nunca imaginou que o único dia que ela deixou o filho ir sozinho a escola seria a última vez que ela o veria.Sarada Uchiha nunca imaginou que desejaria tanto dar um último abraço em seu irmão caçula.Uma estória pós-Gaiden, onde Satoshi Uchiha nasce e é caçula da família Uchiha. Uma estória onde terá um desenvolvimento da Organização Kara.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. O Começo de Tudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, galerinha! Depois de muitos anos resolvi voltar a escrever! E bem, essa estória surgiu de uma maneira bem inusitada. Eu sonhei esses dias com os eventos que irei escrever, compartilhei meu sonho com minhas amigas no grupo do Whatsapp SasuSaku e fui estimulada a escrever. Não é uma estória alegre, e não sei explicar também se haverá um final feliz, pois tudo depende do ponto de vista. Alerto que terá muita violência e descrição fortes, portanto estejam avisados. Não faria sentido eu escrever a estória que sonhei sem antes dar um contexto para tudo, por isso, nesse primeiro capítulo eu quis explorar os laços entre Satoshi (filho mais novo do Sasuke e da Sakura que imagino existir após Naruto Gaiden) e uma garota que veio do País da Cachoeira que estuda na Academia Ninja, Inoue. Alerto que irei trabalhar com a Organização Kara, que já está presente no mangá de Boruto. E bem... tudo depende se vocês irão gostar do que estarei construindo. Então, agradeço antecipadamente o feedback de vocês. E gostaria de agradecer a minhas amigas lindas pelo incentivo a escrever essa estória, a Pri, a Luana, a Gabi e a Débora. Esse capítulo saiu graças a vocês!

“Ninguém te chamou aqui, sai daqui _esquisita_ ”

˜˜˜˜*˜˜˜˜

Ela não entendia o porquê. Ela só queria voltar para casa.

 _Voltar para onde?_ , ela não tinha para onde voltar.

Não mais.

Ela não sabia o porquê sumiam com seus materiais escolares, e quando ela esperava que todos saíssem da sala de aula, os encontrava no lixo.

Ela não sabia o porquê sempre era a última a ser escolhida para os grupos de times durante as aulas de Treinamento Ninja I.

Ela não sabia o que ela havia feito para ser tão _odiada, esnobada_ e _excluída._

Quando a tristeza era grande, ao ponto de sentir um aperto enorme no coração, como se fosse difícil a tarefa de respirar, ela focava seus pensamentos nos pais.

_“Mamãe… papai… eu não gosto daqui”_

Mas não havia como fugir daquela realidade. Seus pais não estavam mais presentes, e para ela era impossível continuar em seu vilarejo pacato no país da Cachoeira. Ela não tinha família para a acolher ali, ela não tinha ninguém que pudesse assumir sua guarda. As únicas pessoas vivas que poderiam a acolher, eram seus avós maternos, membros oficiais do Clã Hyuga, obrigando-a a mudar-se para Konoha da noite para o dia, se adaptar ao clima quente e seco, e lidar com o preconceito das crianças de sua idade que não sabiam lidar com alguém diferente — alguém como ela.

Ela nunca havia tido contato com seus avós maternos, não até o dia que ela recebeu a pior notícia de sua pequena vida: que seus pais nunca mais voltariam de sua missão. No início, ela achou que eles iriam levar somente um pouquinho mais de tempo para voltarem, mas então meses se passaram, até ela perceber que aquela fora uma maneira de dizer que seus pais já não estavam _mais entre eles_.

E voltar da academia ninja não melhorava seu estado mental e físico. Eram horas de treinamento com taijutsu com subordinados de seus avô, treinamentos que se estendiam até o horário do jantar — único momento que ela ansiava do dia. Sua avó, uma senhora com seus 70 anos, era completamente o oposto de todos aqueles velhos que viviam dentro da casa de seus avós. Era doce, meiga e a tratava como igual, diferente de seu avô, que a todo momento, dizia que “ela poderia ser melhor que a mãe e tornar-se alguém para se orgulhar”.

Ela não entendia o que aquilo queria dizer. Ela não entendia o porquê deveria treinar todas as tardes até desmaiar. Ela não entendia o porquê tinha que frequentar a academia ninja, lugar onde ninguém a queria por perto.

Alias, por que ela tinha que ser uma _kunoichi_?

“Você vai ficar desidratada se tomar muito sol”

Uma voz a tirou de seus devaneios melancólicos. Ela já havia visto aquele garoto antes. Ele era aluno da sala vizinha a sua, e aparentemente, popular com os colegas. Ela nunca o via sozinho, ele sempre estava rodeado de outras crianças, e por esse motivo, ela nunca conseguiu prestar a devida atenção nele. Ela tinha medo de olhar demais e atrair os olhares das outras crianças.

“Ah…”, foi o que ela conseguiu responder. Ela não sabia como proceder, ninguém conversava com ela. Talvez o garoto só esteja querendo arranjar alguma desculpa para a tirar dali também, como outros já fizeram.

Quando ela se levantou, o garoto logo respondeu:

“Espera ai! Eu já volto!”

Que raios aquilo queria dizer? Agora que ninguém estava a olhando, ela pode finalmente analisar o garoto que se dirigiu a ela. Ele estava de costas para ela, correndo em direção as grandes árvores que encostavam no cerco do parquinho da escola, com seus cabelos negros balançando em direção ao vento. Ele usava um short branco opaco, junto com uma camisa regata verde musgo, onde ela também podia ver um símbolo que ela nunca havia visto antes, um catavento de cores vermelho e branco. Quando viu a figura do garoto sumir, ela desceu do balanço, e se infiltrou ainda mais dentro da floresta da academia ninja, ela não iria esperar pelo garoto, ela já estava ali a tempo suficiente para saber o que acontecia quando ela confiava em seus colegas.

Ela encontrou um tronco de árvore já seco, poucos galhos ainda de pé, e se encostou na parte central. Deveria esperar até que um de seus avós a buscassem logo, e ela torcia todos os dias que fosse a vez de sua avó e não de seu avô.

“Ei, por que não me esperou?”, ela viu virou o rosto para a direita, onde havia um caminho entre as árvores, caminho que ela havia feito para chegar até ali.

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. O menino estava segurando um grande galho com várias folhas, o tronco do galho era bem grande e espesso, sendo até um pouco engraçado vê-lo segurando algo que era duas vezes maior que seu tamanho.

“Olha só”, ele fez um sinal com a cabeça, pedindo que ela o acompanhasse, mas ela apenas se levantou do tronco que estava encostada para conseguir seguir com os olhos o caminho entre as árvores. O balanço que ela estava anteriormente, ficava um pouco a frente da floresta, e naquele final de tarde batia muito sol no local. Ela ficou observando o garoto fincar o grande galho na árvore na grama, onde uma leve sombra agora batia no balanço que ela estava anteriormente. Quando ela percebeu, ela havia seguido o garoto até ali.

“Viu só? Agora não bate mais sol em você”, o menino constatou, dando um sorriso singelo para ela, orgulhoso de seu feito.

“Ah…”, ela não conseguia responder. Por que o garoto estava sendo tão legal com ela?

“Você sabe falar? Sabe, minha mãe me diz que é normal falarmos enrolado na nossa idade, então eu não me importo se você trocar o “l” pelo “r”, eu também faço isso as vezes”, ele riu com a própria piada.

Ela não conseguia mais ignorar o garoto. A risada dele era contagiante, e estranhamente, ela sentiu um calor dentro de si que não sabia explicar. Ele transmitia uma energia em volta de sua áurea, energia que há tempos ela não sentia. Ela olhou bem no rosto dele, e se assustou quando o fez. Ele era _lindo_. Seus grandes olhos verdes esmeralda destacavam-se com seus cabelos negros, e sua pele branca dava um contraste entre as cores.

“E então?”, ela o ouviu perguntar. Aparentemente, ele havia feito uma pergunta, e ela estava tão absorta olhando todos os detalhes no garoto que não prestou atenção no que ele perguntara.

“Pode repetir?”, ela disse com uma voz baixa e delicada, quase inaudível.

“Como é o seu nome?”, ele repetiu a pergunta, inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado, mostrando interesse em saber mais sobre ela.

Era a primeira vez que alguém perguntava por seu nome — não só isso, era a primeira vez que alguém conversava com ela desde que ela entrou na academia ninja há 3 semanas atrás. Ela passara tanto tempo calada, que esquecera até mesmo de como pronunciar seu próprio nome.

“I…I-Inoue”, ela conseguiu responder após alguns segundos.

“Ahh, que legal! Eu me chamo Satoshi!”, o garoto respondeu, ainda sorrindo, mas quando parecia que iria falar mais, ela ouviu uma voz adulta chamando por ele.

“Satoshi! Satooshi!”

“To indo!”, ele respondeu alto para o professor responsável daquele momento, “Me encontra amanhã aqui no recreio?”, ela se assustou com a pergunta. Ele queria passar o recreio com ela? Mas ele não deixou-a responder, logo correndo em direção ao portão de entrada da academia, onde uma mulher de cabelos rosa o esperava. Ela não conseguiu não notar que o garoto ainda sorria, ao segurar uma das mãos da mulher, e saindo pelo portão.

Como alguém podia sorrir tanto?

…

Foi quando Inoue percebeu. Ela também já sorriu assim.

˜˜˜˜*˜˜˜˜

“Eu gosto do seu cabelo”

Aquilo a alarmou. Nunca ninguém havia falado do cabelo dela. Ninguém nunca elogiou. Pelo contrário, seu cabelo era a fonte de zoação entre as crianças da academia.

Seu cabelo nunca havia sido alvo de atenção em sua terra natal, já que em seu vilarejo, era comum as pessoas terem aquele cabelo — branco como a neve, com uma mecha dourada fina que saia do meio do couro cabeludo. Ela se lembrava quando a mãe dizia que era encantada pelo cabelo de seu pai, e era grata pela filha ter herdado um cabelo tão lindo. Esse fora um dos únicos momentos que seu cabelo fora elogiado.

“Por quê?”, ela precisava entender como alguém que não era sua mãe poderia gostar de um cabelo tão esquisito.

“É diferente”, Satoshi respondeu, montando uma espécie de trem com as peças lego. Naquele dia eles brincavam de lego dentro da floresta, longe do barulho das outras crianças. Fazia 2 semanas desde que Satoshi havia conversado com ela pela primeira vez, e desde então, eles passavam o recreio junto todos os dias. Inoue se pegava ansiosa todas as noites antes de dormir, pensando no dia seguinte — que iria ver Satoshi novamente. Ela nem mesmo ligava mais para os treinamentos intensivos de taijutsu nos finais de tarde no casarão dos avós, pois ela sabia que após aquilo a noite viria, e após isso, o dia de ver Satoshi.

“Diferente como?”, ela insistiu.

“Não é igual de todo mundo. Essa mecha dourada destaca em seu cabelo branco. Eu… gosto”, ela notou o tom rubro nas bochechas do garoto ao dizer isso, fazendo com que ela também ficasse envergonhada pelo elogio. “Eu falei para todo mundo parar de falar do seu cabelo”, ele logo emendou, para disfarçar a timidez. Isso a fez levantar o rosto e o encarar.

“Eles disseram que se eu quisesse ainda brincar com eles, eu deveria parar de falar bobagem”, ele continuou, concentrado em montar seu trem de lego.

“E o que você disse?”, era para ter sido um pensamento, mas Inoue acabou verbalizando a pergunta.

“Que não, é lógico!”, ele respondeu como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo, “Você é mais legal que todo mundo”, ele disse sorrindo para ela, os olhos fecharam tamanho o sorriso.

“Satoshi!”, antes que ela respondesse, a voz do professor soou alta através da floresta.

“Mas já é hora de ir embora?”, ele lamentou com um muxoxo. Inoue começou a recolher as peças do lego para guardá-las na caixa, mas Satoshi pediu para que ela parasse, “Pode ficar com você, eu tenho mais em casa. Seus pais sempre demoram né?”, ela não respondeu. Ela não era como ele, e ela não havia contado ainda que morava com os avós. Satoshi se levantou rapidamente antes que o professor gritasse de novo.

“Te vejo amanhã!”, ele murmurou e logo correu até o portão de entrada da academia.

Ela se levantou e caminhou até a entrada da floresta, que ficava do lado esquerdo da academia ninja. O pátio rodeava toda a estrutura da academia, e era fácil observar o portão de entrada do lugar que ela estava. Dessa vez, não era a mesma mulher de cabelo rosa que estava esperando por Satoshi. Era um homem alto, de cabelos negros e ele usava uma capa preta, que escondia completamente suas vestes. Ela percebeu o momento que Satoshi olhou e viu que não era a mãe, e ela deduziu que aquele era o pai, já que ele havia comentado uma vez que “seu pai era um ninja muito importante, e ele ficava muito fora em missões para proteger ele, a mãe e sua onee-chan”. Talvez fazia tempo que ele não via o pai, pois ela o viu correr até os braços do mesmo, para logo depois segurar sua mão e seguirem rumo desconhecido.

Inoue demorou a perceber o sorriso que deu ao presenciar aquela cena.

˜˜˜˜*˜˜˜˜

“Eu fiz um amigo na escola”, Inoue pronunciou enquanto comiam silenciosamente o jantar. A mesa de centro ficava no meio da enorme cozinha, e apenas de haver 6 lugares, eram apenas 3 pessoas sentadas ali. Inoue olhou para a avó ao seu lado, que lhe deu um sorriso gentil como resposta a neta, estimulando-a continuar. Seu avô continuava a comer, como se não estivesse escutado a neta, “Ele se chama Satoshi, e ele deixa eu brincar com os legos dele. Os brinquedos que eu trouxe hoje são dele, ele disse que eu poderia brincar e levar para ele amanhã”, ela continuou. O nome “Satoshi” fez com que o o avô de Inoue encarasse a neta, seu olhar era severo.

“Eu não quero você perto desse menino”, foi tudo o que ele disse, e então, voltou a comer, espraguejando algo como _“maldito cria de Uchiha”_.

“Hyaru”, Ren, chamou a atenção do marido, “São crianças”, mas vendo que o marido continuava a comer, e ignorar sua sentença, resolveu tirar Inoue dali antes que ele dissesse algo a mais, “Inoue, querida, se já terminou de comer, que tal subir para seu quarto e fazer sua lição da academia?”, ofereceu gentilmente. Inoue acenou para a avó, levou seu prato até a pia da cozinha e foi em direção ao seu quarto, porém, parou no pé da escada, curiosa para saber se o avô falaria mais alguma coisa.

“Não quero você falando esse tipo de coisa perto da Inoue”, ela ouviu a voz da avó minutos depois do barulho de garfo raspando no prato parar.

“Eu não quero minha neta perto de um _Uchiha_ ”, ela sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir o avô pronunciar o sobrenome de Satoshi com tanta repulsa.

“Os Uchihas não são uma ameaça”

“Quem te diz isso? O Hokage? Confia mesmo naquele Jinchuuriki? Já basta Hiashi ter permitido um casamento bastardo, permitindo que a herdeira do Clã Hyuga casasse com aquele Jinchuuriki. O clã Hyuga está cada vez mais perdendo a supremacia de puro sangue. Estou cansado demais para tanta decepção, estou ficando velho, e tudo que vi até agora foi fracasso atrás de fracasso. Já se esqueceu do que Fugaku Uchiha fez a nossa família? O que Sasuke Uchiha fez a essa nação na Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja?”

“Akira era um traidor dentro de nosso clã”, pela voz da avó, era um fato que a mesma já estava cansada de estar discutindo aquele assunto.

“Isso não dava direito a Fugaku Uchiha de resolver um assunto interno que pertence somente aos Hyuga”, Hyaru respondeu levantando a voz, “Aquele… usar o nome da academia de policia foi somente uma desculpa para ele descobrir os nossos segredos. Não foi nenhum altruísmo, não seja inocente, Ren, e depois, nossa filha…”

“Basta”

“Fugiu com aquele…”

“Eu disse basta!”, Inoue se assustou com a voz da avó — ela nunca ouvira-a exaltada naquele ponto antes.

“Eu não quero Inoue perto daquele Uchiha”, ela ouviu a voz do avô sumir, e então percebeu que já ouvira demais daquela conversa. Ela entraria em apuros se fosse pega ouvindo a conversa dos avós.

˜˜˜˜*˜˜˜˜

Inoue fez o que lhe foi dito. Subiu em seu quarto, resolveu as questões da lição da academia, e então, começou a brincar com o lego que tivera trazido consigo naquela tarde. Até que ouviu passos perto de sua porta.

“Posso entrar?”, era sua avó, e ao abrir ligeiramente a porta, segurava consigo _daifukus_ em uma bandeja dourada, “Não deixe seu avô saber que estamos comendo no quarto”, ela deu uma piscadela para Inoue ao sentar-se em sua cama, e observar a neta brincando no chão. Inoue sorriu para a avó, e pegou um _daifuku_.

“Não se intimide com seu avô, Inoue. Muita coisa aconteceu para que ele ficasse daquela maneira, e eu não quero que isso influencie em sua vida”

“Ele nem conhece o Satoshi”, Inoue disse inocente.

“Eu sei. E eu estou ansiosa para conhece-lo. Não tenho dúvidas que seja um bom garoto, alias, sua mãe é a médica ninja mais respeitada do mundo ninja, ela jamais permitiria que o filho fosse mal educado”, ouvir sobre a mãe de Satoshi fez com que Inoue levantasse a cabeça com curiosidade.

“Eu não sabia que ela era tão importante”, Inoue disse, com esperança que a avó dissesse mais.

“Sakura Uchiha foi discípula da Quinta Hokage, Tsunade Senju, neta do Primeiro Hokage. É uma mulher que mostrou garra, força e determinação durante a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, além de ter revolucionado completamente toda a área médica do mundo todo. Não é algo que você espera de alguém que veio de uma família pouco conhecida no país do fogo”, ouvir tudo aquilo para Inoue foi algo espetacular. _A mãe do Toshi-kan é incrível_.

“E o pai dele, vovó?”, Inoue precisava saber, sua curiosidade sobre o garoto que ela ansiava ver todos os dias era incansável.

“Sasuke Uchiha trabalha diretamente para nosso Hokage. É um ninja importante para nossa aldeia”, Inoue percebeu que a avó não diria nada mais além daquilo, e isso a frustava. Qual era o problema do avô com a família de Satoshi? Eles não pareciam ruins, e dado as informações de sua avó, eles pareciam pessoas incríveis.

“Está na hora de dormir”, sua avó então pronunciou, para o desagrado de Inoue que gostaria de fazer mais perguntas, “Pode pegar mais um daifuku”

“Tudo bem…”, ela respondeu em derrota, pegando mais um doce, e ao olhar a avó saindo pela porta, agradeceu pela sobremesa escondida, “Obrigada, vovó”.

“Boa noite, minha Inoue”, respondeu a neta gentilmente, e saiu do quarto.

_Amanhã, eu vou perguntar ao Satoshi do que ele sabe._

Pensou determinada.

˜˜˜˜*˜˜˜˜

“Quem te chamou aqui?”, Yumi era colega de sala de Satoshi, era uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. E aparentemente como outros colegas, não estava gostando da aproximação dela com o Uchiha. “O Satoshi não vem hoje, não tem porquê você ficar aqui na porta o esperando”, ela disse com rispidez, “Talvez ele tenha pegado alguma doença _sua_ ” disse, e começou a rir, fazendo com que outros colegas dentro da sala rissem junto.

Inoue sempre esperava por Satoshi na entrada na academia, onde sempre era cumprimentada pela mãe dele, e agora, ela sabia que a mulher de cabelo rosa se chamava Sakura. A mulher sempre lhe dava um sorriso gentil e meigo, um sorriso que a fazia lembra-se de sua própria mãe, e então, dava as costas para eles desejando uma "boa aula e treinem muito". Inoue não sabia o porquê, mas as vezes pegava Satoshi e sua mãe trocando olhares, o menino com as bochechas rubras, e a mãe sorrindo divertida e ouvindo-o reclamar “você está me envergonhando mamãe!”.

Uma vez, ela viu os dois se aproximando, um Satoshi muito vermelho, e sua mãe o cutucando, como se o estimulando a fazer algo. Ela não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, até a mulher de cabelo rosa se retirar e o amigo finalmente a cutucar pelo braço, “Ei”, ele a chamou, e quando olhou para trás, viu o amigo segurando um pequeno buque com 4 astromélias, uma de cada cor, ela não achou que veria Satoshi ter tantas cores como estava nesse momento. O menino mudava de rosa para roxo em segundos.

Inoue se perguntava se ela também mudava de cores assim como Satoshi.

“E-eu trouxe para… você”, conseguiu pronunciar. Satoshi olhava para o lado, ignorando totalmente o rosto de Inoue, enquanto braço direito se estendia para o rosto da colega, esperando que ela aceitasse o presente. Inoue nunca ligou para flores, ela não entendia e nem tinha interesse de saber de seus significados— apesar de ter uma matéria sobre aquilo na academia — porém, a partir daquele dia, Inoue cuidava das astromélias como se fossem a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Fazia 5 dias desde que Satoshi havia lhe trazido as flores, e hoje Inoue carregava consigo algo especial, e ansiava pela chegada do amigo, para que ela pudesse retribuir o favor. Porém, a entrada da academia já estava fechada, mostrando que estava próximo da hora de começar a aula, resolvendo então esperar pelo amigo na frente de sua sala de aula, talvez ele tenha se atrasado por algum motivo.

“Inoue, sua aula vai começar agora, você pode se encontrar com o Satoshi no recreio, ele está passando pela secretaria agora, por favor, entre na sala”, ela ouviu a voz de seu professor a chamando, e Inoue suspirou derrotada.

“Eu já vou, Shino-sensei”, _eu posso entregar isso para ele no recreio_ , ela pensou otimista.

.

.

.

Mas o recreio nunca chegou.

Tudo o que aconteceu no momento em que todos os alunos entraram em suas salas de aula era impossível de ser acompanhada.

Podia se ouvir sons de espada, selos de jutsus sendo pronunciados, crianças gritando pelos corredores, sangue espalhado pelos corredores dos armários dos alunos, crianças sendo pisoteadas enquanto corriam para fora da academia.

Aquilo era um pesadelo. E não havia como acordar.

 _Toshi-kan, onde você está_?, foi a ultima coisa que Inoue pensou antes do pesadelo começar.


	2. O Traidor da Organização Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, galera! Queria dizer que esse tipo de coisa não vai acontecer sempre. Amanhã começa oficialmente meu mestrado, então meu tempo que antes era 0 começara a se tornar negativo. Mas eu já tenho um desfecho para a estória, não se preocupem. Mas tudo pode mudar dependendo do feedback de vocês :)
> 
> Boa leitura!

“Mitsuki, é a sua vez”

“Por que a minha?”

“Porque eu estou dizendo que é a sua vez, `ttebasa!”

Boruto e Mitsuki estavam naquele impasse a minutos e aquilo estava deixando Sarada maluca. Os três estavam voltando de uma missão de escolta no País da Água, e haviam acabado de aterrisar no País do Fogo de navio. Para serem discretos, os três haviam assumidos diferentes identidades para proteger o Daimyō do País do Fogo até uma reunião com o Daimyō do País da Água, e seus disfarces eram de assumirem serem comissários de bordo dentro do navio. A missão havia sido um sucesso, e o Daimyō do País do Fogo já estava de volta são e salvo, liberando então o Time 7 da missão para voltar para casa e entregar seu relatório da missão.

É claro que a missão do Time 7, um grupo de ninjas experientes preparados para uma missão de Rank S, não era somente escoltar o Daimyō do País do Fogo, internamente, ele tinham uma missão secundária confiada a eles pelo Sétimo Hokage. Investigar a fundo um possível ex-membro da Organização Kara.

_“Há grandes chances de que esse ex-membro seja Amado, que foi o responsável por todos os experimentos envolvendo o Karma. Se o encontrarmos podemos ter todas as nossas respostas”, Naruto começara a explicar a missão secundária para o Time 7._

_“É claro que as chances são mínimas. Vale lembrar que Amado está sendo procurado pelos próprios membros da Organização Kara. Ele é um traidor e é experiente. Não será fácil de encontrá-lo”, Shikamaru completou, “Amado será morto imediatamente quando encontrado. E por esse motivo, nem mesmo temos informações sobre ele pelo mercado negro, Sasuke já investigou a fundo todos os pontos de encontro nos últimos meses. Ninguém sabe sobre ele. Nossa única esperança é essa informação que recebemos de um informante anônimo”._

_“Tenham cuidado. Não é para vocês agirem, vocês não tem permissão nenhuma para isso. O que eu quero é: que vocês verifiquem a veracidade dessa informação. Qualquer atividade suspeita, liguem por um celular pré-pago para a minha linha segura e imediatamente eliminem o aparelho. Deixaremos membros da Anbu prontos na costa caso necessário”, Naruto completou, olhando a carinha de cada membro do Time 7._

_“Tomem cuidado”, Shikamaru murmurou._

Sarada sentia-se frustada por não terem descoberto absolutamente nada sobre aquela informação. Ela procurou por todas as pistas possíveis, mas não haviam encontrado nada de relevante. Era bem possível que o informante estava a quilômetros de distância do País da Água. Ela não conseguia não encarar o símbolo na palma de Boruto, que aparecia sempre que ele a abria energeticamente enquanto discutia com Mitsuki. Kawaki estava desaparecido há quase 5 anos, e eles não tinham notícias nenhuma sobre o paradeiro do garoto. Se eles demorassem para descobrir qualquer coisa sobre os próximos passos da Organização Kara, logo Jigen voltaria, e eles estavam com as mãos vazias.

_Estamos ficando sem tempo…_

“Sa—ra—daaaaa?”

Ela finalmente olhou para Boruto, que a encarava com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, esperando por sua resposta. Mitsuki deu um olhar interrogativo para ela, mas ela ignorou.

“O que é?”

“Quem você acha que deveria pagar a conta?”

Tantos problemas para se pensar. A cabeça de Sarada estava a mil. Quem era o informante e por que se arriscar com uma informação tão perigosa? Por que Amado trairia a Organização Kara se ele era o cientista responsável pelo Karma sintético? Por que Kawaki fugiu com Jigen sem dar pistas aos amigos de seu paradeiro? Por que Jigen ainda não atacou? O que ele estava esperando? Por que seu pai demostrava quase que uma desistência de procurar por pistas da Organização? Será por que ele estava otimista ou pessimista? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? A quantidade de porquês eram enormes, e se Sarada quisesse sair um pouco desse devaneio, ela precisava relaxar um pouco e fingir que tudo estava bem.

“É você, com certeza”, ela respondeu com desdém, empinando o nariz e passando entre os dois garotos.

“Por que, eu, `attebasa!?”

“Não é você que ficou a viagem inteira se gabando que era o líder dessa vez da equipe?”, ela começou a usar as palavras dele contra ele.

“Sim, mas…”

“Nada mais justo do que você pagar a nossa conta. Tivemos que te suportar a missão inteira, pague nosso almoço. O que você acha, Mitsuki?”

“Acho que você tem razão”, Mitsuki respondeu categórico.

Mitsuki seguiu Sarada até um restaurante próximo da costa, deixando um Boruto muito bolado por toda a situação

“Lá se vai meu salário dessa missão, `ttebasa…”, lamentou.

˜˜˜˜˜*˜˜˜˜˜

“Olha, Sarada, aqui tem frutos do mar"

“Boruto”

“Hum?”

“Estamos na costa”

“Sim”, ele respondeu, ainda encarando o menu.

“É um pouco óbvio que aqui tem frutos do mar”, ela respondeu com petulância, fazendo Mitsuki rir.

“Você sabe que ele só quer te impressionar, não sabe?”, Mitsuki cochilou no ouvido dela enquanto Boruto estava ocupado pedindo seu X-Burguer com a garçonete, fazendo-a corar.

Os três estavam sentados no balcão de um restaurante bem simples na costa do País do Fogo, sentados enfileirados. Apesar da hora do almoço ter terminado, ainda havia algumas pessoas sentadas por algumas mesas do restaurante, gerando um silêncio agradável. Sarada havia pedido uma porção de anéis de lula á milanesa para dividir com Mitsuki.

“Não vejo a hora de voltar para casa, já fazem mais de 3 semanas, Himawari já deve ter voltado da missão dela na Areia”, Boruto começou a puxar assunto, enquanto esperava pela comida.

“Ela está se destacando muito nos últimos tempos, tenho ouvido muitos elogios dela, eu teria muito orgulho”, Sarada sorriu ao falar sobre a amiga. E era verdade, Sarada sentia um tremendo orgulho da kunoichi que Himawari estava se tornando, era como se ela sentisse orgulho de uma irmã. Sarada passou tanto tempo querendo um irmão que Himawari acabou se tornando uma por convivência, e isso nunca passou despercebido por Boruto. Se algum dia ele não pudesse estar presente, ele sabia que podia confiar em Sarada para ajudar Himawari. Mas é claro que muito tardiamente lhe veio o irmão que ela tanto queria. Boruto achava um máximo o quão Sarada era diferente perto de Satoshi. Era como se ela girasse em torno do garoto, e ao mesmo tempo, ele a admirava como uma deusa. Boruto via muito dele em Sarada, assim como via muito do Satoshi em Himawari. Eles eram irmãos tremendamente conectados.

“Ouvi falar que Satoshi começou a frequentar a academia ninja também”, Mitsuki murmurou, querendo participar do assunto.

“Dá para acreditar? Parece que foi ontem que ele nasceu, e agora já está frequentando a academia. Ainda bem que deu tempo de eu estar presente em seu primeiro dia de aula antes de vir para essa missão, eu não iria querer perder isso por nada”, Sarada sempre era muito falante quando se tratava do irmão, e ambos os garotos achavam quase que engraçado esse fato. A garota durona do Time 7 que babava para cima do irmão caçula.

“Sasuke-san comentou que Satoshi não deixou ninguém dormir na véspera”, Boruto disse, divertido.

Sarada riu, “Meu pai teve que cansar ele até ele dormir, minha mãe não gostou muito da ideia, mas meu pai levou ele até o campo de treinamento para treinar taijutsu até ele desmaiar. Ele trouxe o Satoshi nas costas quando eram quase 3 horas da manhã”

“Ele é cheio de energia”, Mitsuki comentou.

“E eu não sei da onde ele tira tanta energia”, Sarada respondeu, lembrando-se do dia. Ela sempre admirava a interação entre o pai e o irmão. Ela claro o quão fácil era para Sasuke lidar e interagir com Satoshi, e isso se dava ao fato de que agora seu pai era mais presente na vida da família. É claro que seu relacionamento com o pai também era daquele jeito, mas eles demoraram um tempo para conseguir sentirem-se a vontade um com o outro. Com Satoshi foi natural desde o início, mas porquê Satoshi crescera junto da personalidade constrita do pai.

_“….nessa tragédia que ficará marcada em nossa história em Konoha”_

Uma voz que parecia surgir da televisão chamou a atenção dos membros do Time 7. Quando olharam para a televisão, eles viram uma manchete “Konoha Atacada: Responsáveis Ainda Desconhecidos”, com o barulho da conversa ao fundo de algumas pessoas, Boruto pediu para que a garçonete do outro lado do balcão aumentasse um pouco o volume.

_“Há informações atualizadas sobre o número de vitimas, Mayumi?”, o âncora perguntou ao repórter que estava em um local desconhecido. O lugar estava cheio de escombros, e ao fundo, era possível observar vários ninja médicos pelo local, com macas e parecia que até mesmo havia corpos no chão._

_“Heidi…”, a repórter parecia respirar fundo, como se preparasse para soltar uma informação, “Segundo informações direto da equipe médica, já foram encontrados 384 corpos, desses corpos, 6 ainda não identificados, mas provavelmente são de professores da instituição por conta do tamanho”, a repórter parecia que segurava o choro._

_“Mayumi? E os outros 378 corpos?”, a voz do âncora era insistente._

_“Todos já foram identificados apesar da semi-carbonização. São todos de crianças entre 5 e 12 anos, estudantes da instituição”, a repórter informou._

“O quê?”, era a voz de Mitsuki, aparentemente pertubada.

O estômago de Sarada começou a embrulhar.

_Não… não… que sensação é essa?_

_“Mayumi?”,_ a voz do âncora chamou a atenção da repórter, porém a transmissão por algum motivo havia sido cancelada, voltando a câmera para a apresentadora, Heidi.

_“Bom, iremos cobrir exclusivamente os últimos acontecimentos nesse ataque cruel e covarde na Academia Ninja de Konoha. Ainda não sabemos todos os detalhes sobre o que motivou o ataque, tudo o que sabemos é que nossa equipe médica especializada está no local e ainda estamos esperançosos de encontrar sobreviventes. As notícias que temos até agora é que o ataque começou as 7:58 da manhã e as primeiras explosões foram identificadas as 8:43 da manhã, sendo que a equipe médica chegou ao local por volta das 8:55 da manhã. Ao todo, a Academia Ninja de Konoha tem matriculado 430 estudantes e 40 servidores. E infelizmente, todos os corpos encontrados já estavam sem vida. A equipe médica luta para encontrar sobreviventes, enquanto ninjas especializados enviados diretamente pelo Lorde Hokage estão fazendo buscas pelo perímetro para encontrar qualquer pista que leve aos responsáveis por essa atrocidade”, a âncora finalizou a matéria, e então um símbolo da emissora apareceu pedindo luto por 10 minuto pelas mortes das crianças já identificadas, mostrando rostinho por rostinho na tela da televisão._

“Isso…”, Boruto não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra coerente. Parecia que ele estava preso em um pesadelo e ele só queria acordar. Quando ele finalmente olhou para Sarada, ele quase não a reconheceu. Ela tremia. Ela tremia ao ponto dele ouvir seus dentes rangerem.

“Sarada…”, Boruto começou, mas a verdade era que ele não sabia nem mesmo o que dizer. O que ele poderia dizer? “Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem”?, e se por acaso fosse Himawari ainda presente na academia? Como ele agiria? Ele conseguia imaginar muito bem como Sarada estava se sentindo, mas ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como ajudá-la naquele momento. _O que eu iria querer que me dissessem?_

“Eu vou para Konoha, AGORA!”, ela pronunciou com a voz tremida, nem tocando na porção que a garçonete acabara de deixar na frente deles. Boruto olhou rapidamente para Mitsuki que logo entendeu o recado. Ele não deixaria Sarada naquele estado seguir sozinha para Konoha. Ele iria junto.

“Eu cuido do resto”, Mitsuki assegurou Boruto.

Boruto sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer a Sarada naquele momento. Ele não conseguia imaginar o que ele poderia falar para acalmá-la, se é que isso fosse possível. Boruto conhecia Sarada, e sabia o quão semelhante ela era com seu mestre, Sasuke. Ela precisava ficar sozinha, mas ele também não tinha coragem de deixá-la, não naquele estado. Ainda respeitando o espaço dela, ele a seguiu através das árvores, deixando claro a ela que ela não estava só, e ao mesmo tempo, que ele respeitava o espaço que ela almejava naquele momento até Konoha.

Ele só esperava que eles não fossem recebidos por más notícias.

.

.

.

_Satoshi…_

_Satoshi…_

_Eu deveria te proteger._

_Eu lhe prometi isso._

_Eu prometi que lhe protegeria com a minha vida._

_Satoshi…._

_Eu falhei?_

_Satoshi…_

_Por favor…_

Fazia 4 horas que Sarada sairá em disparada da costa do País do Fogo. Faltava apenas 2 horas para chegar até Konoha. Mas essas horas pareciam dias.

Sarada não conseguia mais segurar as teimosas lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos. Ela não podia chorar. Se ela chorasse, isso era algo ruim. Era como se ela admitisse derrota, como se admitisse que o irmão estava morto.

_Não…_

Ele estava vivo. Uma parte de sua mente queria acreditar.

_430 estudantes… 378 corpos identificados…._

Qual era a possibilidade de seu irmão ser um sobrevivente? Ainda faltava 52 crianças para serem encontradas. Ela precisava se agarrar nessa possibilidade, por mais baixa que fosse. Sarada fechou os olhos com força.

_Satoshi…_

_“Neeee, Onee-Chan, um dia será o seu rosto ali do lado do sétimo!”, Satoshi disse alegre, sentado nos ombros de Sarada, seus bracinhos apontando para o monumento do Hokage._

_“Você acredita nisso?”, apesar de Sarada ter se tornado uma garota um pouco reservada, ela se sentia a vontade em demonstrar um pouco de sua insegurança na presença do irmão. Ela conseguia ser ela mesma na presença dele._

_“Mas é claro, você é a ninja mais forte do mundo. Tenho certeza que é mais forte que o papai e a mamãe juntos!”, ele respondeu, convicto de sua resposta, fazendo Sarada rir._

_“Você me endeusa demais”_

_“E quando esse dia chegar, eu vou ser um ninja muito forte também, e eu irei te proteger”, Sarada olhou para cima, e encarou o olhar do irmão para o monumento do Hokage. Ela podia sentir a firmeza e a determinação daquelas palavras._

_Mesmo sendo tão pequeno… da onde ele tira toda essa segurança?_

_“Sempre?”, ela perguntou a ele, sorrindo genuinamente para seu bem mais precioso em vida._

_“Sempre!”, ele respondeu aproximando o rosto do couro cabeludo da irmã._

_Satoshi…_

Sarada não podia perder as esperanças.

“Esteja… vivo”, ela abriu os olhos. Um vermelho vivo dominava sua íris, mostrando um arranjo diferente dos _tomoes_ padrões do Sharingan. Era um formato oval, com riscas negras, que sobre o fundo vermelho, formava um arranjo floral.

O **Mangekyou Sharingan**.


	3. O Verdadeiro Golpe

Sasuke não podia sair daquela cidade, não até ter certeza de que seu principal suspeito era quem ele procurava. Há dois dias ele havia saído de Konoha com informações de que o suposto ex-membro da Kara, Amado, estava escondido em pequena cidade no País do Chá.

Segundo Naruto, nem mesmo a inteligência de Konoha conseguiu descobrir a localização do informante, mostrando que eles não estavam lidando com qualquer pessoa. Quem quer que fosse esse informante, ele temia ser descoberto por ambos os lados.

Sasuke temia levantar suspeitas por estar em uma cidade tão pacata como aquela, ainda mais num país onde shinobis não eram comuns. Por esse motivo, ele se livrou de sua capa preta e de seu colete azul claro — para passar melhor a impressão de ser apenas mais um civil a procura de um trabalho. Sasuke não teve trabalho em achar um emprego, pois logo que os pequenos empresários locais notaram sua força física, ele foi designado a carregar grandes troncos de árvores para pequenas fábricas de móveis rústico.

Durante dez dias inteiros, Sasuke não descobrira nada demais. No décimo terceiro dia, ele havia descoberto o que poderia ser um dos maiores escândalos da cidade — o dono de uma dessas fábrica de móveis tinha um caso extraconjugal com a filha de seu concorrente, e seus encontros acontecia todas as quartas depois das 20h. Um caso extraconjugal já era algo que Sasuke estava acostumado a observar durante suas missões, e mesmo tendo observado tantos, nunca entendeu como que uma pessoa teria a capacidade de trair a confiança, parceria e intimidade de seu cônjuge. Para Sasuke, estar com alguém era algo intenso e íntimo demais, e isso demandava um nível de confiança que trilhava um caminho difícil a ser conquistado. Ele não imaginava fazer algo como _aquilo_ com ninguém além da esposa — ela era única.

O irritava quando mulheres não respeitavam seu espaço. Algumas vezes elas aceitavam seu desinteresse com facilidade, mas outras insistiam, e tentavam até mesmo tocá-lo. Sasuke sempre demandava um auto controle incrível para não esmurrá-las, mas tudo o que fazia era afastá-las com seu único braço e ordenava que o deixassem em paz — talvez seu olhar as amedrontava o suficiente para pararem.

Saber sobre mais um caso extraconjugal, isso ele poderia ter ignorado muito bem — se não tivesse conhecido pessoalmente a esposa do empresário. Era uma manhã de quinta-feira, Sasuke estava começando a levar alguns troncos de árvore da floresta para dentro da fábrica vazia, quando viu uma mulher de cabelos louros ondulados que chegavam até a lombar, usando uma calça branca ajustada ao corpo e uma blusa bege com manga.

A mulher parecia perdida dentro da fábrica. Naquele horário não havia ninguém ainda, e aquele era o horário que Sasuke mais gostava de trabalhar — com uma menor concentração de gente.

“Com licença, o senhor poderia me ajudar?”

_Senhor?_

Sasuke nada respondeu. Continuou segurando os troncos de árvore no ombro enquanto esperava a mulher formular uma pergunta.

“Estou procurando por meu marido, ele costuma ficar em seu escritório até tarde, e como não voltou para casa na noite passada, presumi que ele ainda está aqui”

Sasuke sabia muito bem onde o homem estava naquele momento.

“Eu não o vi”

“Desculpe-me incomodá-lo’’, ela respondeu acenado gentilmente com a cabeça e deu as costas. Sasuke ia continuar seu rumo até o centro da fábrica para guardar os troncos de árvore quando viu através de uma grande janela a mulher se aproximando de uma carruagem marrom, e não conseguiu ignorar quando viu duas crianças do lado de fora, curiosamente, uma delas segurava um embrulho em suas mãos. Aquilo intrigou Sasuke. Ele viu a mulher falar algo para as crianças e era evidente a decepção em suas feições. _Verme,_ ele não conseguia não xingar internamente seu “patrão”.

Sasuke sabia que não fora o melhor pai do mundo — mas aquilo que ele presenciou era diferente. Ele não tinha o previlégio de voltar para sua casa todos os dias, ele não tinha o previlégio de ver sua esposa todos os dias, de ver seus filhos todos os dias, de aproveitar a família que ele tanto amava todos os dias. Sasuke ainda pagava por seus erros no passado, sentindo-se na obrigação de fazer tudo para proteger o mundo ninja — é claro que algo lhe dava forças para ficar meses longe de casa, ele fazia tudo aquilo para proteger o mundo ninja para seus filhos, e para isso, ele tinha o apoio total de sua esposa. No início, não fora fácil. Quando o mundo girava somente em volta de Sakura, era mais simples para ele realizar suas missões — ele tinha Sakura ao lado dele afinal de contas. Mas então, lhe veio uma das melhores surpresas em sua vida, Sarada, e com isso, um dos piores medos de sua vida, perder sua nova família.

Ele lembrava como se fosse ontem quando ele e Sakura tiveram uma conversa séria quando Sarada ainda era uma bebê. Eles deveriam voltar para Konoha, pois aquela vida itinerante era perigoso para Sarada, e Sakura não descordava com aquilo, dizendo que o apoiaria em qualquer decisão. Por quase três anos, Sasuke ia em missões para descobrir rastros de Kaguya Otsutsuki sozinho, e voltava para casa de tempos em tempos. Até que um dia, ele percebeu que ele estava pondo a própria família em risco. Sasuke nunca se esqueceria do calafrio que sentiu quando soube que um renegado da Vila Oculta da Névoa havia tentado entrar em sua casa dias após ele sair em missão. É claro que Sakura havia pego o sujeito, e mesmo sabendo que naquele santo dia, Sarada estava aos cuidados dos avós maternos, saber que o ninja renegado estivera dentro do quarto de sua filha tornou-se um pesadelo que o perseguiu por dias. O ninja percebera a família de Sasuke, dado a rotina que ele havia descoberto por informantes do motivo que o único sobrevivente do clã Uchiha sempre voltava para Konoha — ele tinha uma família. Sasuke achou que quanto menos ele voltasse para casa, mais seguro seria para sua família — menos inimigos descobririam sobre seu centro. Ele havia conversado sério com Naruto dias após o ocorrido, fazendo seu melhor amigo prometer que sua família estaria segura em Konoha, e em troca, ele faria todo e qualquer coisa que os Kages desejassem que ele fizesse pelo mundo ninja, além de suas investigações secretas. Sasuke protegeria tudo e todos no mundo ninja, e em troca ele não queria muita coisa, dinheiro não lhe interessava — ele só queria que sua família estivesse segura.

Durante quase sete anos Sasuke perdera todo o crescimento da filha, mas de tempos em tempos, se encontrava com a esposa em pontos de encontros longe da Aldeia da Folha. Nesses encontros, além de aproveitarem ao máximo para se _amarem_ , eles aproveitavam as horas para conversar sobre tudo e sobre Sarada. Ele sentia que Sakura não lhe contava tudo, e ele entendia o porquê. Ela estava o poupando de sofrer de saudade pela filha. O poupando de saber que a filha sentia a falta dele.

É claro que atualmente as coisas haviam mudado muito. A Organização Kara agora era a prioridade, e com a falta de informações do paradeiro de seus membros, o mundo shinobi inteiro estava em alerta com a organização, e Sasuke sozinho já não dava mais conta de tudo, permitindo que ele pudesse voltar mais para casa e pegar missões menos perigosas. Outra coisa que fazia Sasuke estar mais calmo era saber que sua primogênita tornara-se uma habilidosa kunoichi. Sasuke confiava nas habilidades de Sarada, e sabia que sua filha sabia como se proteger — e sabia que ninguém teria coragem de se meter com Satoshi com duas mulheres hábeis em taijutsu dentro de casa. Agora ele podia aproveitar mais o crescimento e amadurecimento dos filhos, em especial, acompanhar em Satoshi o que ele havia perdido com Sarada.

Pensar na família sempre o fazia sorrir.

E dessa vez, ele não conseguiria segurar a informação que ele tinha para si.

“Ei!”, Sasuke correu de dentro da fábrica em direção a carruagem marrom que estava prestes a se retirar com a pequena família.

“Pois não?”, a mulher perguntou intrigada.

“Procure por _Ham Lee_ , ele tem _comércio_ a quilômetros da cidade”, Sasuke tentou ao máximo dar informações coerente para a mulher ao mesmo tempo que evitava passar alguma informação para as crianças que estavam escutando.

A mulher arregalou os olhos e olhou para os filhos, percebendo que eles não haviam entendido aquela informação como ela entendera. A mulher então deu sinal para que que a carruagem tomasse seu rumo, e seu último ato, foi acenar para Sasuke, como gesto de agradecimento. A dor em seu olhar era evidente.

Sasuke odiava se intrometer na vida dos outros e que outros se intrometessem na sua, e na verdade, ele nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Ele não sabia explicar o porquê, mas ele não sentia remorso por aquilo.

Nem um pouco.

˜˜˜˜˜˜*˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

_“… caramba, que tragédia…”_

_“Ei, você acha que é verdade o que estão dizendo — que a Organização Kara está por trás disso?”_

Sasuke não estava prestando a atenção no teor da conversa, não até ouvir o nome “Organização Kara”. Havia alguns caras encostados na batente de sua porta conversando no corredor, e fazia minutos que estavam o incomodando com fofocas inúteis.

“ _Você tem certeza?”_

_“Tá me chamando de mentiroso? Está em todos os jornais, o País do Fogo inteiro está em alerta”_

Aquilo alarmou Sasuke. O que estava acontecendo no País do Fogo que Naruto não julgou pertinente lhe contar? Sasuke pegou o controle da televisão e ligou no canal de notícias local.

 _“Alguma atualização sobre o Massacre na Academia Ninja de Konoha?”,_ o âncora perguntou, e um repórter com o símbolo do país do chá no microfone aguardava a transmissão para falar.

_“Guyo, até o momento, 435 corpos já foram encontrados e identificado pelos familiares das vítimas do atentado. 403 são de crianças entre 5 e 12 anos e os outros 32 corpos são de servidores da academia. Infelizmente, todos já estavam sem vida quando encontrados nos escombros. Foi um ato de covardia, e apesar de ser cedo, é forte as informações de que a Organização Kara está por trás disso.”_

Sasuke perdera a capacidade de respirar. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo. Ele sentia frio — apesar do clima estar tremendamente quente. Ele não mais ouvia a conversa do lado de sua porta, ele só ouvia murmúrios, e sons desconexos. Parecia que algo estava fazendo um som irritante em seu ouvido, e ele demorou para perceber que era o barulho das batidas de seu coração. Parecia que as paredes em volta de si estavam girando, e ele ouviu uma voz ao fundo murmurando:

_“… cruelmente mutiladas”_

_“… faltam ainda 27 crianças para serem encontradas”_

_“… há grandes chances de serem encontradas já sem vida”_

Sasuke conhecia aquele sentimento, apesar de ter sido há tantos anos atrás, ele conhecia todas aquelas sensações.

_Qual a possibilidade de Satoshi ter faltado?_

Uma pequena parte de sua mente raciocinava enquanto outra já retirava suas esperanças, “se alguma criança tivesse faltado, eles teriam destacado isso em algum momento”.

Ele sabia o que veria.

Desespero.

_Meu filho…_

.

.

.

_Por quê?_

_Por que está acontecendo de novo?_

“EU JÁ NÃO PERDI TUDO UMA VEZ? O QUE MAIS VOCÊS QUEREM DE MIM?”

Algo doia, e ele tentava controlar a dor intensa ao colocar o único braço do meio tórax, como se quisesse o segurar no lugar. Suor caia por sua nuca — ele já estava sem forças, caindo sobre os joelhos no chão de madeira.

.

.

.

_“Papai”_

_“Hum?”_

_“Como você sabia que estava apaixonado pela mamãe?”_

_Aquilo o pegou desprevenido. De todas as perguntas possíveis que ele poderia esperar no meio da noite, aquilo não era uma pergunta comum._

_“Por que quer saber?”, no mesmo momento que retrucou com outra pergunta, ele percebeu que o filho ficou rubro, e escondeu o rosto dele._

_“Eu só estou curioso”, ele respondeu com um beiço._

_Sasuke pensou a melhor maneira de responder — não era o tipo de assunto que ele esperava ter com uma criança de 5 anos. Ele se recordava quando Sarada havia lhe feito a mesma pergunta, e ele gostava de se esquecer do desastre que fora._

_“Eu… não sei — talvez deva perguntar a sua mãe”, ele resolveu que não cometeria o mesmo erro que cometera com Sarada._

_“Mas a mamãe já me respondeu. Eu quero saber de você”, droga Sakura! — Ele não tinha dúvidas que fora ela quem estimulou o garoto a lhe fazer essa pergunta, e ele sabia que era uma vingança de quando ele havia dado uma resposta diferente para Sarada. Ele olhou bem para o rosto do filho, cheio de expectativa, e precisava pensar numa resposta que o satisfizesse — e rápido._

_“Por causa do cabelo dela”, foi a primeira coisa que ele conseguiu pensar._

_Satoshi pareceu pensar muito sobre aquela resposta, e depois de alguns segundos, pareceu satisfeito._

_“Eu também gosto do cabelo da mamãe”, ele disse sorrindo, “E eu amo a mamãe, faz sentido”_

_Não. Era muito mais do que **aquilo.** Sasuke amava o cabelo da esposa, o cheiro natural, o cheiro que tinha quando ela saia do banho, a sensação de ter aqueles fios passando por seus dedos…_

_Sasuke pigarreou. Ele precisa retirar aqueles pensamentos, Satoshi estava na sua frente. E claro, não era somente o **cabelo**. Sakura sabia muito bem daquilo. Ela deveria estar rindo no quarto deles naquele exato momento. Ela sabia que ele não conseguiria explicar algo tão simples — segundo ela — para uma criança._

_Você é intenso demais para explicar algo assim, Sasuke-kun — ele podia ouvir a voz dela dizendo._

_“Hora da lição número 4, prepara-se”, Sasuke disse antes que outra pergunta vergonhosa saísse da boca do filho._

_“Hehe, você fica engraçado quando se trata da mamãe, papai, agora eu entendo o que a onee-chan quer dizer que você perde o jeito”, Satoshi riu._

_Sasuke percebeu que estava perdido com aqueles dois._

_Era esposa e filha contra ele._

.

.

.

Ter lembranças de Satoshi eram doloridas, e ele se recusava a aceitar o porquê.

Sasuke não conseguia acessar mais as memórias relacionadas ao filho e nem determinar mais que horas eram.

…

Ele estava tendo um ataque de pânico.


	4. Um Pedaço de Mim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, galera! Eu acho que vou aproveitar a inspiração forte para atualizar vocês bem rápido com essa estória. Eu não pretendia transformar isso em longfic (a ideia inicial era somente 4 capítulos), mas no final das contas, estamos no quarto e eu ainda não desenvolvi tudo o que eu queria... então, vamos lá!
> 
> Uma ótima leitura e já aviso para prepararem os corações, pois o angst começará a partir dessa capítulo.

“Você se preocupa demais, mamãe”, Satoshi resmungou, “Eu sei o caminho e posso ir sozinho”.

Sakura havia recebido uma ligação de emergência e precisava chegar no hospital o mais rápido possível para resolver problemas administrativos. Não era incomum aquele tipo de ligação ocorrer, mas ainda era prematuro aquela nova rotina: levar e buscar Satoshi na Academia Ninja. Fazia quase 8 anos desde que Sakura havia abandonado aquela rotina, pois quando Sarada completou 9 anos, ela havia batido o pé um dia e falado o quão “independente ela já era para ir a academia sozinha”. Aquilo era algo que ela amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo. Amava por ver seus filhos crescidos e amadurecendo tão rápido, e o paradoxo era que ela também odiava ver que a cada ano que passava, menos os seus filhos precisavam dela.

“Eu só estou tentando te explicar para você não se perder”, Sakura observou o filho na entrada da casa da família, ambos prontos para seguir seus rumos naquela manhã. Ela sabia que ninguém teria coragem de mexer com Satoshi no meio do caminho, ninguém em sã consciência teria coragem de mexer com o filho de Sakura Uchiha e Sasuke Uchiha. O grande emblema branco e vermelho estampado atrás da camiseta sem manga verde musgo no garoto deixava claro quem ele era.

“Eu sei ir sozinho”, Satoshi olhou com rabo de olho para a mãe e deu um leve sorriso de canto. Era impossível para ela não ver **Sasuke Uchiha** quando Satoshi dava aquele típico sorriso orgulhoso, “Eu to indo”, quando ele deu alguns passos correndo em direção ao portão, logo voltou, esquecendo-se de algo.

“Bom trabalho, mamãe”, e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Sakura, fazendo com que a mesma esmagasse-o em um abraço de urso.

“….muito…. forte”, ele resmungou com a bochecha completamente encostada no rosto da mãe.

“Eu não aguento sua fofura. Vai, e boa prova!”, ela largou o garoto, rindo da faceta envergonhada do seu caçula. Satoshi então deu as costas e virou a direita logo que atravessou o portão da casa — correndo ao ponto de sua pequena mochila azul balançasse de um lado para o outro.

Sakura ficou observando a figura de seu menino sumir pela rua principal do bairro, enquanto ela tomaria um rumo diferente do dele. Ela tinha uma bucha enorme a esperando no hospital.

_Que o dia comece._

˜˜˜˜˜˜*˜˜˜˜˜˜

Satoshi sabia que estava atrasado.

Ele também sabia que deveria ter prestado a atenção de verdade enquanto a mãe lhe explicava qual rua exata ele deveria virar na avenida principal de Konoha.

Justo naquele dia, ele não poderia se atrasar — era semana de provas na Academia Ninja.

Os alunos do primeiro ano fariam provas específicas para saberem se continuariam nas matérias básicas ou se tinham capacidade de avançar para aulas mais elaboradas. E isso acontecia para todos os anos. No caso específico nos alunos avançados, como os de 11 e 12 anos, era a idade que os alunos prestavam as provas para Genin. Os alunos aprovados se formavam na academia, enquanto os que reprovavam, ficavam na academia para aprimorar mais suas habilidades ninjas e tentar novamente no próximo bimestre.

Satoshi não poderia fracassar em suas primeiras provas, ele precisava mostrar aos pais suas capacidades. Talvez seus pais nunca haviam percebido, mas Satoshi era um garoto que cobrava muito de si. Ser filho de dois grandes ninjas conhecidos mundialmente, ser irmão de uma futura Hokage, isso era muita pressão para uma criança de 5 anos. Satoshi sempre fora uma criança muito alegre, obediente, e hábil com qualquer coisa que seus pais lhe ensinavam. Ele já conseguia controlar um pouco de chakra, e treinava aquilo todos os dias, pois aquele era o combinado para que seu pai lhe ensinasse o **Katon** quando ele retornasse de sua missão no País do Chá. Quem sempre lhe ajudava com o treinamento de chakra era a pessoa que ele mais admirava em sua vida, sua irmã.

Sarada era como uma figura mística para Satoshi. Ela era inteligente, ágil, bela, forte e sempre parecia estar a frente de tudo e de todos. As vezes escutava pessoas a chamarem de “gênio”, e outras a chamando de “Kunoichi do Sharingan”, termo que uma vez lhe fez perguntar quando ele despertaria o seu Sharingan. Uma vez, ele fez aquela pergunta a sua irmã, e ela prontamente havia lhe dito que “ter o Sharingan não terminaria força, mas sim, uma habilidade a mais para se usufruir”.

Aquilo ficou por tempos em sua cabeçinha, e ele não poderia deixar de se perguntar, “será que mamãe e papai me amaria menos se eu nunca despertasse o poder ocular do clã?”. Aquilo era uma pergunta que ele nunca teve coragem de fazer.

Satoshi nunca invejou a irmã, muito pelo contrário, o amor que ele sentia por ela era condizente com sua admiração. Satoshi não queria ser como Sarada, e nem queria ser um Hokage. Na verdade, ele ainda não tinha ideia de qual seria seu sonho. Ele admirava o trabalho da mãe, mas não se interessa em se tornar um ninja médico e ficar horas dentro de um laboratório fazendo pesquisa ou curando pacientes. Ele admirava a tarefa como ninja de seu pai, o braço direito do Sétimo Hokage, mas não queria ficar longe da vila como o pai ficava. Satoshi gostava da Aldeia da Folha, ele gostava das pessoas, ele gostava de conviver com pessoas. Ele queria algo que o deixasse ficar na aldeia, e não sair dela. Ele queria algo que o fizesse ter contato externo com as pessoas, e não ficar preso dentro de um ambiente hospitalar com pessoas doentes. Ele só não sabia o que ele poderia ser para ter o que ele desejava.

Talvez seja para isso que a Academia Ninja os preparava.

Para serem o que eles quiserem serem, afinal de contas.

No meio desse devaneio todo, ele finalmente achou a grande torre que continha o símbolo da folha junto da escrita “Academia Ninja Da Aldeia Oculta da Folha”. Correndo em direção ao portão principal, Satoshi viu que realmente estava atrasado. O portão estava fechado, e o relógio embaixo do símbolo da folha indicava que eram 8:01 AM. A prova começara há 31 minutos atrás. O desespero não pendurou muito, já que ele se lembrava da outra entrada do lado direito por dentro da floresta que rodeada a escola, destinada para servidores e pais. Satoshi correu até lá com a esperança de o deixarem entrar para fazer a prova.

Mas chegando lá, não havia ninguém na secretaria.

“Oiiii?”, ele esticou o pescoço para conseguir alcançar o vidro que o separava da secretaria.

Não havia ninguém.

A agitação em perder a prova fizera com que Satoshi ficasse mais ousado. Ele precisava encontrar algum responsável — e rápido. Quando abriu a porta que lhe dava acesso a secretaria, tudo parecia em seu devido lugar. Mas ainda assim, não havia ninguém. Resolveu se aventurar mais um pouco, e ao atravessar a sala, notou um pequeno corredor a esquerda, que ele deduzira que fosse o corredor que poderia lhe dar acesso as salas de aula do andar térreo — com isso ele teria acesso as escadas para chegar a sua sala no terceiro e último andar.

Antes que Satoshi entrasse no corredor, ele viu alguém encostado do lado direito da parede, de frente com uma porta — que provavelmente, lhe daria acesso as salas de aula do térreo. A luz do corredor estava apagada, por conta disso, era difícil observar as feições da pessoa encostada ali somente com a luz acessa da secretaria atrás dele.

Ele não sabia o porquê, mas ele sentia seu corpo em alerta.

Se aproximando da pessoa, ele achou o interruptor de luz, e o apertou.

Ele ficou sem ar.

Ele nunca havia visto aquele professor antes. A academia era tão grande que era impossível ter contato com todos. Mas não era o fato dele nunca ter visto aquele professor que o fez urinar em seu shorts.

O professor, usando o uniforme e bandana de Konoha estava pendurado na parede com kunais. Seu corpo todo estava ensanguentado, seu rosto desconfigurado e cheio de cortes. Ele nunca achou que fosse possível ter tantas kunais dentro de uma pessoa. Quando ele olhou para o chão, ele percebeu que seu pé não estava quente por causa de sua urina, mas havia sangue no chão — sangue que vinha por de baixo da porta fechada que dividia o corredor da secretaria com o térreo que continha as salas de aula.

Em seguida…

.

.

.

_“Não!!!”_

_“Por favor, não!!!”_

_“AHHHHHHHHH"_

_“Pare!”_

_“Protejam-se!”_

_“AHHHHHHHHH"_

Os gritos de desespero de seus colegas, os barulhos de luta, os barulhos de passos agitados, —tudo fora um conjunto de sons horripilantes que são titulados a verdadeiros pesadelos.

Ele sabia que precisava fugir. Seu corpo gritava por isso.

_CORRA!_

_O QUÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO SATOSHI? CORRA!_

Mas seus músculos não obedeciam a seus comandos cerebrais. Ele estava petrificado no lugar. Ele sabia que se ficasse ali, quem quer que fosse que estivesse atacando a Academia, iria achá-lo. Ele só precisava sair do corredor, atravessar novamente a secretaria e sair do local.

Ele poderia pedir por ajuda.

Antes que ele desse um passo para trás, um pensamento surgiu.

_Inoue._

_Inoue está sozinha._

_E se… eles pegarem a Inoue?_

Pensar na colega de sala fez surgir uma determinação que nem ele sabia que obtinha. Ele poderia pedir por ajuda, a mansão do Hokage ficava a apenas 20 minutos da Academia, ele poderia gritar e gritar por ajuda na rua. O Hokage poderia enviar ninjas para o local. Ele poderia pedir por ajuda e voltar para tentar achar Inoue. Ele poderia ajudar.

Sim, era isso que ele faria. 

Mas quando virou-se para trás, ele viu um ninja com o rosto escondido por uma máscara preta pelo vidro que dividia a secretaria com o hall de entrada para a mesma. Ele não parecia um ninja da aldeia da folha.

Ele viu a maçaneta da porta da secretaria girar, indicando que o ninja iria entrar. Satoshi não teve muito tempo para pensar. Era encarar o ninja ou abrir a porta que dava acesso as salas de aula no térreo — onde ele podia ouvir barulhos e gritos ecoando.

“Eu vi você entrando, garoto”, uma voz masculina ecoou pela secretaria.

_Me viu entrar na academia?_

“Eu vi você”, a voz masculina parecia se divertir com aquilo, “E você poderia ter se salvado se tivesse desistido de entrar quando viu os portões principais fechados”

Satoshi não conseguia se mover do lugar. Seu corpo todo tremia.

.

.

.

Ele sabia o que viria a seguir.

˜˜˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜˜

“Sakura-sama!”

Era novamente uma das novas internas do hospital a chamando pela milésima vez através da porta de seu consultório. Sakura era conhecida como a “rainha da paciência” naquele hospital, mas com a chegada dos novos internos, ela se perguntara se merecia aquele honroso apelido.

Naquela manhã, os internos haviam trocado os prontuários dos pacientes na UTI, trazendo uma dor de cabeça para Sakura — ao ter que arrumar todos os documentos em seus devidos lugares, além de, reverter um quadro de hipersensibilidade ao um medicamento dado a um paciente alérgico causado pela troca de prontuários.

“O que houve dessa vez, Izune-san?”, Sakura tentou juntar ao máximo sua paciência, encarando a interna por de trás de seu notebook.

“Er… eu só vim trazer alguns prontuários colocados errados para a senhora”, a interna respondeu, um pouco nervosa — ela precisava cumprir com o que lhe for ordenado: de trazer de picado os prontuários a fim de distrair Sakura e deixá-la por mais tempo dentro de seu consultório. A ideia era aproveitar o evento catastrófico já ocasionado naquela madrugada pelos internos para não deixar com que a discípula de Tsunade desconfiasse que estavam a mantendo longe do pronto socorro.

“Tudo bem, obrigada”, ela respondeu já dispensando a interna.

Quando a interna se retirou de seu consultório, Sakura suspirou em alívio. O dia mal havia começado, e ela já sentia dor de cabeça. Talvez Ino tivesse razão, ela merecia tirar uma folga. _Alias, quando foi a última vez que tirei uma folga?_

Quando pensou sobre isso, Sakura tirou sua atenção da tela do computador para as fotografia que estavam em sua mesa. Havia uma do Time 7 que tiraram quando Genins, com ela no centro, Naruto e Sasuke ao seu lado e Kakashi atrás deles. Outra foto era de Sarada sentada na escadinha da entrada da casa deles — com Satoshi em seu colo. Sarada já não estava mais de óculos, já que desde os 14 anos a filha optou em usar lentes de contato, alegando que os óculos a atrapalhavam em combate. Seus filhos sorriam para a fotografia, Satoshi com um sorriso banguela, por ter perdido seu primeiro dente de leite — ambos sorriam tanto que os olhos estavam fechados. E a terceira foto — uma de suas fotos favoritas — a foto que lhe denunciava a última vez que ela havia tirado folga — o aniversário de 35 anos de Sasuke. Na foto, Sasuke dava um sorriso singelo, e o que Sakura mais amava era o sentimento que emanava naquele sorriso. Sarada abraçava o pai fortemente por trás, e o mesmo estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira com Satoshi em seu colo, onde o caçula abraçava o pai pela frente. Havia um bolo de chocolate com amendôas em cima da mesa com uma vela de “35”. Era apenas simbólico, já que Sasuke não comida doces, porém ela e as crianças comiam, e ela havia feito um prato especial com tomates para ele se deliciar na época — enquanto eles comiam o bolo. Eles comemoraram aquela data especial em uma casa de campo alugada no Pais das Fontes Termais, e o lugar era muito conhecido por belas paisagens e paz de espírito. A ideia fora do próprio Sasuke, dizendo que queria mostrar aquele lugar aos filhos, e Sakura animada com a ideia conseguira facilmente uma folga no hospital para eles curtirem aquele momento em família.

Olhar para aquela fotografia a fez pensar que ela realmente precisava de outra folga para curtir um pouco de paz ao lado da família. Ela sabia que Tsunade e Shizune diriam a ela que ela poderia ter quantos dias ela quisesse — elas davam conta de tocar o hospital inteiro. Ela só precisava que Sasuke retornasse de sua missão para que eles pudessem planejar o próximo lugar que quisessem mostrar as crianças — sem que aquilo prejudicasse os compromissos deles é claro, já que Sarada já era uma ninja requisitada e Satoshi já era um membro na Academia Ninja.

Quando Sakura olhou novamente para a tela do computador, ela notou um aviso do hospital na tela de início.

_Código Marrom._

Havia alguma coisa de errado. Se houvesse acontecido algo para _código marrom_ , Sakura teria sido a primeira a ser chamada, alias, ela era a médica chefe responsável pelo hospital infantil. O centro de Terapia Infantil havia se estendido tanto pelo hospital que com o passar dos anos, outros centros foram abertos: cardiologia, neurologia, fisioterapia dentre outras áreas centradas somente em crianças, fazendo com que fosse necessário subdividir o hospital em ala adulta e infantil. O pronto socorro infantil era interligado em todas essas especializadas, com a atuação de ninja médicos gerais capacitados em transferir essas crianças para especialidades sob demanda. Sakura achou que poderia ser algum erro do sistema, mas quando levantou-se de sua cadeira, observou várias ambulâncias chegando através da janela de seu consultório, e aquilo a alarmou.

_O que está acontecendo?_

Sakura correu de seu consultório e dispensou o elevador ao descer todos os 12 lances de escacas até chegar na ala do pronto socorro. Quando chegou ali, ela pôde perceber que o caos reinava pelos corredores. Havia tantas pessoas que ela não sabia por onde começar. Ela via pais chorando em cima de corpos infantis, crianças mutiladas em cima de macas, ninjas médicos tentando fazer algo que ainda pudessem para salvar aquelas crianças. Mas Sakura já tinha percebido — aquelas crianças chegaram mortas, e os ninja médicos estavam apenas fazendo seu trabalho de tentar, e ao mesmo tempo, de consolar os pais. Ela viu pela porta dupla do pronto socorro que mais ambulâncias chegavam.

Sakura parou um dos médicos ninjas que preenchia um formulário de óbito e de reconhecimento de corpo — a criança na maca ao lado dele tinha o corpo completamente carbonizado, e era impossível ter sua identidade sem um exame de DNA.

“O que está acontecendo? Por que ninguém me chamou?”, Sakura acabou se exaltando com o médico em questão.

“Sakura-sama!”, o jovem ninja médico pareceu amedrontado em ver sua chefe ali. E não era porque ele não estava fazendo um bom trabalho, porquê ele estava, “Bem…”

“Porque eu ordenei que não a chamassem”, a voz de Tsunade ecoou por trás.

“Shisou?”, Sakura perguntou com um ar de decepção. Mas apesar da decepção, algo no olhar de sua mestra não parecia normal. Era como se ela temesse dizer algo — dificilmente Tsunade temia ser sincera com ela.

“Houve um atentado na Academia Ninja por volta das 8 horas, e há 1 hora estamos recebendo os corpos das crianças vítimas desse atentado”, Sakura paralisou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, “Ainda estamos recebendo corpos e informações sobre o que aconteceu, e… Sakura, eu quero que você me escute. Não há certezas porquê há muitos corpos carbonizados, e atualmente estamos correndo uma análise de DNA em um garoto que aparenta ser…”

_Ser quem?_

_Satoshi?_

_Isso…_

“… já há membros da Anbu vasculhando toda a área em busca dos responsáveis, mas Naruto não me atualizou ainda, estamos esperando que…”

Sakura já não conseguia mais prestar a atenção no que Tsunade dizia.

Alguém cruelmente assassinou, mutilou e explodiu um local cheio de crianças inocentes.

Um local que seu filho frequentava.

Um local que seu filho possivelmente estava presente na hora do ataque.

Ela precisava saber.

Sakura nunca torceu tanto para que o filho a desobedecesse pelo menos uma vez em sua vida.

E se ele não tivesse ido para a escola?

E se ele se perdeu em Konoha?

E se….

E se…

E se…

Ela precisava procurar por Satoshi primeiro pela aldeia da folha antes de deixar que o desespero consumisse seu auto controle.

Satoshi pode estar vivo.

Sakura iria se segurar nesse pensamento….

.

.

.

…até que provem-a o contrário.


	5. Pesadelo de Criança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, gente. Gostaria de fazer alguns avisos e quero que vocês prestem a atenção. Essa estória não é +18 a toa. Tem violência e tem descrição de morte. Aviso que quem não gosta de ler ou que é sensível, não leia esse capítulo. "Mayra, compromete e estória eu pular esse capítulo e esperar o próximo?", e a resposta é "não". Esse capítulo conta detalhadamente o que houve dentro da academia ninja, e os próximos capítulos serão mais investigativos e focará no drama com a família Uchiha. Esse capítulo eu levei mais tempo que e o normal para escrever, e espero que vocês entendam tudo o que quis passar nesse capítulo.
> 
> Boa leitura.

_“Eu vi você entrando, garoto”, uma voz masculina ecoou pela secretaria._

_**Me viu entrar na academia?** _

_“Eu vi você”, a voz masculina parecia se divertir com aquilo, “E você poderia ter se salvado se tivesse desistido de entrar quando viu os portões principais fechados”_

˜˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜

Satoshi se concentrava ao máximo em lembra-se de todos os ensinamentos que havia aprendido até então — e de preferência, ser capaz de os pôr em prática.

_“Um ninja nunca deve mostrar qualquer fraqueza”_

Aquela regra havia sido o estopim para que Satoshi tomasse sua primeira decisão desde que havia encarado aquele ninja desconhecido. No momento que o ninja se aproximou, Satoshi saiu pela porta que ligava o corredor da secretaria as salas de aula no térreo, e apesar dele já esperar pelo o que ele iria encontrar, ele ignorou as vozes, os choros, os corpos, e correu.

Ele correu por sua vida….

.

.

.

…mas não antes de ouvir do cujo ninja: _“Pode correr, mas não pode se esconder”,_ num som sádico.

Satoshi percebeu que dentro de uma das salas de aula, um de seus sensei, ele recordava que seu nome era Idaku, lutava com um dos ninjas encapuzados enquanto os alunos daquela sala corriam através da porta para fugirem. Uma outra sensei, chamada Yuri, lutava com dois ninjas encapuzados pelo corredor, enquanto abria espaço para que os alunos conseguissem fugir daquele perímetro. Ele iria aproveitar aquele momento para sair do campo de visão do outro ninja encapuzado que provavelmente ainda o procurava.

_“Um ninja deve se preparar antes que seja tarde demais”_

Os alunos que ainda não estavam feridos corriam para lados aleatórios, dado que a única saída, a porta dupla de entrada, estava sendo escoltada por 4 ninjas encapuzados — eles não tinham para onde fugirem. Satoshi sabia que era questão de tempo até que eles começassem a investir nos alunos, e ele também sabia que ele só tinha uma alternativa: subir para o último andar. Para onde ele iria depois disso? Ele não sabia, pois naquele momento, todas as suas decisões eram tomadas baseadas em _sobrevivência_.

“Protejam-se!”, ele ouviu um sensei que ele não conhecia gritar. Ele percebeu que o sensei tentava juntar o maior número de alunos possíveis e lavava-os para as escadas para o primeiro andar. Satoshi foi junto do fluxo até o segundo andar. No meio do caminho, colegas caiam pelas escadas e eram pisoteados pelos outros, mas não havia nada que Satoshi pudesse fazer para ajudar. Ele mesmo, por ser pequeno em comparação aos colegas do primeiro andar, precisava manter a compostura para que ele não fosse pisoteado no caminho.

Chegando no primeiro andar, as coisas pareciam mais calmas por ali. O sensei guiava os alunos até o anfiteatro central, dizendo que seria um bom lugar para se esconder até que a ajuda chegasse. Satoshi foi um dos últimos a entrar no anfiteatro, ficando próximo de uma saída de ar a direita. O anfiteatro era pequeno demais para tanta gente, e no meio de uma variedade de rostos que Satoshi tanto via durante seus últimos meses na academia, o único rosto que ele queria encontrar não estava por ali.

_“O que tá acontecendo?”,_ ele ouviu um dos colegas murmurar.

_“Eu quero embora! Eu não quero ficar mais aqui”_ , ele podia ouvir uma voz chorosa de outro.

_“Eu quero meu pai!”_

E no meio de tantos choros e lamentos, um barulho estrondoso chamou a atenção de todos. As luzes centrais antes apagadas, agora estavam acesas.

_“Um ninja deve ver os significados ocultos dentro dos significados ocultos”_

Alguma coisa não estava certa. Por que o sensei iria acender as luzes do anfiteatro se a intenção era chamar a menor atenção possível? Por que o sensei não os levou até o terraço no terceiro andar para que eles pudessem chamar a atenção dos arredores aclamando por ajuda? Quando Satoshi começou a desconfiar de algo, ele viu tudo o que acontecia em câmera lenta. Primeiro foi um garoto louro de trajes marcantes — calça roxa e blusa azul clara — que tentou defender-se do golpe do sensei. Mas ele não era rápido como um Jonin. Satoshi conhecia o garoto, ele estava apenas a uma matéria em sua frente, sendo ainda muito lento até mesmo para um Genin. Satoshi viu quando a cabeça do colega fora decepada pela espada que ele nem havia notado que o sensei carregava.

A partir daquele momento, foi morte atrás de morte.

Uma garota que estava próxima do palco, tivera seus dois braços cruelmente arrancados somente com a força física do suposto sensei. E quando ele levou os olhos para cima, reparou que não era um, dois, três e muito menos quatro, eram oito sensei acima de suas cabeças.

Era um _henge no jutsu_ junto de _kage bunshin no jutsu._

Eles foram enganados.

A correria dentro do anfiteatro era sem valor. Satoshi não conseguia se movimentar, ele apenas testemunhava a morte dos colegas um atrás do outro. Ele sabia que a qualquer momento, seria ele.

_“O que você vai fazer?”_

Ele podia ouvir a voz rouca do pai falando com ele na parte mais interior de sua consciência.

_“Eu estou preso, não tem o que fazer”, ele resmungara em uma ocasião. Ele estava com as duas mãos presas atrás de si, com o pai depositando todo o seu peso em cima dele._

_“É isso que você vai dizer ao seu inimigo?”, ele podia ouvir a decepção na voz do pai._

Não. Ele não queria ser uma decepção. Se ele fosse morrer ali dentro, ele teria que pelo menos tentar. Talvez um dia, seus pais descobrissem que ele não havia desistido, mas que havia tentado como um _verdadeiro ninja_ a se desvencilhar de uma situação de vida ou morte, e então, eles sentiriam _orgulho._

Satoshi olhou para seu canto direito, onde viu uma tubulação de ar, e foi ali que ele resolveu que entraria. Aproveitando a confusão, ele usufruiu de seu tamanho e pouco peso para entrar na saída de ar, e usou toda a força que tinha nos braços e pernas para subir toda a tubulação. Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar no topo, ele andou pelo corredor de aço estreito, e no meio do caminho, havia uma abertura com perfurações abaixo de si, onde ele conseguia assistir todo o show de horrores que acontecia no centro do anfiteatro. Os clones das sombras do suposto sensei não apenas matava seus colegas, eles tinham parte de seus corpos mutilados e alguns sofriam até desmaiarem de tanta dor. Satoshi não sabia quanto tempo ficou assistindo aquilo, mas percebera que quanto mais ele ignorasse tudo em sua volta, maiores as chances dele encontrar Inoue e eles sairem dali.

.

.

.

Satoshi não sabia o quanto ele já havia caminhado pelas tubulações, mas até o momento, aquele era o lugar mais seguro para ele, pelo menos até a chegada da ajuda. Ele já havia checado todas as salas de aula, em busca de Inoue, mas não sentia o chakra da colega em nenhum lugar. Ele já tinha facilidade em sentir a presença de chakra, principalmente de pessoas de sua convivência, mas não encontrar a da única garota que ele não se importava em dividir seus brinquedos estava o deixando apreensivo.

Satoshi sabia que as chances de Inoue ter estado no andar térreo eram nulas. Eles estudavam no segundo andar, e como ele já havia verificado todo o primeiro andar pelas tubulações — descendo em cada sala de aula vazia para verificar os armários — ele poderia ir para o segundo andar em busca da amiga. Naquele meio tempo, Satoshi estava recolhendo o que ele achava ser pertinente carregar em sua mochila. Como algumas kunais e shurikens que encontrava no chão, além de um cobertor anti-chama, que por algum motivo, achava que levar aquilo da sala de química lhe seria útil. Todo esse processo ele fazia ignorando completamente sua volta, onde havia vários corpos de colegas caídos no chão, porém Satoshi, domado pela curiosidade, acabou olhando um pouco a situação dos colegas. Eles não pareciam mortos, pelo menos, ele podia sentir um pouco de chakra dentro de cada um. Todos estavam desmaiados, e por mais que Satoshi tentasse acordar alguns, era em vão. Ele não vira mais nenhum ninja encapuzado naquele andar, mas ele podia ouvir o eco pelas tubulações, mostrando que eles ainda estavam no anfiteatro — os gritos o rodeavam dentro das estreitas paredes de aço. Satoshi então desceu novamente das tubulações, para seguir para o segundo andar. Ele não queria arriscar subir para os andares através das tubulações, pois para cada andar possuía ventiladores de passagem de ar que os dividia, e ele não queria arriscar se machucar passando por aquilo.

Quando resolveu subir com cuidado para o segundo andar, para ter certeza que não pudesse ser visto por nenhum dos ninjas encapuzados, Satoshi rapidamente se escondeu na esquina do corredor do segundo andar, onde logo viu os armários onde se era guardado os materiais escolares. Antes que pudesse ser facilmente visto, Satoshi logo achou a tubulação de ar daquele andar e subiu por ele para se esconder. Quando ia começar a se movimentar, ele ouviu barulho de passos, e imediatamente ocultou seu chakra. Eram dois ninjas encapuzados — Satoshi conseguia senti-los — e ele sabia que haviam subido pelas escadas.

_Será que eles me viram?_

“Não adianta se esconderem crianças, nós vamos achar vocês”, ele ouviu um deles murmurar com sarcasmo. Ele sentiu um calafrio passar por todo o seu corpo. Parecia que eles estavam brincando de esconde-esconde, mas aquilo era diferente — eles se escondiam para protegerem suas vidas. Satoshi não havia sentido nenhum chakra até então dentro dos armários. Mas de repente, ele pôde sentir uma quantidade de chakra acumulada perto dos armários, parecia que havia gente dentro de cada armário. A adrenalina de ser descoberto havia deixado seus colegas amedrontados, acabando por descontrolar seu fluxo de chakra e eles ficarem expostos novamente.

_Droga! Escondam seus chakras!_

“Achei você”, ele pode ouvir o som de um armário se abrindo, e em seguida um som agudo de uma kunai fincando em pele.

“AHHHHHHH!”

“Solta ele!!”, ele reconheceu aquela voz. Era de Noan Hurimi, um dos gêmeos que estudava com ele. O grito posterior ao dele só poderia ter vindo de Nohan Hurimi, seu irmão gêmeo.

Ele pôde escutar o momento que Noan era estrangulado.

“Ugh…”

Satoshi fechou os olhos com aqueles sons.

**_Click, click, click._ **

**_Rank. Rank. Rank._ **

**_Ugh… Ugh…_ **

Aquilo era demais.

_Por quê?_

Por que seus amigos estavam sendo cruelmente assasinados? O quê eles poderiam ter feito para merecerem sofrerem assim? Por quê ele estava se torturando ao ver seus amigos sendo mortos? Por que ele estava adiando sua morte? Qual o sentido de fugir tanto se ele seria pego a qualquer momento?

Satoshi demorou para perceber, mas ele chorava em silêncio.

_“Um ninja nunca deve mostrar suas lágrimas”_

“Está na hora de fazer o que o chefe comandou”, ele ouviu um deles murmurar, tirando-o de seu sofrimento subconsciente.

“Amado-sama não vai gostar disso, ele deu ordens para que não tocássemos nas crianças”, o outro respondeu, parecia em dúvida.

“Cale a boca! Você é um covarde Toryma. Estamos sob o comando de Code-sama. Devemos explodir tudo agora, logo o Hokage saberá o que está acontecendo, o jutsu em volta da escola não durara para sempre, precisamos ser mais rápidos que aquela maldita raposa. Você ouviu o chefe, sem testemunhas”

_Eles vão explodir a academia?_

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

Satoshi ouviu som de passos pelo corredor. Parecia várias pessoas correndo.

“A onde vocês vão?”, ele ouviu a voz de um deles, que logo em seguida acrescentou, “É hora da diversão”, aquela frase vez o estômago de Satoshi embrulhar.

Esperando que o sons de passos sumisse, e os ninjas também estivessem longe o suficiente para não o detectarem, Satoshi desceu na tubulação e resolveu vagar pelo corredor. Ao se aproximar do armário a sua direita, ele viu o corpo dos gêmeos a sua frente.

A cena era um filme de terror.

Havia uma kunai fincada no coração de Nohan, e era vísivel o caminho que ela havia feito — de um ponto na parte de baixo de seu umbigo até seu coração, onde o ninja encapuzado colocou força suficiente para que a kunai entrasse quase que completamente em seu corpo, fazendo com que uma quantidade enorme de sangue ensopasse toda a camiseta branca do garoto. Ao seu lado estava Noan, seu pescoço estava completamente roxeado por conta do estrangulamento, e diferente do irmão, seus olhos estavam abertos e esbugalhados. Satoshi não podia deixar algo como aquilo o paralisar, se ele sucumbisse ao medo, ele morreria. Ele precisava ignorar toda aquela cena se quisesse sobreviver.

Eu preciso achar Inoue, ele pensou com determinação.

Quando deu as costas para os gêmeos, e passou pelos armários, Satoshi ouviu um barulho estranho. Parecia vir de dento de um dos armários. Talvez… alguém estivesse preso? Ele precisava descobrir. Quando se aproximou de um dos armários, onde ele julgara que foi da onde saiu o som, ele esperou… e esperou… até ouvir um outro som.

**_Snif… Snif…_ **

Parecia um som de choro. Quando ele abriu o armário, ele quase não acreditou no que viu. A garota usava calça legging preta e uma camiseta dourada que combinava com uma mecha que saia de seu cabelo vermelho. A menina segurava a cabeça com ambas as mãos, como se quisesse se proteger de qualquer som. Satoshi se ajoelhou, a fim de ficar na mesma altura, e quando a garota levantou o rosto, seus grandes olhos castanhos dourado o paralisaram.

_Inoue._

“… To-toshi-kun…”, ela conseguiu murmurar com a voz embargada — piscando várias vezes, como se não acreditasse no que via.

Antes mesmo que eles pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, Satoshi ouviu sons do outro lado do corredor, e ele sabia que eles não tinham o luxo de ficar no meio do corredor expostos daquela maneira. Quando puxou Inoue, ele notou que a garota mancava, e ao olhar para baixo, reparou que um de seus pés estava estornado para o lado oposto, como se ela tivesse caído em cima do próprio pé. Também notou que o cabelo antes branco, agora estava vermelho, e o cheiro de sangue emanava forte dali. Satoshi pegou Inoue no colo e correu até a saída de ar da tubulação, ajudando-a a subir enquanto esperava ansiosamente para que a garota conseguisse subir até estar acima dele.

_**Tap… Tap… Tap…** _

Os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos.

Ele não teria tempo.

“Me encontre no terraço”, ele disse a ela, e olhou para trás para ter certeza que ainda não tinha sido visto.

“…”

“Pegue isso”, ele jogou para ela sua mochila azul, com todos os seus pertences, “Prometa me devolver isso no terraço”

Inoue olhou bem para Satoshi, e apesar da escuridão que era dentro das tubulações, a pequena faixa de luz que saia do início da tubulação era o suficiente para que ela pudesse encarar seus olhos verde esmeralda, e ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Ela estava com medo. Ela tremia. Ela não encontrava forças nem para verbalizar qualquer palavra. Ele confiar algo dele a ela, era uma forma de força-la a tomar uma atitude. Ele queria que ela o encontrasse no terraço. Ele queria que ela fosse forte — assim como ele estava sendo.

Satoshi não esperou por sua resposta, sua sombra logo sumiu do início da tubulação, e ela ouviu um som fraco de uma porta se abrindo e se fechando — no mesmo segundo que ela ouviu passos pesados naquele corredor.

_Toshi-kun… por favor…_

Inoue ocultou novamente seu chakra, colocou a mochila em suas costas e esperou quem quer que fosse que estivesse no corredor — ela precisava ter certeza de que Satoshi conseguira se esconder a tempo.

“Tem algo errado…”, ela ouviu alguém murmurar.

“Havia concentração de chakra aqui, e agora não mais. Malditas crianças—“

**_BOOM!_ **

Inoue se concentrou ao máximo para manter seu chakra oculto, mas a tarefa era difícil com as tubulações a balançando. Algo havia explodido no térreo da academia, e ela tinha uma leve impressão que tudo começara a cair.

**_BOOM!_ **

Outra explosão — aquela fez tremer toda a estrutura que mantinha a academia em pé. As tubulações não aguentavam mais, e começaram a cair — cada pedaço de aço caia, como um efeito dominó — e notando isso, Inoue começou a engatinhar rápido, seguindo em frente.

“Ali! Na tubulação!”

“Eu sabia que tinha essas pestes na tubulação”

Inoue não reparou uma abertura com perfurações no meio da tubulação, e acabou colocando todo seu peço ali em cima com um de seus joelhos, a fazendo cair diretamente no chão.

“Não adianta correr”, aquela ameaça fez com que os pelos em sua nuca se arrepiassem. A dor que ela sentiu com o impacto não podia ser processada por seu cérebro tamanha a descarga de adrenalina que aquele momento tinha proporcionado a seu corpo.

Ela pôde ouvir outra explosão abaixo de si, fazendo com que seu corpo tremesse ainda mais.

Ela podia ouvir os passos pesados se aproximando cada vez mais dela.

_Toshi-kun… eu não vou conseguir te encontrar no terraço… me perdoe…_

.

.

.

_Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!_

Ela ouviu alguém convocar o estilo fogo. Ela demorou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos, e quando finalmente os fez, ela viu os dois ninjas encapuzados sendo consumido pelas chamas atrás de si, e em seguida, ela sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para cima, puxando seu braço direito em volta do tronco de alguém.

“Precisamos ir para o terraço AGORA!”, ela ouviu a suplica energética do único amigo que fizera em sua curta vida. Ela não sabia nem como, mas conseguiu acompanhar seus passos pesados até o final do corredor, onde havia uma escada que os levava ao terraço. Naquele meio tempo, entre chegar até as escadas e subir os degraus, Inoue acabou observando até demais o rosto de Satoshi — e ela tremeu com o que viu.

Não parecia o garoto gentil e de traços suaves que ela estava acostumada. Seu rosto estava mais severo, seus lábios comprimidos, e seus olhos… não estavam mais da cor que ela tanto se pegou gostar — sua íris estava preenchida por uma cor vermelho vivo, e ela podia ver que seus olhos estavam lacrimejando.

“Inoue, precisamos pular”, ela foi tirada de seu devaneio quando Satoshi se dirigiu a ela de imediato ao chegarem no terraço, a colocando com cuidado no chão, “Aqueles caras estão vindo atrás da gente, eu não consegui fazer nada com eles, eu só os atrasei”, ela podia sentir medo em sua voz. E quando levantou o rosto, reparou que sua íris agora voltara a ser de sua cor favorita.

Será que ela havia sonhado que seus olhos mudaram de cor?

Ela viu Satoshi pegando algo na mochila que estava nas costas dela, e abriu algo que parecia uma manta.

“Precisamos nos proteger, e a única chance que temos de sobreviver é usando isso”, ele disse, mas ela viu que seus olhos olhavam através dela, e ela podia sentir o medo emanando neles.

**_BOOM!_ **

Outra explosão podia ser sentida abaixo deles. Ela percebeu que praticamente toda a academia ninja estava começando a ficar em chamas, e aos poucos, a estrutura não aguentaria mais. Eles iriam desabar.

“Vocês não tem para onde ir”, um dos encapuzados disse, sua voz era sádica, e ele parecia se divertir com o medo das crianças, “Ou morrem aqui, ou morrem carbonizados — as duas maneiras farei com que seja dolorida”

Inoue ficou paralisada com a cena. Eram somente eles quatro no terraço. Eles não tinham chances alguma. Eram ninjas experientes — talvez Jonins, enquanto eles eram dois novatos na academia ninja. Ela viu Satoshi se por a frente dela, com duas kunais em cada mão. Eles não tinham chance de sobreviver, e mesmo assim… Satoshi ainda se propunha a lutar.

Seria ela… _covarde?_

.

.

.

Não.

Ela não era covarde.

Inoue pegou uma kunai que achara na mochila, e levantou-se com dificuldade — ela queria estar ao lado de Satoshi se fosse para tentar. Eles tentariam juntos.

“É uma pena, achei que seria divertido brincar com você, mas aparentemente, você, garoto, só sabe usar katon, e que katon mais fraquinho…”

Satoshi não gostou da ironia do encapuzado. Ele sabia que aquele katon não fora suficiente. Satoshi nunca havia usado aquele ninjutsu em batalha antes, pois ele nunca havia presenciado uma até então. Não era os planos dele usar um ninjutsu que ele ainda não havia aperfeiçoado, mas o momento lhe obrigou a tentar. Satoshi treinava todos os dias desde sua irmã havia lhe ensinado os selos, e ele pretendia mostrar ao pai quando ele chegasse da missão e visse que ele já dominava o jutsu do clã antes dele ensiná-lo.

Ele queria impressionar o pai.

Mas agora, era tudo em vão.

.

.

.

Por que….

….ele iria morrer.

.

.

.

_**Tum. Tum. Tum.** _

_**Tum. Tum. Tum.** _

Aquele som chamou a atenção das duas crianças.

“O que é isso?”, eles viram quando um dos encapuzados começou a tremer e a se afastar deles.

“Mas o quê…”, o outro se ajoelhou no chão, e tamanha era a dor que sentira que ele rasgou a camiseta preta de manga longa que usava, mostrando todo seu peitoral.

O tórax dele se movimentava de uma maneira anormal. Como se o coração dele quisesse sair do lugar.

“Eles vão…”, Inoue não conseguiu terminar sua fala. Ela só teve tempo de presenciar ser empurrada por Satoshi dos dois ninjas e sentir algo a cobrindo.

Ela não sabia exatamente como ocorreu em ordem cronológica. Ela sentiu seu corpo flutuar, ser coberto e então uma dor avassaladora a espremer. Ela não conseguia respirar — ela não sabia se era por ser fisicamente difícil se movimentar ou por conta da fumaça que a rodeava.

.

.

.

A Academia Ninja havia enfim desmoronado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aguardo vocês para o capítulo 6! Agradeço antecipadamente o feedback!


	6. Criança Fora do Mapa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, pessoal. Gostaria de agradecer a quem está acompanhando a estória e deixando seu feedback, vocês não sabem como fico feliz em saber que apesar de ser angst/dark vocês estão gostando do rumo da estória. Como disse anteriormente, os próximos capítulos serão mais investigativos e focados no drama da família Uchiha quanto a POSSÍVEL morte de Satoshi. Agradeço antecipadamente pelo feedback. Boa leitura!

Sakura ainda aguardava pelos exames de DNA que a equipe biomédica realizava no laboratório sediado no hospital infantil de Konoha. Enquanto isso, ela também esperava por informações sobre o paradeiro de Satoshi, pois ela não queria pensar que seu filho estivesse dentre as vitimas do massacre — não até ter certeza de que o filho tivesse entrado na escola.

Sarada havia chegado a poucos minutos no hospital — acompanhada de Boruto — ambos muito cansados por terem feito uma viagem de quase um dia inteiro em pouquíssimas horas. Sarada estava energética e seu rosto mostrava preocupação apesar de manter a compostura, mas no momento que viu a mãe no pronto socorro, ela não conseguiu mais manter as lágrimas que ela tanto lutou para segurar nas últimas horas. 

Sakura abraçara a filha no momento que ela se aproximou, não dizendo uma palavra. Ela não tinha nada que pudesse dizer a Sarada que pudesse a acalmar — que pudesse acalmar a _si mesma_. Ela mesma não sabia mais o que acontecia, pois Tsunade a mantinha longe de todo o procedimento do hospital, dizendo que Sakura era apenas a mãe de um possível paciente, e que ela não era funcionária do hospital naquele momento.

Boruto, olhando mãe e filha ainda se abraçando na sala de espera do hospital infantil, resolveu que aquele seria o momento para se retirar as deixar a sós. Mas quando o fez…

“…Boruto?”

Ele ouviu Sarada o chamar. Quando se virou, ele pôde ver os olhos da única garota que fazia seu coração palpitar lhe suplicando algo. Ela se afastara apenas um pouco do aconchego da mãe, e era até estranho para ele ver Sarada em um estado tão _vulnerável_. Ele conhecia muito bem sua amiga de equipe, e sabia que ela era a garota mais durona da terra do fogo. Vê-la naquele estado, fazia com que ele sentisse algo estranho dentro de si, como se ele sentisse que deveria fazer algo a mais. Como se ele quisesse pegar suas dores a _fazê-las dele_.

Eles se encararam apenas por alguns segundos, e Boruto deu um pequeno sorriso reconfortante para ela, como se dissesse que havia entendido seu recado.

_Obrigada._

Ele sabia que era isso que ela queria dizer. Ele conhecia aquela garota melhor do que ninguém, talvez até melhor que ela mesma.

“Eu virei mais tarde ver vocês”, ele disse, e então se retirou, atravessando a porta dupla que dividia a sala de espera com o pátio principal do hospital infantil.

˜˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜˜

“Sakura-chan?”, ela ouviu uma voz cuidadosamente a chamar, e ela logo reconheceu de quem se travava.

“Naruto”, ao perceber o amigo próximo dela, ela se desvencilhou de Sarada, que acabou adormecendo em seus braços enquanto as duas estavam sentadas nas cadeiras duplas. Dobrando seu jaleco branco, o colocou perto do encosto da cadeira, para que a cabeça de Sarada continuasse confortável e não mudasse de posição. Ela não queria conversar com Naruto ali e ter o risco de Sarada escutar. Ela lutava por sua dor, mas também lutava pela dor de Sarada, e como mãe, sentia-se no dever de ser um escudo protetor para sua filha. Se fosse para Sarada saber de algo, seria ela mesma quem contaria a filha.

“O que você descobriu?”

Ela viu que Naruto parecia desanimado com o que ia dizer, nem mesmo seu _kage bunshin_ conseguia disfarçar.

“Shikamaru me atualizou sobre as buscar pela aldeia, e agora temos certeza de que Satoshi entrou na Academia Ninja”

“Como podem ter tanta certeza?”, Sakura ainda teimava em acreditar que o filho não havia entrado na academia.

“Primeiro, a inteligência verificou as câmeras de segurança no centro da aldeia, e é possível ver Satoshi pegando a rua principal da Academia”, Naruto pronunciou e parecia em conflito em dizer a próxima informação, mas mesmo assim, a fez, “Ele estava bem atrasado, pois ele foi visto pelas câmeras por volta das 7:50 AM”

“Os ataques começaram depois das 8 horas, Satoshi não deve ter entrada na escola”

“Sakura-chan…”

“Ele deve estar em algum lugar pela aldeia, talvez no parque! Pode ter se perdido, ou…”, parecia que Sakura encontrava qualquer desculpa para ignorar o óbvio.

“São 12h40, Sakura-chan”, Naruto a cortou, sua face mostrava o quanto ele queria acreditar na fé da amiga de infância, “Não acha que Satoshi já não teria voltado para casa? Ele é um garoto esperto…”

Sakura se calou com aquela frase. Sim, Satoshi era um garoto esperto. Esperto demais para sua pouca idade. Inteligente demais. Comportado demais. E ele era um **bom** filho. Não havia razão para ela acreditar que Satoshi mataria aula para brincar em algum parque da vila. Ele tinha sim suas limitações, mas era determinado a aprender e a treinar. Era disciplinado e educado. Mesmo atrasado, ela não tinha dúvidas que ele poderia usar seu charme para entrar na academia sem ser advertido.

Mas…

Se ela aceitasse que Satoshi havia entrado na academia, isso só poderia significar uma coisa…

“Ainda há 11 crianças não encontradas…”, ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

“Sakura-chan, há outra coisa que preciso te dizer”, Naruto respirou fundo, olhou diretamente para a figura adormecida de Sarada na cadeira ao fundo, e então, olhou Sakura diretamente nos olhos, “Só sabemos sobre o total de crianças na academia por conta da chamada eletrônica, e temos confirmado 429 alunos nessa lista, tendo somente um aluno faltante”, ele deixou Sakura absorver a informação antes de continuar, “Isso quer dizer que, ou Satoshi não entrou na academia — o que já descartamos, pois a inteligência pode ter errado em não detectar os invasores, mas eles não errariam em não ver uma criança pela câmera de segurança, ou, Satoshi por estar atrasado, entrou na academia durante o ataque, e seu nome não consta na lista de chamada”

“Eu não entendo o que isso quer dizer”

“Se a equipe médica local não o encontrar em 48h nos escombros da academia, ele será dado como desaparecido”, era a voz de Shikamaru.

Sakura percebeu como aquela informação deixava Naruto preocupado, e logo olhou para Shikamaru, que se aproximava na reunião dos dois no corredor.

“E isso na prática quer dizer o quê?”, ela perguntou com a voz baixa.

“Que como não há provas que Satoshi está na academia, não há motivos para o procurar nos escombros. Quando as últimas 11 crianças e 3 funcionários forem encontrados, não há motivo legal para continuar procurando”, apesar no tom formal de Shikamaru, ela podia sentir que ele não gostava nem um pouco daquele rumo de conversa, e muito menos concordava com aquela atitude.

“Mas é lógico que não deixarei chegar a esse ponto, Sakura-chan. Não vamos desistir de encontrar o Satoshi—“, Naruto logo começou a dizer mas foi cortado por Shikamaru.

“Os membros do conselho estão acima do Hokage, e eles não concordaram com isso. Eles não veem motivo em procurar por uma criança que não consta na lista de chamada, e que o ideal seria declará-lo desaparecido”, Shikamaru ignorava completamente o olhar melancólico de Sakura enquanto dizia aquilo — ele simplesmente não conseguia encará-la.

“Naruto…”, Sakura conseguiu dizer após quase um minuto de silêncio, “Você não consegue encontrá-lo no Modo Sennin?”

…

“Eu não sei o tipo de jutsu que eles usaram em volta da estrutura da Academia, mas eu não consegui enxergar e nem escutar o que acontecia mesmo com o prédio do Hokage estando quase que do lado da Academia. Eu não consegui ajudar a equipe médica local a encontrar as vítimas… é como se eu estivesse cego… nem mesmo Kurama conseguiu sentir algo próximo…”

“E isso levanta ainda mais as suspeitas que a Organização Kara está por trás disso, somente eles saberiam das habilidades de Naruto e então conseguirem passar despercebidos”, Shikamaru emendou.

Sakura deu as costas para os dois e se dirigiu até a porta dupla que dava para o pátio do hospital infantil.

“Sakura-chan?”

“Me deixe sozinha”, ela murmurou baixo, para que Sarada não escutasse.

Naruto e Shikamaru nunca haviam se sentido tão incapazes como naquele momento. Eles eram o Hokage e o conselheiro do Hokage, e mesmo assim, tais títulos não lhe davam direitos a mais para ajudar uma amiga.

Mas isso não significava que eles não poderiam fazer algo por _de_ _baixo dos panos_.

“Shikamaru”, Naruto chamou sua atenção.

“Eu quero que você reuna os três melhores ninjas sensoriais da aldeia, e quero que eles trabalhem junto da equipe médica”

“Já temos ninjas sensoriais trabalhando com a equipe médica nos escombros—“, Shikamaru ia dizendo para logo entendeu onde Naruto queria chegar. Eles já tinham ninjas sensoriais trabalhando no local, e tecnicamente, já eram ninjas contratados para realizar aquele serviço. Tudo o que eles precisavam fazer, era secretamente falar com apenas um deles, para que esse ninja focasse sua busca em um certo _alguém_. Mas nenhum dos dois poderia fazer aquele pedido diretamente. Eles precisavam colocar alguém como intermediário, para que o conselho não tivesse provas contra eles em algum futuro póstero.

“Falarei com Sai”, Shikamaru murmurou baixo, mexendo pouco os lábios, pois sabia que as câmeras de segurança do hospital os filmava.

Naruto acenou para Shikamaru e então seu _kage bunshin_ desapareceu.

˜˜˜˜*˜˜˜˜˜

Sakura não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Faltava apenas uma palavra de Naruto para que Satoshi fosse considerado uma criança desaparecida. Ela sabia que mesmo sendo provado que ele havia entrada dentro da academia, aquilo não era o suficiente para fazer com que os **malditos** membros do conselho considerassem ele um presente no local. Apesar do conselho atual ser formado por membros um pouco mais jovens, eles eram filhos dos antigos conselheiros, e parecia que o ódio pelo clã Uchiha estava enraizado naquele conselho. Ela sabia que nem mesmo sua influência como médica ninja em todo o mundo poderia fazer com o que o conselho ficasse a seu favor e aceitasse Satoshi como um presente na academia no dia atual. Ela sabia que no momento que aceitou casar-se com Sasuke Uchiha, o sobrenome do clã iria persegui-la pelo resto de sua vida, e com isso, seus filhos também seriam sempre observados. Nem mesmo o fato de Sasuke ter trabalhado tanto anos secretamente para os Kages em função de proteger o mundo ninja havia mudado a opinião do conselho sobre ele, pois para eles, os Uchihas eram instáveis, e por qualquer ocasião de vida, eles poderiam mudar o rumo de sua trajetória, opiniões e até crenças.

Aquele tipo de pensamento a enojava.

Seus filhos, indiretamente, iriam pagar por toda a fama que o clã Uchiha fez nos anos passados, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. E também não era algo que ela pudesse compartilhar com Sasuke, pois o mesmo, por várias vezes durante seu início de relacionamento, dizia temer ter filhos e condená-los a uma vida de julgamentos e preconceito, dizendo que para ele, somente ele e Sakura sempre seria o suficiente — e ela estava feliz com isso.

Mas então, o inesperado aconteceu, eles tiveram Sarada.

Não havia nada planejado, mas eles também nunca se preocuparam em se precaverem quando iniciaram a relação íntima. Eles eram recém-casados, e como estavam em viagem juntos pelo mundo, fazendo pequenas missões locais ao mesmo tempo que procuram por traços de Kaguya Otsutsuki, ambos não tinham tempo nem mesmo de pensarem sobre aquele tipo de preocupação. Sakura havia deixado seu dia a dia na aldeia, e com a viagem, ela nem se lembrou da rotina em sua vida diária em tomar pílulas anticoncepcionais no momento que saiu em missão com Sasuke.

Não demorou muito para que ela descobrisse a gravidez, poucos meses depois de estarem em viagem. E apesar de ambos deixarem claro que somente os dois era o suficiente, a notícia da gravidez havia os deixado em êxtase. Sakura de início, temia compartilhar a informação com Sasuke, sabendo como o amado se sentia em relação a ser pai, e o temor que ele tinha em trazer uma criança ao mundo, sem nem mesmo ter certeza se seria seguro o futuro para ela. Mas ao compartilhar a notícia a ele, viu que seu temor era mimo de criança. Ela nunca havia visto Sasuke Uchiha sorrir como ele havia sorrido quando soube que seria pai. Ela já havia testemunhado muitos sorrisos, que internamente em sua cabeça, ela os classificava como os favoritos dos favoritos. Um deles, foi quando ela havia aceitado sua proposta de ir junto dele em sua missão, e o próximo sorriso, veio semanas depois, quando ele havia a beijado pela primeira vez, e em seguida, pedindo-a que torna-se sua esposa.

_Você é minha luz… e Sarada… minha esperança._

Ele havia dito a ela uma vez, horas depois do nascimento de sua primeira filha. E naquele mesmo dia, ele havia prometido que faria tudo que estivesse a seu alcance para que Sarada fosse feliz naquele mundo atual.

_Vocês são o bem mais precioso que eu tenho em vida. E eu vou proteger mesmo que isso me custe muito._

Ele disse minutos antes de partir pelo portão principal da Aldeia da Folha — ele precisava continuar sua missão de busca por traços de Kaguya, mas ela não poderia mais estar ao seu lado. Sarada tornara-se a prioridade de ambos, e ela precisava deixar claro a filha o amor que o pai tinha por elas, mesmo ele não estando fisicamente presente.

E mesmo com tantos sacrifícios, saudade, dor, erros, arrependimentos, voltas por cima e esforços, as pessoas ainda julgavam seus filhos por serem filhos de quem eram.

O mundo não merecia Sasuke Uchiha, e somente Sakura e amigos próximos enxergavam aquilo.

“Sakura”, Tsunade a chamou da porta dupla. Ela estava parada em frente a porta, “Nenhum DNA das últimas crianças foi compatível com o DNA de Satoshi”

Sakura respirou fundo antes de responder, e olhando uma árvore de ipê aparentemente seca a sua frente, respondeu, “Eu não sei se fico triste ou feliz com essa notícia”, murmurou sem emoção na voz.

“Shikamaru me contou”, Tsunade se aproximou da ex-aluna, mas ainda ficou um pouco longe para respeitar seu espaço, mas ao ver que Sakura ainda olhava para a árvore de ipê, resolveu que o melhor seria deixar sozinha, mas não antes de dizer, “Não perca sua fé”.

Aquelas palavras foram o estopim para que Sakura chorasse pela primeira vez naquele dia.

˜˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜

_“Shizune-sama!!!”_

_“Shizune-sama!!!”_

Shizune estava preenchimento mais um formulário de óbito quando escutou vários ninjas a chamando de fora da cabana que se encontrava. Devido ao alto índice de pessoas vítimas do massacre, o hospital infantil acabou passando por super lotação no pronto socorro, e por aquele motivo, os médicos locais montaram cabanas do lado dos escombros a fim de realizar as buscar e já tratarem o que fosse possível quando encontrasse por sobreviventes. Mas até o momento, eles só encontravam corpos carbonizados ou mutilados — e sem vida. Ela já havia enviado um relatório mais atual para o Hokage que dizia que haviam encontrado todos os 40 servidores da academia, e que ainda faltavam 3 crianças para finalizar suas buscas.

_“Shizune-sama!!!”_

_Deve ser mais um alarme falso_ , ela pensou desanimana, levantando-se da cadeira.

_“Precisamos levar a garota para o hospital e rápido!!!”_

_“Nossas bolsas de sangue se esgotaram? COMO VOCÊS DEIXAM ISSO ACONTECER E NÃO REPORTAM?”_

Aquilo fez Shizune sair em disparada da cabana.

“O quê está acontecendo?”

“Uma garotinha de aparentemente 5-7 anos foi encontrada no extremo norte dos escombros, quando a encontramos achamos que estava morta, mas seu chakra ainda está fraco, e ela foi a única que encontramos que não foi consumida pelas chamas da explosão”, um dos ninjas médicos respondeu prontamente, enquanto Shizune observava a garota ser colocada na ambulância de Konoha. Ela reconheceu a garota apesar do rosto machucado e o cabelo cheio de sangue.

Ela já havia visto aquela menina no parque do hospital — era uma criança frequente no local.

Shizune prontamente entrou na ambulância enquanto usava ninjutsu médico para manter a garota viva — pelo menos até chegarem ao hospital.

Uma criança sobrevivera.

Shizune não sabia se alegrava-se ou entristecia-se com a situação.

_Que tipo de traumas essa garotinha não deverá passar se sobreviver?_

Só o tempo diria.


	7. Um Plano Infalível

No meio de um conjunto laboratorial — tubos de ensaio, beckers, microscópicos de alta precisão, agulhas finas, colorações, lâminas, laminolas e tanques de oxigênio — se encontrava ele, com seu cigarro na boca, a luz do computador sendo refletida por seus óculos de grau.

_Rodando Dados…_

.

.

.

_Dados recebidos._

.

.

.

_Falha nas amostras do DNA._

_Erro no padrão genético._

_Possível causa: Incompatibilidade Genética_

“Droga”, ele grunhiu com raiva, levantando-se da enorme cadeira e indo em direção a uma de suas amostras humanas, que estava dentro de uma cápsula de vidro sendo alimentada por uma sonda. Ele não sabia o que acontecera e nem o porquê todos os homens que ele havia implementado o gene do Karma-G haviam explodido. Ele tinham aquela amostra há anos, e estava perto de formular a forma perfeita do Karma-G. Ele não conseguia pensar em nenhum motivo para que a decodificação no DNA dos homens enviado a Konoha haviam dado erro genético.

“Irritado com algo, Amado?”, alguém o chamou da porta do laboratório, encostado na soleira da porta.

“Não é nada”, ele respondeu prontamente, mantendo a compostura e sentando-se novamente para mexer no computador. Ele não diria nada sobre seus verdadeiros planos para Code.

Amado não confiava no também ex-membro da Kara, Code, que logo que descobrira que ele deixaria a organização sem nunca ter dito o motivo real de sua saída, o seguiu até sua base escondida na Vila Oculta da Chuva. Code dizia que se importava somente com “quem paga mais”, mas Amado ainda mantinha o pé esquerdo atrás de si, para estar sempre a frente do “colega”.

A verdade era que Amado havia descoberto que logo que ele não prestasse mais para o líder da Organização Kara, Jigen, ele seria eliminado. Por anos ele estudou, testou e conseguira implementar um RNAm que fizesse com que uma pessoa humana comum pudesse desenvolver poderes inimagináveis através da mudança de seu DNA original — o Karma. Logo que Amado havia descoberto como fazer essa alteração de DNA, de imediato desenvolveu uma cura, o anti-Karma. Sua ideia era vender essa cura para quem pagasse mais, e no fim, acabou se envolvendo com a empresa farmacêutica controlada pelo magnata Owby, que lhe prometeu proteção total além de investimento ilimitado.

Amado estava planejando se livrar de Code, e para isso, estava aperfeiçoando o Karma, formando o Karma-G, com poderes além da compreensão, e com isso, ele poderia desenvolver homens incríveis para trabalhar para ele, e então, eliminar de vez Code. Se livrando de Code, ele poderia finalmente vender a cura do Karma para as grandes nações, e também o Karma-G como material bélico, e ele não tinha dúvidas dos preços exorbitantes que receberia por essas drogas.

Mas antes disso, ele precisava encontrar a perfeição para o Karma-G, e para isso, descobrir o erro na decodificação do DNA dos homens enviados a Konoha. Sua ideia inicial não era somente testar sua pesquisa piloto ao enviar seus homens com Karma-G para Konoha, mas também de incriminar a Organização Kara, que ele já não fazia mais parte, para que o mundo se concentrasse mais na Organização do que na busca _do suposto membro que abandonou o grupo_.

Amado sabia que os boatos estavam a solta, e por mais que se tratasse apenas de boatos, logo eles descobririam que ele realmente não fazia mais parte da Organização, e sendo descoberto, Jigen o acharia também. Ao usar homens com as mesmas vestimentas, características, modo de combate e até com habilidade além da compreensão — como o jutsu de ocultamento de chakra e de semelhar chakra — ele sabia que Konoha logo iria suspeitar da Organização, e assim, desfocar seus ninjas, liberando Amado a continuar com suas experiências sem risco de ser descoberto. E ao mesmo tempo que ele enganava Konoha, principal aldeia ninja que estava atrás de qualquer informação que fosse da Kara, ele também enganava Jigen. Amado estava mandando ninjas se passando por ele para vários lugares do mundo, a fim de espalhar completamente os ninjas mais habilidosos de Konoha, e sabendo que Jigen estava seguindo todos os passos de Konoha, ele enganava os dois ao mesmo tempo.

“Você não parece muito feliz, deu algo errado em Konoha?”, Code parecia saber de algo, e isso irritava Amado.

“Está tudo indo como planejado”, mentiu.

“Se é assim…”, Code então virou as costas para Amado, saindo do laboratório.

 _Eu ainda me livrarei dele_ , Amado pensou com veemência.

˜˜˜•˜˜˜

“Alguma notícia, Shikamaru?”, Naruto perguntou esperançoso logo que viu o amigo entrar em sua sala. Naruto estava trabalhando em toda papelada e relatórios do acontecimento ocorrido nas últimas horas, e se tinha algo que ele mais queria fazer, era estar ajudando nas buscas por sobreviventes, e não estar verificando papeladas do ocorrido.

“Nenhuma, infelizmente”, Shikamaru suspirou, “Todos os membros da Anbu já retornaram, e disseram que não há nenhum rastro — o mínimo que fosse dos responsáveis pelo ataque. A inteligência também ainda não sabe responder como eles passaram pela barreira de Konoha sem serem detectados… estamos de mãos atadas por enquanto”, Shikamaru parecia frustado com todos os acontecimentos e a falta de provas.

“Mas que droga!”, Naruto se exaltou, “Aqueles canalhas mexeram como nossas crianças…poderia ser…”, Naruto respirou fundo, o olhar triste, “São filhos de alguém, famílias estão em luto, e eu não consigo fazer nada!”.

“Sim, mas não há nada que possamos fazer, por mais frustrante que isso possa ser, acredite, Naruto, eu também estou irritado”

“É a Kara, eu não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso. Eles estão finalmente se mostrando depois de anos”, Naruto disse, virando-se um pouco na cadeira e olhando para aldeia pela grande janela de vidro atrás de si.

“A inteligência também acredita nisso, e por isso já convoquei uma reunião com os Kages para essa tarde. As notícias correm rápido, e já recebi ligação do Kazegake e da Tsuchikage querendo saber como anda nossas investigações. As grandes nações já estão em alerta para qualquer ataque da Kara”

Naruto suspirou fundo, parecia que aquele dia terrível jamais teria um fim. Por fim, resolveu melhorar o assunto com pelo menos uma notícia boa.

“Shizune mandou um relatório atualizando dizendo que acharam uma sobrevivente”

Aquilo parecia ser uma novidade para Shikamaru, que logo mudou sua expressão facial, mostrando surpresa.

“Pensei que todos os professores e funcionários da parte administrativa estavam mortos”, Shikamaru parecia confuso.

“Isso também me deixou curioso, mas é uma menina, e apesar de ter perdido muito sangue, conseguiram a levar a tempo para o hospital, onde está sendo devidamente tratada e já não corre mais risco de vida. Seu nome é Inoue Hiyume”

“A neta dos Hyuga?”

“Eu não sabia disso, mas ela é prima de segundo grau da Hinata. Ela é neta de Ren Hyuga, tia da Hinata”

“Os Hyugas devem estar bem felizes com a notícia”, Shikamaru murmurou.

“Nem tanto. Parece que a mãe da Inoue fugiu de Konoha antes mesmo de Hinata e eu nos casarmos, nem ela sabe dos detalhes, mas ela diz que isso dentro do clã é um tabu, e desde que a menina perdeu os pais em uma missão, ela está sub o cuidado dos avós, mas não é bem recebida dentro do próprio clã”

“Pensei que os Hyuga estivessem mais mente aberta, especialmente depois da última guerra”

“Alguns membros do clã não gostaram das últimas atitudes do meu sogro, e uma delas foi dele ter aceitado meu casamento com Hinata. Ainda há alguns velhos que defendem o casamento consanguíneo”

“Isso é… realmente um saco”, Shikamaru soltou um muxoxo e Naruto acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

“Vou me preparar para a reunião de daqui a pouco”, Naruto se levantou da cadeira e passou por Shikamaru.

“A onde vai?”, Shikamaru perguntou curioso.

Naruto ponderou por um momento antes de responder.

“Tomar um ar”

˜˜˜•˜˜˜

“Sai-san”

Era um dos ninjas sensoriais que Sai havia contatado as escondidas. Sob o pedido de Naruto, Sai havia secretamente conversado com um dos ninjas sensoriais que ele julgava de confiança para focar especificamente em encontrar Satoshi Uchiha. Faltava somente 1 criança para ser encontrada, e as buscas então teriam um fim. Era quase 15h30 da tarde, e apesar da grande fumaça e calor que ainda fazia em volta dos escombros do que restava da Academia Ninja, o tempo estava nublado, indicando que logo cairia chuva. O ninja que ele confiava precisava encontrar Satoshi — e rápido, pois após terminar toda a busca pelos escombros, aquilo tudo seria destruído em estilhaços menores, para ficar mais fácil para que eles pudessem reconstruir a Academia. E se ainda havia chances deles encontrar o corpo do garoto, vivo ou morto, o momento era aquele.

“Foi encontrado o último corpo nos escombros, mas a pedido de Shizune-sama, os ninjas médicos ainda não relataram nos documentos, a fim de aproveitarem mais o tempo para procurar pelo garoto”

Shizune estava o ajudando também, e isso lhes comprava mais tempo. Porém, eles precisavam ser mais rápidos, antes que alguém de cima descobrisse que eles estavam ignorando as ordens maiores e procurando por um garoto que por lei deveria ser dado como desaparecido.

_Sakura merece isso._

Sai não conseguia imaginar como a colega de time se sentia. Não saber se seu filho está vivo ou morto, não ter seu corpo nem mesmo para enterrar — ele não conseguia se imaginar em seu lugar. Doía-lhe só de pensar na possibilidade do garoto desaparecido nos escombros fosse Inojin.

_“SAIAM DA FRENTE”_

Ele ouviu alguém gritar do outro lado da floresta. O ninja que havia reportado a Sai logo se afastou — para não levantar suspeitas — e Sai aproveitou o momento para se aproximar do lado oeste da floresta, onde deveria ainda ter a estrutura da academia, e ver alguém correr em direção norte dos escombros. Ignorando completamente o ninja que havia reportado a ele, Sai correu em direção ao individuo que havia acabado de chegar no local e que estava se dirigindo ao extremo norte — querendo saber quem era e o que aquele individuo queria.

Quando se aproximou do individuo, ele não acreditou.

Era toneladas de barras de aço retiradas do local e jogadas para qualquer lado que fosse — sem nem mesmo ter o cuidado de saber se havia gente ou não para onde ele jogava aquilo. As barreiras ali eram tremendas, pois quando as barras de aço finalmente foram retiradas por completo, ainda tinha pelo menos metros e metros de escombros que possivelmente eram resquícios de paredes. O buraco ficou tão fundo que Sai não acreditaria na quantidade de escombros que tinha ali se não tivesse vendo pessoalmente. Quando o buraco ficou tão fundo quanto um poço de água, Sai percebeu que o fundo dava em uma piscina que ficava no pátio de esportes da Academia Ninja, e que ali dentro, havia um corpo de uma criança. Foi naquele momento de adrenalina, que Sai finalmente olhou para o rosto do homem que havia gritado e feito todo o trabalho de tirar tudo aquilo até encontrar uma criança que ninguém ali jamais encontraria.

O chakra do garoto era quase nulo — ninguém teria o encontrado.

Naquele momento, já havia vários ninjas médicos rodeando o local, esperando por respostas do que estava acontecendo.

“Sai?”, Shizune se aproximou, e então olhou para o buraco abaixo.

Sua reação foi instantânea.

“Preparem uma maca agora! E eu quero pelo menos 3 ninjas dentro da ambulância nesse momento!”, ela gritou.

Quando o garoto foi trago cuidadosamente para a superficie, era óbvio seu quadro.

Hipotermia.

Ossos quebrados.

Dilacerações em várias partes do corpo.

E no momento que colocaram o garoto na maca…

…o tempo continuava sendo o inimigo.

“Ele está tendo uma parada cardiorespiratória! Eu preciso de ajuda rápido!”, Shizune gritou enquanto uma equipe de mais 3 médicos corriam até a ambulância, com Shizune em cima do garoto fazendo uma massagem cardíaca para manter seu coração batendo até que desse tempo de chegar ao hospital.

Quando houve a certeza de que o garoto estava em boas mãos, Sai percebeu que o homem que havia encontrado e trazido o garoto para a superfície estava prestes a desabar a qualquer momento.

“Por favor… não deixem ele… morrer”

Foi sua súplica antes de desmaiar, mas antes que atingisse o solo, Sai o segurou.

Era óbvio que ele estava exausto.

_Sasuke-san…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O SASUKE VOLTOU. É eu sei, todo mundo tava esperando por esse homem, e ele chegou õ/ Mas caramba, ele veio voando do País do Chá em poucas horas, talvez alguém abusou do Rinnegan... alias, como ele encontrou o Satoshi tão rápido logo que chegou? ... Capítulo 8 vai responder isso tudo para vocês. Até!


	8. Sorte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é aquela capítulo especial para eu perguntar algo para vocês. Já leram Sasuke Retsuden? Se já leu, lê de novo, se não leu, como assim você é SasuSaku e não leu essa obra prima que a Jun Esaka nos proporcionou?
> 
> A novel foi traduzida pela minha best Luana, e eu a ajudei revisando os capítulos e com a arte de capa. Recomendo que vocês leiam muito, ainda mais que peguei informações de lá para incrementar aqui nesse capítulo.
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> Link do PDF de Sasuke Retsuden: encurtador.com.br / crC58  
> *Tire os espaços para o link funcionar.

“Não deixem a temperatura dele abaixar mais!”, Shizune gritava, ainda em cima de Satoshi — fazendo massagem cardíaca — enquanto era levada através das portas duplas do pronto socorro infantil. Um dos ninjas médicos que vinha na ambulância com Shizune logo arranjara um cobertor enquanto outros corriam pelo corredor em busca de mais cobertores.

“Shizune—“, quando Tsunade correra até a maca que era levada as pressas a sala cirúrgica, ela não conseguiu terminar a frase ao ver quem era o garoto na maca, com ferimentos graves pelo corpo todo.

_Satoshi._

“Tsunade-sama”, Shizune a chamou, quase como uma suplica, “Ele já teve 2 paradas cardiorespiratórias, precisamos fazer alguma coisa rápido, se não vamos perdê-lo!”

_E isso não vai acontecer._

“Eu quero a equipe médica B na sala cirúrgica 5 AGORA! — Shizune, eu quero você fora da cirurgia”, Tsunade disse e então se aproximou do corpo minúsculo de Satoshi, ignorando completamente seu estado deplorável, e concentrando chakra em suas mãos para continuar com a massagem cardíaca, empurrando as mãos de Shizune.

“Tsunade-sama—“, ela tentou protestar, mas Tsunade a cortou.

“Você está há mais de 6 horas trabalhando junto com a equipe de busca sem parar nem para comer. Você não está em condições de estar nessa cirurgia. Vá descansar”, Tsunade ordenou.

Shizune então saiu de cima de Satoshi, e ficou parada no lugar — olhando as costas de todos, enquanto viravam a esquerda do corredor principal até a sala cirúrgica.

Shizune então olhou para o próprio corpo — suas roupas estavam ensopadas de sangue, sangue quente que ela sujara ao encostar nas próprias de Satoshi, e também fruto das 3 vezes que ela fizera o garoto cuspir por ar, fazendo com que jorros de sangue saísse de sua boca. Os pulmões dele não aguentaria, tamanho dano havia tomado. Seu coração não aguentaria mais trabalhar para bombardear sangue para as células danificadas de seu corpo.

Shizune estava tão focada em manter o coração do menino batendo que nem havia dado atenção ao resto do corpo do filho de sua amiga.

Ela se perguntava se sua mente ainda estava presente, pois ele não havia acordado em nenhum momento desde que fora resgatado daquela piscina até a chegada no hospital.

_Seria possível que ele havia engolido muita água antes?_

A piscina estava vazia quando Sasuke havia o encontrado, e a estrutura da piscina estava danificada e cheia de rachaduras. Era possível que quando Satoshi ficara preso no local, a piscina ainda continha água, e talvez demorado a esvaziar através das rachaduras. Quanto tempo ele ficou preso nos escombros na presença de água? Quanto tempo sem oxigênio ele ficara? Qual era a gravidade de seus ferimentos? O que poderia ser diferente se eles tivessem encontrado o garoto mais cedo? E se eles tivessem procurado mais a fundo pelos escombros quando acharam a primeira sobrevivente do massacre por volta das 11h da manhã? A garota tinha sido encontrada a pouquíssimos metros de onde Satoshi estava.

Ela nunca sentiu tanta frustração em sua vida antes.

˜˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜

Sakura estava encostada em uma máquina de comida na sala de espera. Fazia quase uma hora que ela havia recebido a notícia de que Satoshi tinha sido encontrado com vida, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer pelo filho.

Ela não pôde sair do hospital em nenhum momento desde a notícia do massacre, com ordens claras que ela só iria atrapalhar as buscas ao invés de ajudar. Ela não poderia nem estar na sala de cirurgia onde seu filho estava nesse momento, mesmo sendo considerada a melhor médica ninja da geração atual.

_Você não será de ajuda nenhuma a Satoshi. Você não está em condições de fazer nada Sakura._

A voz de Tsunade ecoou por sua mente quando ela se lembrava de tentar invadir a sala de cirurgia ao receber a notícia de Shizune que Satoshi estava lá.

Ela não sabia nada sobre o estado de saúde do filho, nada além de sentir o chakra fraco e instável de seu caçula. Sakura não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria ficar no escuro. Ficar naquela sala de espera vazia era uma verdadeira tortura.

Quantos pais haviam passado por ali antes na esperança de que seus filhos haviam sido levados para as salas de tratamento? Quantas vezes ela viu pais sairem chorando, berrando ou desmaiando com a notícia de que seus filhos estava sendo levados para a sala leste?

Todos sabiam o que havia na sala leste do hospital infantil.

Era o necrotério.

E Sakura sempre precisava juntar toda sua sanidade possível para não enlouquecer junto com aqueles pais.

“Com licença”, ela ouviu uma voz doce a chamar, e quando se virou, logo reconheceu a senhora de pele clara e olhos azul piscina. Seu cabelo branco estava amarrado em um coque perfeito no centro da cabeça, e ela parecia que estava a observando a um tempo.

“Ren-san”, ela reconheceu a avó de umas das coleguinhas de Satoshi. Sakura teve pouquíssimas oportunidades de conversar pessoalmente com a senhora, já que quase sempre era seu marido que buscava Inoue no parque do hospital de Konoha. Sakura algumas vezes falava com ela no telefone, pedindo autorização para levar Inoue no parque após a aula — a pedido de Satoshi — e a senhora, sempre tão doce, agradecia pela gentileza de olhar Inoue. As quinta-feiras, era o dia da semana que a aula na academia acabava mais cedo, e com isso, ela buscava Satoshi e o levava para o trabalho, para que ele não ficasse sozinho em casa, e o menino sempre fazia amizade com todos os pacientes na ala infantil do parquinho do hospital. Num dia, Satoshi havia pedido se ele poderia levar a amiga ao parquinho com eles, e Sakura havia dito que tudo dependia se os responsáveis por ela autorizassem. No início, Sakura não havia notado nenhum problema em estar de olho nas duas crianças, mas até que em uma quinta-feira, fora o avô da menina que a havia buscado, e ela podia ver nos olhos dele o quão desgostoso ele estava de ter que buscar a neta ali. No início, ela achava que se tratava da menina estar faltando nos treinos de quinta-feira, mas logo percebeu que era algo a mais. Sakura não sabia o porquê, mas ela detestava a forma como o velho Hyuga olhava para seu filho, como se ele esperasse que o garoto fizesse algo errado em algum momento. É claro que Sakura nunca havia comentado aquilo com ninguém, pois aquilo poderia muito bem ser somente coisa da sua cabeça.

“Eu gostaria… de agradecer”, a senhora se aproximou de Sakura, olhando para os lados, como se estivesse preocupada de alguém a ver ali.

“Pelo o quê?”, Sakura perguntou confusa.

“Acho que você não deve ter recebido notícias… mas… Inoue foi encontrada viva nos escombros, e ela está a salvo”, a senhora disse, e era visível o brilho em seus olhos, indicando que ela segurava as lágrimas, “É claro que por um tempo, iremos ficar ainda mais em cima dela, tamanho o trauma que sofreu hoje… mas ela está bem, fisicamente falando, os médicos desse hospital são bons graças a seu treinamento”

“Fico feliz que Inoue está bem”, e ela estava mesmo. Naquele dia cheio de desgraça e mortes, e mesmo sem nenhuma notícia de seu filho, Sakura sentia-se genuinamente grata por saber que uma criança havia saído viva daquela tragédia, “Mas não entendo o motivo da senhora me agradecer”.

“Inoue me contou que Satoshi a salvou”, aquelas palavras fizeram Sakura arregalar os olhos. Cada palavra dita pela senhora Hyuga estava recebendo sua atenção total naquele momento, “Inoue não conseguiu dizer muito, pois nem ela mesma conseguia se recordar de tudo o que houve. Ela chorava a todo momento, e foi difícil para ela descrever o que havia passado. Mas ela conseguiu dizer que ficou boa parte dos acontecimentos escondida em um armário no último andar, e lá ela ficou. Satoshi a encontrou e a tirou de lá, dizendo que eles precisavam ir até o terraço para terem chances de se salvarem”, ouvir novamente o nome do filho fez com que a respiração de Sakura ficasse irregular, “Ela disse que sobreviveu porquê Satoshi a protegeu”.

Sakura precisava digerir todas aquelas informações. No meio de tantas mortes, torturas, corpos carbonizados.… ela não conseguia imaginar estar no meio daquele massacre se ainda fosse criança, e imaginar o filho naquele meio fazia com que seu estômago se embrulhasse. Mas… diferente do que ela faria se fosse ela, Satoshi fez o que ela jamais imaginou que seu caçula de 5 anos faria.

Lutar por sua vida.

Não era que Sakura pensasse pequeno do filho, mas ela sabia como funcionava a cabeça e o psicológico de uma criança de 5 anos. Satoshi era um novato na academia, e apesar de treinar e já saber o básico do controle de chakra que aprendia com ela, o pai e a irmã, ele ainda era somente uma criança — sem experiência nenhuma em batalha, sem nunca ter experimentado o perigo real da vida de um ninja. Satoshi era apenas um garoto que achava divertido subir árvores com seu controle de chakra, jogar jogos de tabuleiro com o pai, fazer desenhos para que ela colocasse mais um em um quadro em seu consultório e sair para tomar sorvete quando a irmã chegava de suas missões. Era um menino tão doce e meigo que muitas vezes ela se perguntava se a vida ninja seria o ideal para ele, mas logicamente, ela jamais interferiria nisso, pois aquela decisão caberia somente a Satoshi quando crescesse.

“Eu…”, Sakura sabia que a senhora aguardava suas palavras, e ela era considerativa o suficiente em esperar.

“Sakura”

Ela reconheceu de imediato a voz que veio das portas duplas da entrada da sala de espera.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, e Sakura não conseguia discernir como e desde quando ele estava ali.

Vendo que o casal precisava de um tempo a sós, a senhora pegou uma das mãos de Sakura, e a apertou forte, como se quisesse passar conforto a jovem médica ninja. Sakura deu-lhe um sorriso fraco em agradecimento, e então a senhora desviou do homem que estava em pé no meio da entrada, acenando para ele em educação quando passou por ele — apesar de ver que o homem nem mesmo dirigiu seu olhar para ela.

Ele não tirava os olhos da mulher de cabelos rosados a sua frente.

˜˜•˜˜

“Deixa eu olhar”

“Não é nada”

“Deixa eu olhar”, Sakura continuou, teimosa, seu olhar era uma advertência.

Sasuke suspirou, e baixou um pouco o rosto em derrota. Sakura sabia que aquilo era a maneira dele dizer que ela havia ganhado. Sakura concentrou chakra em suas mãos, emanando chakra verde, e se aproximou do Rinnegan de Sasuke, onde ela podia ver sangue seco que escorrera dali.

Sakura pôde ver as rugas na testa de Sasuke, indicando que ele estava com dor — e Sasuke não era do tipo que mostrava facilmente essas coisas. Se ele estava sentindo dor, era porquê ele deveria ter abusado de seu poder ocular.

Sakura sabia que Sasuke estava em uma missão de averiguação no País do Chá e não chegaria em menos de 6 semanas, e era de seu conhecimento que até mesmo o ninja mais habilidoso levaria pelo menos 4 dias para chegar em Konoha.

“Você abusou do Rinnegan”

“Hm”, foi sua resposta. Ele sabia que Sakura já havia percebido aquilo — ele não precisava verbalizar uma confirmação. Na verdade, ele estava aproveitando a sensação boa que era ter seus dedos tocando seu cabelo e próximos de seu rosto. Sasuke passara por um inferno pessoal nas últimas horas, e até minutos atrás, estava desmaiado no meio dos escombros, e quando soube por Sai que Satoshi estava no hospital, ele havia usado o restante de energia que lhe restava para chegar o mais rápido possível no local.

“Satoshi está na sala de cirurgia”, Sakura sabia o que Sasuke queria saber, ela não precisava esperar que ele perguntasse. Ela conhecia o marido. Aquela informação derrubou as barreiras que ele havia criado em volta de si nas últimas horas. Vendo os olhos do marido, Sakura também não conseguia mais manter a compostura. Sasuke passou seu único braço fortemente pela cintura de Sakura — enquanto ela baixava as mãos que antes estavam emanando chakra em seu olho roxo para que agora segurarem firmemente a parte de trás de sua nuca.

Era a segunda vez que Sakura chorava naquele dia, e ter o marido ali, a segurando, fez com que ela conseguisse soltar toda a angústia, tristeza e desespero que estava guardando dentro de si nas últimas horas. Ela podia sentir o corpo de Sasuke tremendo sob seu corpo, e ela sabia que ele também estava soltando tudo que havia guardado dentro de si.

Após alguns minutos abraçados, Sakura se afastou um pouco do marido, a fim de olhar em seus olhos — ainda marejados. Havia algo que ela precisava confirmar.

“Como?”

Ela queria saber. Ela precisava saber.

“O quê?”, ele perguntou confuso, não entendendo o que a esposa pedia.

“Ninguém conseguiu encontrar o Satoshi, e de repente ele é encontrado e agora você está aqui”

Sasuke entendeu o que a esposa lhe perguntara.

“A corrente que demos a ele no seu primeiro dia de aula”

Sakura se lembrava daquela correntinha. Ela havia comentado que queria guardar o primeiro dente de leite de Satoshi, assim como havia guardado o de Sarada, mas uma ideia que Ino havia lhe dado fez com que ela quisesse fazer algo diferente. Sakura queria fazer um pingente com o dente dos filhos e usá-los como berloque em sua pulseira, mas Sasuke havia dito que aquilo não fazia sentido, que se fosse para fazer um pingente, o dono do dente deveria usar. Sakura, achando engraçado a contestação do marido, acabou achando que seria interessante dar o pingente ao filho em seu primeiro dia de aula, como símbolo de seu crescimento. Mas ela não entendia como aquilo ajudou Sasuke a encontrar Satoshi. Apesar do dente de leite ser de Satoshi, e ali antigamente ter células — automaticamente tendo chakra de Satoshi — o dente já não era mais vivo, automaticamente, não havia chakra concentrado ali.

Vendo a confusão no rosto da esposa, Sasuke ajudou com seu raciocínio.

“Lembra-se do anel que lhe dei quando estávamos naquela missão em Ridaku?”

Sakura jamais se esqueceria daquela missão. Só Rikudou Sennin saberia todos os males que eles haviam passado para sobreviver aquela missão. E também, fora daquela missão que Sasuke havia lhe dado seu primeiro anel. Não que Sakura se importasse com bens materiais, ainda mais tendo crescido em um país como Konoha, onde a troca de aliança não era comum entre os casais. Mas ver uma parte insegura de Sasuke, ao querer lhe dar um anel por estarem em um país onde casais trocavam alianças, fez com que seu coração se esquentasse com a insegurança fofa e desnecessária do marido. Ela se recordava que o anel fora feito puramente e completamente com a incrível habilidade do marido em moldar chakra em qualquer elemento químico. O anel era a essência dele, e isso o tornava ainda mais especial.

Sakura não usava o anel em seu dia a dia por a atrapalhar em seu trabalho, mas o anel estava guardado em sua caixa de jóia, onde ela sempre o usava quando ia para algum evento, e futuramente, ela planeja o usar todos os dias quando chegasse o dia de se aposentar.

Pensar no anel, na sua forma e em quem o fez, ajudou Sakura a entender o que Sasuke tentava dizer.

“A corrente?”

“Eu não levei numa joalheria como você me pediu uma vez, eu a fiz com meu chakra”

“Você o achou ao se concentrar em seu próprio chakra”

“Eu também fiz isso quando dei a Sarada aquele par de brincos quando ela se tornou uma Chunnin”, ele respondeu.

Sakura Uchiha nunca imaginaria que o fato do marido não gostar de comprar bens materiais, automaticamente o fazendo com que ele mesmo fizesse os presentes que lhes eram dados, acabaria por ser a coisa que o fizera salvar a vida de quem ele amava duas vezes.

Ele havia a encontrado nos escombros quando a prisão em Ridaku fora demolida por conta das explosões, e ela estava impossibilitada de usar seu chakra por conta do veneno que lhe fora aplicado por Jiji quando sua guarda estava baixa. Ele a encontrou por se concentrar em seu próprio chakra que moldava seu anel.

Ele havia encontrado Satoshi nos escombros da Academia Ninja, onde ninguém conseguia encontrar, porquê ele havia se concentrado em seu próprio chakra que moldava a corrente do filho.

E agora, ela sabia que o par de brincos que ele dera a Sarada também fora feito com seu chakra.

Ela não sabia se aquilo fora proposital do marido, mas se era ou não, ela não conseguia descrever o amor que sentia por aquele homem — seu marido, pai de seus filhos.

Sakura Uchiha era uma mulher de sorte.


	9. Casal

“Você deve estar com fome”, não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação. Sakura não conseguia ingerir nada desde que o dia começara, mas não era ela que havia feito uma viagem de um país para outro em questão de horas consumindo uma alta concentração de chakra. Sarada havia se recusado a sair do seu lado, não até ter notícias de Satoshi, mas graças a Boruto, ela fora convencida que ficar ali não adiantaria nada, e que desmaiar de fome não ajudaria ninguém. 

“Sarada provavelmente trará algo quando retornar com Boruto, ele conseguiu a convencer que precisava comer algo”, Sakura continuou, tentando jogar conversa fora. Aquilo a acalmava — _trivialidades_. A fazia se sentir mais esperançosa se eles apenas conversassem sobre coisas comuns ao invés de somente ficarem em silêncio naquela sala de espera vazia e esperar por alguma atualização sobre a saúde de Satoshi. 

“Eles já voltaram de Kirigakure?”, Sasuke resolveu interagir e aceitar o que Sakura estava tentando fazer — se distraírem da realidade.

“Eles correram até aqui na verdade”, ela respondeu com olhar tristonho, “Mitsuki ficou para poder terminar de reportar um relatório aos ninjas da costa e provavelmente ele chega amanhã. Como Sarada havia visto as notícias na televisão, ela veio imediatamente para cá, e bem”, ela resolveu cutucar um pouco o marido, “Boruto não a deixaria sozinha, ele a acompanhou até aqui”

“Hm”, apesar de fingir falta de desinteresse, Sasuke não conseguiu disfarçar a carranca que fizera quando Sakura citou Boruto no meio da história. Ele não gostava nem um pouco dessa interação que seu aluno e sua filha andavam tendo ultimamente, e isso lhe incomodava, apesar de não admitir em voz alta. Quando eles eram mais novos, ele achava que tudo não passava de leves provocações, e isso o fazia se lembrar dele e de Naruto quando crianças, pois eles sempre estavam competindo para mostrar quem era melhor que quem. Observar Sarada e Boruto era quase que como observar ele e Naruto, mas conforme os anos foram passando, ele começou a notar pequenos gestos e até ações que ele não estava esperando. O começo de tudo fora quando Boruto, durante um de seus treinamentos, havia perguntado a ele se Sarada gostava de brincos, pois ele nunca havia notado a colega de time usar. Sasuke não sabia o que responder, pois nem ele sabia se Sarada gostava, e não saber algo tão simples sobre a filha acabou o deixando de mau humor, fazendo-o acabar com o treinamento mais cedo naquele dia e liberar o garoto, deixando Boruto completamente confuso com a súbita mudança de humor do mestre. 

Naquele mesmo dia, Sasuke havia confeccionado um par de brincos simples, feito com metal e zircônia, puramente feito com sua habilidade de manipular qualquer tipo de elemento químico com chakra. Ele sabia que Sarada era muito parecida com ele e não gostava de chamar muita a atenção, e por isso, ele havia feito um modelo de brinco onde a pedra de zircônia não era tão grande, e ficava no centro do brinco, que poderia apenas dar um leve brilho na orelha. Ele sabia que não colaria entregar aquele presente sem nenhum motivo, Sarada poderia perguntar o motivo de ganhar um presente fora de momento, ainda mais que faltavam 2 meses para o aniversário dela. Mas foi pensando em uma _ocasião_ que ele se recordara — Sarada iria ser nomeada Chunnin naquela semana, e ele sabia daquela informação porquê Naruto havia lhe informado de sua decisão. Daquela fez, Sasuke não havia contestado a decisão de Naruto como havia feito da última vez que ele resolvera promover Sarada a Chunnin. Ele sabia que na época, a filha, apesar de habilidosa, não estava preparada ainda para tal promoção, e acabou indiretamente influenciando a decisão de Naruto, que no fim, nomeou Shikadai Nara como Chunnin. Um ano havia se passado após o desastroso exame Chunnin, por conta do ataque de Momoshiki e Kinshiki Otsutsuki, e agora Sarada havia mostrado toda sua evolução nos exames Chunnin realizados há semanas atrás — não apenas impressionando a todos com suas habilidades, como também vencendo e ficando em primeiro lugar. 

Ele esperara pacientemente sexta-feira chegar — o dia que Sarada seria nomeada Chunnin. Naquela manhã, ele esperou que a filha se retirasse do quarto, para que pudesse deixar o embrulho vermelho em cima de sua mesa de estudo, e se retirou com um sorriso no rosto, ficando estranhamente ansioso para com a reação da filha com o presente. Em nenhum momento da semana ele havia perguntado ou investigado se Sarada usaria ou não um par de brincos, aquilo era algo que ele queria descobrir sozinho. E quando tentou disfarçadamente perguntar a Sakura sobre os gostos de Sarada, a esposa havia prontamente dito _“você complica demais as coisas Sasuke-kun, se quer dar algo para ela, qualquer coisa vindo de você a deixará feliz, pense menos e aja naturalmente”_. Mas Sakura não fazia ideia que sua ideia de dar brincos a filha havia vindo de um ciúme — que nem ele reconhecia — ao saber que Boruto poderia passar a sua frente. Ele não deixaria aquela cópia barata de Naruto passar na sua frente. 

Jamais. 

E então, a noite de sexta-feira havia chego. Sasuke esperara pacientemente Sarada terminar de comer sua janta, pois a qualquer momento, ela falaria aos pais sobre sua promoção, e ele poderia então dizer a ela que havia algo em seu quarto a esperando. Ele nunca se sentiu tão ansioso com algo assim antes, a última vez que se sentira assim, fora quando ele passara um dia inteiro ensaiando como pedir Sakura para ser sua esposa, e aquilo fazia quase 15 anos atrás. 

_“Mamãe, papai — eu preciso contar algo a vocês”_ , ela havia dito com entusiasmo, ela óbvio sua ansiedade durante toda a janta, _“Eu fui promovida pelo Lorde Sétimo como Chunnin!_ ”, ela disse orgulhosa. 

Sakura havia parado de comer na hora para abraçar a filha, dizendo o quão orgulhosa estava de sua primogênita. Satoshi, não entendendo muito o que estava acontecendo — por ser apenas um bebê — sentiu a energia no ar e começou a rir. Ainda abraçada com a mãe, Sarada olhou diretamente nos olhos do pai do outro lado da mesa, e Sasuke fez questão de a encarar de volta, dando-lhe um sorriso que mostrava os dentes, para deixar claro seu orgulho — fazendo com que Sarada ficasse levemente tímida com o gesto. Após os abraços e palavras de incentivo, Sarada havia dito que precisava dormir cedo, pois no dia seguinte, faria sua primeira missão como líder, e precisava descansar. No momento que a filha subiu as escadas, Sasuke a seguiu, querendo estar presente quando a filha encontrasse o embrulho em sua mesa de estudo. 

Ele viu pela soleira da porta a filha notando prontamente o embrulho vermelho em cima da mesa, e logo pegou o embrulho na mão para abri-lo. Quando ela abriu a caixinha aveludada, e viu o par de brincos, Sasuke não esperava o grande sorriso da primogênita, ainda mais que ela logo se virou para a porta, fazendo questão de olhar para o pai que a encarava da soleira. 

_“É seu papai?”,_ ela perguntara a ele, ainda sorrindo. 

_“Você gostou?”_

_“São lindos”,_ ela respondera prontamente, ainda olhando ao par de brincos de zircônia que brilhavam levemente com a luz de seu quarto. 

_“Você não precisa usar só porquê eu te dei”,_ ele logo se justificara, _“Eu vou entender se você não quiser usar, pois você nunca usou brincos”_

 _“Não é porquê que eu nunca usei que signifique que eu desgoste”_ , ela logo respondeu, fazendo com ele desse um sorriso sem graça. Sasuke então resolveu que era hora de deixar Sarada sozinha, não antes de ser chamado novamente. 

_“Hm?”_

_“Obrigada, papai”_

Sasuke apenas sorriu, fechado então a porta do quarto da filha. 

O dia seguinte àquele seria perfeito, se ele não tivesse notado Sarada usando uma corrente prata no pescoço no final daquela tarde, com um pingente no formato do símbolo da aldeia da folha. Ele sabia que não fora um presente de Sakura, pois sua esposa já havia lhe dito que havia mandado confeccionar uma nova bandana para Sarada, usando uma cor que combinaria com as novas vestes da filha. Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa…

 _“Eu achei que uma corrente iria combinar com os brincos da Sarada”_ , ele ouvira dias depois seu aluno comentando com Mitsuki, dentro de uma cafeteria em Konoha, _“Eu tinha comprado um par de brincos, mas quando vi que ela já havia ganhado, eu troquei na joalheria para uma corrente de ouro branco, ela gostou, então eu fiquei feliz”_

_Maldito…_

Boruto Uzumaki tornara-se a maior dor de cabeça de Sasuke Uchiha desde então. E ele não deixaria aquele garoto achar que ele poderia em alguma hipótese tentar alguma gracinha com sua filha. 

_Nem pensar._

“Sasuke-kun?”, pelo teor da voz de Sakura, a esposa estava chamando sua atenção a algum tempo. 

“Sarada não é propriedade dele”, a frase do marido a deixou completamente confusa. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

Quando ia perguntar a ele o que ele tanto pensava nos últimos minutos que ele permaneceu calado, a porta dupla da sala de espera se abriu, revelando Sarada e Boruto. 

“Papai”

“Sasuke-san” 

Sarada saiu de imediato do lado de Boruto e correu até o centro da sala de espera, onde Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados — sendo logo recebida por um abraço da mãe e em seguida, sentindo um braço mais forte em volta das duas. 

“Satoshi está em cirurgia”, Sakura murmurou para a filha logo que se afastou um pouco, “Estamos esperando e tudo vai dar certo, não se preocupe” 

“Ele foi encontrado!?”, Sarada perguntou ansiosa e um pouco ressentida por não saber daquela informação antes. 

“Não tinha o porquê lhe avisar enquanto não tínhamos mais nenhuma informação”, seu pai se dirigiu a ela, “Você precisava comer”, ele lembrou-se de quando Sakura havia comentado que Sarada também havia chegado no final da manhã diretamente da costa do país do fogo, e que também não havia comido desde então. 

“Err…”, Boruto se aproximou da reunião de família, sentindo-se um peixe fora da água, “Sarada trouxe uns umeboshi e tem sobá também, talvez estejam com fome”, ele ofereceu a sacola para seu mestre, que o encarou um pouco de cara fechada antes de pegar a sacola em sua mão. 

“Obrigada, Boruto”, Sakura murmurou, ao ver que Sasuke não diria nada ao garoto, aproximando um pouco do primogênito de seu melhor amigo, “Obrigada por ficar um pouco com Sarada também, eu não estou sendo uma boa companhia nesse momento”, ela disse baixinho para que somente o jovem a escutasse. 

“Não seja por isso, Sakura-`basan”, ele dera um sorriso um pouco fraco, nada típico do sorriso que ela estava costumada a ver. Ele também estava triste por todo o ocorrido, era óbvio. Boruto acabara se tornando próximo de Satoshi conforme o caçula crescia, principalmente pela grande admiração que seu caçula tinha pelo Uzumaki, chamando-o sempre de _Boruto-niisan_. E também, era de se observar o forte sentimento que o jovem estava começando a demonstrar para com sua filha mais velha, e aquilo não a incomodava nem um pouco. Boruto era um bom menino, apesar de ser um pouco atrevido e escandaloso — mas tinha um bom coração, e parecia estar fazendo Sarada feliz. 

Se sua filha estava feliz, ela também estava feliz.

Mas aquilo não funcionava com seu marido. Ela sabia o quão possessivo Sasuke poderia ser, e não seria nada fácil quando chegaria o dia que ela teria que ter uma conversa franca com Sasuke sobre a vida _amorosa_ de Sarada. A filha, infelizmente, não seria deles para sempre, e ela como mãe, precisava estar do lado da filha quando chegasse esse dia. 

“Vem comer, tem o suficiente para vocês dois”, Sarada queria quebrar aquela clima estranho que ela estava sentindo ali. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas seu pai sempre mudava a postura quando Boruto estava presente, e ela não entendia como aquilo acontecia sendo que eles eram mestre e aluno. Será que ele era daquele jeito até mesmo quando os dois treinavam sozinhos? Sarada duvidava um pouco disso, pois ela já testemunhara os dois conversando amigavelmente sozinhos, mas sempre que ela aparecia, seu pai mudava sua postura em relação a Boruto, e ela nunca entendia o porquê daquela mudança de comportamento — como se ele não quisesse que seu colega de seu time se aproximasse dela. 

“Sasuke-kun?”, Sakura chamou sua atenção, visto que ele ainda encarava Boruto — o garoto não entendendo porquê estava sendo encarado daquele jeito. 

Sasuke, de repente, deu as costas para Boruto, Sarada e Sakura, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras próximas do corredor onde a qualquer hora alguém apareceria para dar notícias. Com aquela atitude inusitada do marido, Sakura deu um sorriso em agradecimento para Boruto — um pouco sem graça — e então foi atrás dele, enquanto Sarada ficou parada no lugar, esperando alguma resposta de Boruto. 

“Er…”, ele começou, um pouco sem graça e sem entender — havia ele feito algo de errado para deixar o mestre dele daquele jeito? Ele tentou recordar se havia feito algo de errado, mas não conseguia pensar em nada, “Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos…e Sarada”, ele queria a devida atenção da colega de time, “Você sabe que pode contar comigo para tudo, não sabe?”

Sarada deu um sorriso leve, mas grato. Era tantas preocupações em sua cabeça naquele momento… porém Boruto deixava o ar mais leve, mas respirável, como se ele a acalmasse e deixava o ambiente _positivo_. Como se as coisas fossem sempre dar certo — e ela gostava desse sentimento. 

“Obrigada”, ela respondeu a ele, e então deu as costas indo em direção as cadeiras que os pais estavam sentados. Talvez não hoje, e nem mesmo nos próximos dias, mas um dia, ela iria pegar o pai — sozinhos — e eles teriam uma conversa séria sobre essas atitudes estranhas. 

Mas o momento não era adequado ainda. 

Satoshi era a prioridade, e no momento, tudo que ela pensava era na saúde e na recuperação do irmão. 

Aquilo poderia ficar para depois. 

˜˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜

“Eu não havia percebido que estava com tanta fome”, Sakura tinha comentado, quando comeu o último umeboshi. Ela estava sentada literalmente entre Sarada e Sasuke, com a filha quase que pegando no sono e Sasuke completamente alerta — olhando para a porta dupla que dava acesso as salas cirúrgicas. 

Eram quase 20h e ninguém havia aparecido para dar notícias sobre o estado de saúde de Satoshi. Sasuke achou que iria enlouquecer dentro daquela sala de espera, e ele agora poderia entender o que Sakura tinha passado nas últimas horas quando ela ainda estava ali sozinha e sem nem mesmo saber sobre o paradeiro de Satoshi. Quando ele pensou em levantar-se e exigir alguma informação, ele ouviu a porta dupla se abrir. 

“Sakura”

Era Shizune. 

Os três se levantaram num súbito, quase que instantaneamente. 

“Bom…”

“Shizune, por favor, eu quero a verdade”, Sakura a cortou antes que ela começasse a enrolar. 

Shizune respirou fundo antes de falar.

“Ele está estável agora, mas… foi bem difícil. Tsunade-sama levou vários sustos, pois ele teve 2 paradas cardiorespiratórias enquanto chegava no hospital e mais 3 durante a cirurgia… e o quadro dele não é nada… eu quero que vocês prestem a atenção, a equipe fez isso para salvar a vida _dele_ ”, Shizune não conseguia olhar mais nos olhos de Sakura, ela resolveu focar em algum ponto cego na parede azul ao fundo, “Havia 3 costelas quebradas, e uma delas perfurou o pulmão direito do Satoshi… Tsunade conseguiu reverter o quadro com ninjutsu médico, mas a recuperação vai levar um tempo — nesses primeiros dias ele não irá conseguir respirar sem a ajuda de uma sonda traqueal — mas Tsunade está bem positiva em relação a isso… E também tem a perna esquerda dele… os ossos… foram completamente… esmagados, e bem… ainda é impossível para nós reconstituir um osso, e a infecção estava chegando perto do seu joelho e não podíamos arriscar… Tsunade achou que era muito arriscado, e devido ao quadro dele, se deixássemos a perna e a tratássemos com antibióticos, então…”

“Vocês a amputaram”, a voz de Sakura era sem vida.

“Sim”, Shizune confirmou. 

Sasuke sentia que seu corpo estava saindo do lugar, mesmo ele estando fisicamente presente na conversa. Seu filho — uma criança — com tão pouca idade, havia passado por tudo que ele jamais desejaria nem mesmo para o pior inimigo. Ele havia passado por um trauma que Sasuke sempre quis proteger os filhos — ele nunca quis que os filhos passagem pelo o que ele passou. 

Sasuke havia testemunhado toda a chacina de seu clã com apenas 8 anos, mas quando ele chegou no distrito Uchiha, todos já estavam mortos. Ele não havia visto ninguém morrer, ou gritar por misericórdia, ou grunhir de dor. Ele chegou e todos já estavam sem vida. E aquilo o traumatizara ao ponto de o transformar em alguém cheio de rancor, ódio e sede de vingança. 

Satoshi havia testemunhado e sobrevivido um massacre em seu momento de ação. Ele havia visto colegas da academia morrer na sua frente. Ele havia visto sangue, gritos e perseguição. 

O quanto a cabeça de seu caçula, o menino mais doce e gentil que ele conhecia, poderia mudar após tudo aquilo? E como uma criança na idade dele lidaria com o fato de ter perdido metade de um membro? 

Ele era uma _criança_.

Sasuke nunca havia sentido tanta raiva em toda sua longa vida de ações ruins e decisões tomadas por impulso como estava sentindo naquele momento. 

Ele iria pegar os responsáveis pelo massacre — e Sakura que o perdoe, mas ele iria matá-los da pior maneira possível. 

“Mas é possível fazer um implante de membro hoje em dia, certo?”, era Sarada, cheia de esperança, olhando para a mãe, “Você já fez e ainda faz isso, mamãe, isso é possível não é?”

“É possível sim… mas a recuperação é um pouco… dolorida”, ela tentou amenizar as informações para a filha, “Não é fácil como parece, mas é possível sim”, ela esteve presente durante a formação das primeiras próteses, sendo Naruto o primeiro cobaia, recebendo uma prótese derivada das células de Hashirama. Ela havia acompanhado o pós-operatório e a fisioterapia de Naruto, e ela sabia que não era nada fácil passar por aquilo. Mas se ela pensasse positivo, aquilo era o menor problema de Satoshi. Ela conhecia Shizune, e ela sabia que a também ex-discípula de Tsunade estava guardando mais alguma informação. 

“Shizune, o que você não está nos contando?”, aquela pergunta fez Sasuke e Sarada encararem bem Sakura. Havia _mais?_

“Suas respostas neuronais não estão boas…não sabemos quanto tempo ele ficou sem oxigênio…não sabemos se ele… mesmo que recuperado de todos os machucados…. que ele… _”_

Sakura sabia o que estava por vir.

Ela era uma ninja médica renomada afinal de contas. Ela conhecia todas as frases prontas que eles preparavam para contar algo ruim para os familiares dos pacientes infantojuvenil. Ela sabia. 

Mas aquele fato não significava que ela estava preparada para ouvir. 

“O quê, Shizune-san, por favor”, Sarada suplicou. 

“Não sabemos quando ele vai acordar… e se ele vai acordar”

Sakura definitivamente não estava preparada para ouvir aquelas palavras. 

A última coisa que constatou foi quando seu corpo fora pego por um braço forte e sua mente se desligou completamente de seu corpo. 

O cansaço havia a pego ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até o próximo capítulo!


	10. Divagar, Divagar

Sasuke estava parado no corredor da ala da UTI infantil onde Satoshi estava internado. Ele já havia entrado no quarto e visto o filho — alguns minutos depois de esperar pela esposa acordar, não deixando que ninguém mexesse com ela até ela acordar sozinha de sua síncope — e naquele exato momento, ele focava sua mente em lembrar-se de Satoshi antes do massacre, e não o menino deitado naquela cama hospitalar que ele vira na noite passada. A primeira vez que ele viu Satoshi, dentro daquela piscina vazia de baixo dos escombros, sua adrenalina em encontrar o filho era tanta que ele não havia notado os detalhes por ser corpo. Ele não havia notado o grande corte em sua bochecha que transpassava seu olho direito e subia até sua sobrancelha — que Tsunade prontamente já havia dito que o globo ocular não fora atingindo, sendo assim, sua visão não estava afetada. Ele não havia notado o grande corte em seu tórax, parecendo que anteriormente havia uma fratura exposta no local. E o pior, ele não tinha notado a perna esquerda do filho, que agora não existia mais, sendo que agora ele tinha apenas poucos milímetros do orgão abaixo do joelho — que Tsunade declarara em seguida que uma prótese apropriada estaria sendo feita e logo eles reimplantaria em Satoshi, para que ele pudesse começar sua fisioterapia o mais rápido possível quando acordasse. Sasuke pôde observar todos os mínimos detalhes enquanto ele via um grupo de enfermeiras trocando os curativos do menino que havia acabado de sair de uma cirurgia de quase 5 horas. 

Aquilo havia sido ontem, e hoje era um novo dia. 

Sasuke parecia um zumbi, pois ele não conseguira dormir na noite passada. Ele permanecia em pé enquanto prestava a atenção de vez em quando na televisão, onde as principais notícias ainda eram sobre o massacre do dia anterior. O mundo ninja inteiro estava em horror com tamanha covardia, e todos os Kages já haviam dado suas declarações e condolências a Konoha, deixando claro sua parceira e que juntos iriam encontrar os responsáveis e puni-los. 

Naquela manhã, como não havia conseguido dormir mesmo, ele aproveitou que Sakura e Sarada estavam em um sono pesado depois das 3 da manhã, e saiu para caminhar pelos arredores do hospital. No início, era para ser somente uma caminhada pelos arredores, mas quando ele percebeu, ele já estava completamente longe do perímetro do hospital, e seus pés o levaram novamente para a Academia Ninja — ou melhor, o que havia sobrado da Academia Ninja. 

Mesmo com a escuridão, a lua naquela noite estava cheia, e iluminava bem os escombros e os que restava ainda da antiga escola ninja. Sasuke ficara parado ali, ao norte da antiga academia, não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, até que sentira um chakra conhecido surgindo por suas costas. 

_“Sasuke”_

Naruto se pronunciara, mas não disse mais nada quando ficou lado a lado do amigo. Ele não conseguia imaginar o que ele poderia falar naquele momento — e ele sentia uma impotência tremenda. Ele era o Hokage, por céus, e ele entendia como Sasuke poderia estar se sentindo naquele momento, mas mesmo assim, ele não sabia como consolar o amigo.

Mas por incrível que pareça, fora Sasuke que iniciara a conversa. 

_“O que vocês já descobriram?”_

Naruto não sabia com consolar o amigo, mas ele tinha informações, e se era aquilo que Sasuke queria se prender para ajudá-lo a lidar com seu sofrimento interno, Naruto iria ajudar. 

_“Não conseguimos encontrar ninguém responsável pelo massacre, nem mesmo um fio de chakra. Eles sabiam de nossas troca de guardas e até mesmo de como funciona nossa inteligência. Tudo foi planejado para que nem mesmo escutássemos por pedidos de ajuda, ou lutas ou explosões. Eles usaram uma espécie de jutsu de selamento aqui no perímetro, e descobrimos isso horas depois que Satoshi foi encontrado. Por conta disso, do lado de fora, não iriamos achar nada de estranho — iriamos ver a academia normal e inteira — mas por dentro, acontecia todo esse massacre. Não iriamos descobrir isso se não fosse pelas câmeras de segurança da rua, onde notamos que as 8:43AM a academia inteira estava sendo consumida por chamas e sua estrutura se desfazendo, enquanto que quando rebobinássemos a gravação, das 8:42AM para trás, a academia estava perfeita. Quando a inteligência notou isso, logo foi acionado toda a equipe de busca e resgate, e então ninjas médicos, bombeiros e a polícia foram levados para o local”_ , algo naquela história não estava se encaixando, e não parecia um bom sinal, _“o usuário do jutsu é responsável em manter o jutsu ainda funcionando. Se acontecer algo a esse usuário… o jutsu é desfeito. Com isso, nossa conclusão foi que o usuário foi morto durante o massacre, mas não há mais nenhuma informação além disso”,_ Naruto parecia cansado e desgostoso com todos aqueles eventos acontecendo bem de baixo de seu nariz. 

Aquela história não estava sendo contada direito. O que tinha acontecido ao usuário do jutsu durante o massacre? Se o jutsu havia sido desfeito, aquilo significava que eles planejavam fugir de Konoha depois de acabarem com tudo e com todos, e talvez, reportar seus feitos a quem quer que fosse seu líder. Mas dado as informações que ninguém havia sido encontrado, e nem mesmo a Anbu, uma organização de Konoha completamente ágil e hábil, havia conseguido pegadas, ou qualquer tipo de prova de uma fuga em massa — aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: os responsáveis estavam mortos, e o que era pior, era possível que o próprio líder havia planejado aquilo com os ninjas que ele ou ela mesmo havia mandado. 

_Apagando as provas._

Quem quer que fosse o líder, ele ou ela não precisava daqueles ninjas. Ele poderia usá-los para seus objetivos e matá-los em seguida. E Sasuke só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa com aquelas características para fazer tal feito. 

_Jigen._

_“Jigen está por trás disso”,_ Sasuke murmurou minutos depois de filtrar toda a informação dada por Naruto. 

_“Shikamaru também acredita nisso, mas…”_

_“Mas o quê?”_ , Sasuke não estava com muita paciência para conversinhas. 

_“Eu não consigo acreditar que Jigen foi responsável por isso. Por qual motivo ele iria fazer algo que iria resultar em todo o mundo ninja em cima dele? Isso não é do feitio dele. O maior pavor dele é que nós encontremos Kawaki, e ele sabe que um dos nossos focos é encontrar o garoto. Ele não é do tipo que executa um plano com alguém em sua cola — ele atua sobre as sombras e não sobre atenção”_

_“Acredita que alguém quer culpar a Kara por esse atentado?”_ , Sasuke acompanhou o raciocínio de Naruto e logo indagou.

_“É possível, ainda mais com as informações que conseguimos nos últimos meses graças a Gaara — de que um membro da Kara abandonou o barco, e até mesmo a organização quer esse ex-membro morto”_

Naruto tinha razão. Jigen não iria facilmente mostrar seus planos ao mundo. Ele iria agir pelas sombras, e quando eles descobrissem seu próximo passo, provavelmente seria tarde demais. E tinha também a informação sobre um ex-membro da Kara ter abandonado o grupo por motivos que eram completamente desconhecidos. Aquilo tudo piorava ainda mais a dor de cabeça que Sasuke estava tendo desde o dia anterior. 

_“Sasuke”_ , Naruto o chamara quando ele deu as costas, planejando voltar para o hospital. 

_“Me desculpe”,_ Sasuke parou no lugar com aquelas palavras. Naruto não tinha o direito de lhe dirigir aquelas palavras. Era ele o responsável, e somente ele, de descobrir qualquer que fosse o próximo passo da Organização Kara, de ficar de olho em Jigen, de saber do paradeiro de Kawaki, de descobrir quem era o verdadeiro traidor que abandonara a organização e onde ele ou ela estava. Era sua culpa e inteiramente sua. Ele não iria aceitar que Naruto se achasse no direito de se sentir culpado. 

_“Você é o Hokage, e é seu dever cuidar da vila por dentro. E o meu… de cuidar da vila por fora”,_ Naruto podia ouvir a raiva com que aquelas palavras eram proferidas, _“Sou eu quem deveria ter previsto os passos de quem quer que seja os_ ** _canalhas_** _que atacaram a Academia Ninja, que mataram todas aquelas crianças, que colocou_ ** _o meu filho_** _numa maca de hospital onde ninguém sabe nem mesmo se ele_ ** _um dia_** _irá acordar_ ”, ele então virara o rosto para encarar bem os olhos de Naruto, “ _Não ouse se desculpar por algo que não é sua culpa._ ** _Pare_** _de sempre querer me proteger de erros cometidos por_ ** _mim_** ”.

Naruto não conseguia encontrar argumentos para com àquilo. Ele ficara petrificado enquanto olhava Sasuke dar-lhe as costas novamente e sumir de sua vista. 

Lembrar-se daquela conversa de madrugada fez o estômago de Sasuke se revirar. Não era sua intenção falar naquela maneira com seu melhor amigo, mas ele não imaginava ódio que estava sentido até Naruto conversar com ele naquela manhã. Ele não culpava o amigo por aquele atentado, muito pelo contrário, ele _se_ culpava por não conseguir cumprir seu combinado feito há anos com Naruto — proteger a vila de outra maneira, se infiltrar nas sombras e nos piores lugares do mundo para saber qualquer informação suja que poderia colocar os cidadãos de Konoha em perigo. Seu dever era proteger Konoha e não ser agradecido por isso. Ele não queria glória em troca daquilo, ele só queria garantir um lugar seguro para sua família — um mundo seguro para o futuro de seus filhos. 

A porta do quarto onde Satoshi se encontrava se abriu, revelando Sakura, que parecia surpresa em vê-lo ali no corredor. 

“Eu acordei e não o vi”, ela fechou a porta do quarto cuidadosamente e se aproximou do marido. 

“Eu não consegui dormir… e não queria incomodar o sono de vocês, então eu fui dar uma volta”, ele não precisava acrescentar mais nada, Sakura o entendia.

“Dormir não resolveu o meu problema, pois continuo cansada”, ela murmurou, e em seguida, ela sentiu os dedos quentes do marido em seu rosto — seu polegar passando levemente por onde ela imaginava que havia uma olheira. Sentir aquele toque quente a fez suspirar.

“Como ele está?”, Sasuke precisou de muita coragem de perguntar aquilo. Ele temia saber mais notícias ruins. 

“Ele está se recuperando bem. Eu quis vir trocar eu mesma os curativos dele. Convenci Tsunade que pelo menos isso eu poderia fazer em meu filho, e eu to cansada de ser deixada para trás nesse hospital — eu quem sou a responsável por esse complexo inteiro e ainda me deixam de escanteio”, apesar de seu tom baixo, Sasuke pôde notar a raiva enraizada em seu tom de voz. 

“Sakura, a perna dele…”

“Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora”, ela também não queria falar sobre aquilo, “No momento, precisamos apenas ficar do lado dele, e esperar que ele acorde”, ela olhou bem nos olhos do marido, “Ele precisa saber que nós estamos do seu lado o esperando”

Antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele sentiu o chakra de Sarada atrás de si, e resolveu encerrar aquela conversa por hora. 

“Mamãe, papai”

Sasuke esticou seu único braço em direção a Sarada, chamando-a para se juntar e eles. 

“Vai ver Satoshi agora?”, ela perguntou ao pai.

“Eu posso esperar se você quiser ir agora”, mas Sarada logo negou com a cabeça.

“Eu o vi antes da mamãe entrar para trocar os curativos — na verdade eu vim procurar vocês… por que…”

Sakura deu um sorriso leve para a filha, sabendo o que ela queria. Eram quase 9h da manhã, e a última refeição deles tinha sido na noite passada. Mesmo com toda aquela preocupação e correria em relação a Satoshi, ela não poderia negligenciar Sarada — não que Sarada não podia se virar sozinha, alias, ela já tinha 17 anos. Mas naquele momento que eles estavam passando, Sarada não queria ficar sozinha, e nem mesmo Sakura. 

“Eu estou faminta também”, Sakura disse para a filha, e então se desaproximou do marido, mas não antes de perguntar, “Sasuke-kun?”

“Vão vocês”, ele respondeu enigmaticamente, “Aproveitem, e tomem um banho, eu já sinto um cheirinho desagradável”, aquela frase foi tão fora de contexto que Sarada, mesmo sem animo, acabou rindo. A tentativa de Sasuke não foi desapercebida por Sakura, que não segurou o riso fraco com aquela súbita tentativa de melhorar o humor que o marido tivera. 

“Eu digo o mesmo de você, quando chegarmos é você quem tem que tomar um banho”, ela respondeu já do lado de Sarada. Aquele momento foi essencial para que eles começassem bem o dia. 

Olhando as costas de suas duas mulheres favoritas, ele aguardou até não as ver mais no corredor, e então, adentrou no quarto onde Satoshi estava. 

˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜

O quarto estava bem claro e com uma energia um pouco melhor — diferente da noite passada, quando Satoshi havia sido trazido até ali, cheio de curativos ainda ensangüentados, naquela escuridão e com uma energia completamente negativa que fora trazido com as atualizações do estado de saúde do filho. 

Parando para o encarar naquele momento, parecia que Satoshi estava apenas dormindo, e que a qualquer momento, ele iria abrir os olhos. Mas se Sasuke prestasse mais a atenção no filho, ele sabia que não seria fácil sua recuperação. 

Satoshi estava respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos por conta da perfuração em um de seus pulmões. O cotoco abaixo de seu joelho esquerdo estava todo enfaixado, deixando claro a falta do restante do membro no local. Seu olho direito estava com faixas que passavam por toda a sua cabeça, devido ao corte que tinha da bochecha até sua sobrancelha. Seus pequenos bracinhos estavam cheios de cortes e arranhões, assim como sua perna direita. 

E o pior, sua mente estava longe, pois segundo Tsunade, nunca se sabe o dano cerebral que alguém pode ter após ficar tanto tempo sem oxigênio, e eles não faziam ideia nem de quanto tempo Satoshi havia ficado sem oxigênio e nem quanto tempo ele iria ficar desacordado. 

Se é que ele iria acordar — pois aquele seria o _primeiro_ obstáculo. 

Se Satoshi acordasse, ele teria que passar por um problema além do físico — além de uma fisioterapia com sua nova perna esquerda. Ele teria que lidar com a dor emocional, o trauma, a vivência de ter presenciado uma matança a sangue frio. Saber que fora o único sobrevivente— além de um garota de sua mesma idade — de todos os seus colegas da Academia Ninja. 

Sentir-se que poderia estar morto ao invés de viver uma vida onde ele sabia que outras pessoa poderiam estar vivendo em seu lugar. 

Sentir-se que seria melhor estar morto junto com todos do que sobreviver e aceitar o que tinha acontecido…

Sasuke sabia melhor do que ninguém o que era sentir tudo aquilo. O que era sentir a culpa de ser um _sobrevivente_. 

Ele não conseguia mais se manter são naquele momento. Toda sua raiva, ódio, tristeza e frustração estavam secretamente sendo soltas através de suas lágrimas quentes. Sasuke aproximou seu rosto com o de Satoshi — tocando suas testas —, envolvendo o rosto do filho com sua única mão como se fosse feito de vidro, como se qualquer movimento pudesse quebrá-lo. 

_Eu vou entender, Satoshi…_

_…. eu vou entender…_

_Se você não quiser abrir os olhos._

_Meu filho…_

_… eu vou entender, mesmo que isso me doa._

_… eu vou entender._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou em lágrimas, e já peço perdão com antecedência. Até o capítulo 11!


	11. Sem Pressão

Code estava observando o tempo de ação de uma amostra em um de seus cobaias, e os resultados estavam sendo satisfatórios até então, mostrando que a junção do DNA estava cada fez mais rápido. Ele sabia que se fora pego por Amado toda sua investigação estaria sendo em vão. Ele precisava não somente ter toda a decodificação para a formação do Karma-G, como também a cura do mesmo. Ele não deixaria Amado ficar com aquela glória — ele o mataria antes disso.

Code não planejava deixar Amado vivo por muito tempo, mas ele precisava ter certeza de que sozinho ele daria conta de desenvolver um Karma-G perfeito, além de ter o anti-Karma e o anti-Karma-G. Ele sabia o quanto uma pequeno vidro contendo aquelas soluções valeriam no mercado ninja, e ele poderia estar a frente até mesmo da Organização Kara com aquelas amostras.

Code ainda tinha dificuldade de entender toda a decodificação do DNA, e para isso que ainda deixava Amado vivo — para fazer esse processo para ele, para depois, ele roubá-la e então livrar-se do peso morto.

Ele sabia que Amado desconfiava dele desde o início, e começou a desconfiar ainda mais após o ataque na Academia Ninja de Konoha, onde os ninjas que eles haviam contratado do País da Areia haviam recebido o Karma-G em seu sangue, e quando eles começaram a usufruir do Karma, minutos depois seus corpos foram explodidos sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Pelo menos para _Amado_ fora sem nenhum motivo aparente, mas para Code, aqueles ninjas tinham sido somente um teste. Sem Amado saber, Code havia sabotado as amostras de Karma-G que foram injetadas nos ninjas da Areia, e seu objetivo era testar o Karma-G que ele havia desenvolvido através da já existente de Amado.

Fazer com que o usuário faça suas vontades, esse era uma das alterações que Code fizera, mas para que ele tivesse esse poder sobre o corpo de seu cobaia, era necessário que eles usufruíssem dos poderes que o Karma-G lhes ofereciam.

Chakra ilimitado.

Capacidade de usar todos os 5 elementos.

Memória fotográfica para gravar todos os selos possíveis sem nem mesmo ter aprendido o jutsu.

Capacidade de auto cura instantânea.

Estamina ilimitada.

E é claro, a única maneira de controlar um usuário de Karma-G a seu favor, era ter um comando em seu DNA, que caso o usuário não obedeça as vontades de quem está controlando seus movimentos e vontades — exploda.

Sem mais, sem menos.

Mas aquilo ainda não era perfeito. Code queria explodir os usuários caso ele precisasse eliminar um subordinado, mas não por desobediência e sim por vontades pessoais. Todos os ninjas que ele explodiu, foi pela simples razão que eles começaram a recuperar suas antigas memórias e estavam desobedecendo os comandos de Code, deixando-o irritado e os explodindo um a um. E a maneira como Code os controlava era muito fácil. Através de um dispositivo que ficava em seu braço, Code conseguia realizar todos os comandos, e era aquele dispositivo que ele estava testando no momento com com sua última amostra de Karma-G, pois segundo o dispositivo, havia um subordinado vivo dentro de Konoha, o que não fazia sentido para Code, já que para todos os seus subordinados enviados para Konoha, ele havia comandado uma auto-explosão. A única maneira dele tirar aquilo a limpo, era testar o dispositivo com mais uma cobaia dentro do laboratório.

“Code-sama”, ele ouviu um de seus subordinados entrando no laboratório onde Amado fazia seus experimentos — e onde ele estava fazendo os dele por debaixo dos panos, “Amado foi visto nas dependências do prédio, ele estará aqui em breve”.

Code tinha um subordinado _Sham_ , como ele gostava de chamá-lo, para analisar de perto toda a dinâmica entre seus comandos e as ações do subordinado. Ele precisava sair do laboratório antes que Amado chegasse, e pois isso, ele havia retirado seu pen-drive do computador e depois disso, inserido um outro pen-drive, que seria responsável de apagar todos os algarismos que poderiam dedar ele para Amado de estar usando aquele computador central do laboratório. Quando ele fez isso, ele notou seu dispositivo no braço apitando, indicando que o cobaia que ele testava no momento já estava pronto para receber qualquer comando seu.

Mas aquilo havia o deixado ainda mais confuso. O objetivo de Code naquela tarde não era testar o Karma-G no cobaia — porquê ele já sabia o que aquela solução faria, como também sabia que precisava descobrir qual parte do DNA dava erro e fazia com que ele perdesse o controle cerebral de suas cobaias depois de num certo período — mas seu objetivo era observar se havia algo de errado no dispositivo que indiciava um subordinado dentro de Konoha.

Se o dispositivo havia apitado para o cabaia que ele testara, só significava uma coisa.

O dispositivo não estava com defeito.

E um de seus subordinados estava vivo — e dentro de Konoha.

O porquê Code não conseguia controlar esse subordinado também era um mistério.

Um mistério que ele deveria resolver o mais rápido possível.

Ou então Konoha descobriria todos os seus planos.

˜˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜

“Sasuke-kun, eu lhe trouxe onigiris”, Sakura se aproximou do marido, que estava sentado em um banco do meio do corredor da UTI infantil. Eram somente os dois ali, além dos funcionários do hospital que passavam de vez em quando. Uma televisão estava ligada a frente dele, e era óbvio que ele não estava prestando atenção a televisão. Sakura podia notar que seus olhos estavam inchados, indicando que ele havia chorado em algum momento.

“Obrigado”, ele respondeu com uma voz baixa, olhando para ela e forçando um sorriso, mas o sorriso não a convenceu.

“Algo aconteceu com Satoshi?”, ela logo perguntou, e no mesmo momento, mudou a direção do corpo para ir até o quarto onde se encontrava o menino, mas ela fora segurada por Sasuke.

“Não há nada de errado com ele, ele está na mesma maneira como estava quando vocês saíram para comer”, ele logo quis se explicar, não querendo a preocupar a toa. Talvez sua cara não esteja das melhores, só isso para explicar Sakura achar que algo de ruim havia acontecido em sua ausência.

“Então o que aconteceu?”, ela quis saber — um pouco mais calma — sentando-se do lado do marido, e o encarando enquanto ele pegava um onigiri na sacola que ela havia lhe entregado.

“Não aconteceu nada”, ele deu uma mordida em seu onigiri, sentindo uma sensação boa pela primeira vez naquela manhã.

Sakura suspirou.

“O que foi?”, era a vez dele perguntar sobre a atitude da esposa.

“Se vamos passar por isso juntos, devemos conversar sobre tudo o que pensamos, e não ficar guardando coisas com nós. Eu também estou sofrendo, então por favor, abra-se comigo”

Sasuke ficou encarando o onigiri em sua mão, até que sussurrou baixo “Eu não sei o que dizer”.

“Comece dizendo o que está passando por sua cabeça”, ela tentou ajudar.

“Eu não sei se você vai querer saber o que se passa por minha cabeça”, ele respondeu, sua voz estava completamente vazia, como se ele tivesse pensando tanto sobre algo que ele já estava desistindo até de si mesmo.

“Experimente”, ela o desafiou.

Se fosse um outro momento, e um outra ocasião, ele teria amado aquilo, e provavelmente iria provocá-la em seguida, pois não havia algo que Sasuke Uchiha amava mais do que provocar a esposa. Mas aquele não era nem um momento e nem mesmo uma ocasião comum.

“O quê vamos fazer se Satoshi não acordar?”, ele perguntou baixinho, virando o rosto para esquerda, para a fitar no olhos, esperando ansiosamente por uma resposta.

“Não faz um dia que Satoshi está se recuperando da cirurgia, ainda não é hora de nos preocuparmos com isso”, ela não gostava do rumo que aquela conversa os levava.

“Você já pensou que talvez ele não queira acordar, Sakura?”, aquela pergunta, tão prontamente pronunciada de uma vez foi como arrancar um bandaid em seu coração. Sakura não conseguiu ficar sentada, tendo que se levantar e andar de um lado para o outro, ainda permanecendo na frente de Sasuke. Como se ela lutasse contra aquela pergunta, aquelas palavras, aquele pensamento.

Como se ela lutasse para pensar em uma resposta.

“Por que acha que ele não iria querer acordar?”, ela conseguiu pensar em um argumento.

Sasuke riu da pergunta, mas não era uma risada comum, era uma risada com escárnio.

“Talvez porque ele viu todos os colegas que ele estudou morrendo na sua frente? Porque ele teve que sobreviver e se esconder enquanto provavelmente ele via colegas morrer na sua frente sem que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa? Ele tem 5 anos, Sakura, 5 ANOS!”, Sasuke não se exaltara assim há anos, e aquilo havia assustado Sakura. Parecia definitivamente que ele havia desistido.

E eles só estavam no início do que eles iriam passar.

Ele não poderia desistir logo no início.

Ela não iria deixar.

“Eu não imagino o quão traumatizante deve ser ver pessoas mortas ou morrendo na sua frente com tão pouca idade”, Sakura murmurou controlando a voz que saia embargada, “Eu não imagino como deve ser perder toda uma família em uma única noite, e passar boa parte de sua vida odiando alguém que no fim, era a pessoa que mais o amada”, aquela frase deu um arrepio em Sasuke — sentindo toda a impactação daquelas palavras.

“Satoshi não é você, Sasuke-kun”, ela murmurou aquelas palavras, o fitando diretamente nos olhos, como se o desafiasse a encará-la de volta, “Satoshi não perdeu a família inteira, o amor ou sonhos em uma única noite. Ele não será condenado a viver sozinho em um apartamento grande demais para ele enquanto remói todas as noites o rancor, a raiva e o ódio por ter perdido tudo. Ele não irá fugir da aldeia com 12 anos porquê se acha fraco demais para lidar com todos os seus demônios e buscar por poder. Ele não vai se isolar de tudo de todos por achar que laços o enfraquecem”, aquela altura, Sakura se perguntara se estava indo longe demais. Aquele assunto não era algo corriqueiro entre os dois. Ela sabia sim sobre toda a história de Sasuke, a verdade sobre o Massacre do Clã Uchiha, o sacrifício de Itachi Uchiha e tudo o que Sasuke havia passado — ele havia contado tudo aquilo para ela quando eles estavam iniciando seu relacionamento. Ele havia confiado a ela todas aquelas lembranças do passado, e agora ela estava trazendo do fundo do baú todas aquelas informações, “Satoshi passou por algo parecido com você sim, mas a forma como ele vai lidar com isso será completamente diferente, e sabe o porquê?”, ela esperou que Sasuke voltasse a olhar nos olhos, dado que no meio de sua fala, ele havia desviado o olhar para o chão, “Por que ele tem a nós, Sasuke-kun, ele tem a nós… consegue enxergar a diferença?”

Sasuke ponderou sobre as palavras da esposa por longos minutos, mas não conseguia dizer nada. Sua mente estava vazia, como se algo tivesse tirado sua capacidade de pensar. Minutos deveriam ter passado, pois ele, antes sentindo o corpo frio e perdido, começou a sentir um calor reconfortante e uma segurança que ele não sabia que precisava. Sakura se aproximou novamente dele, sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado, e em seguida, sentiu os braços dela envolver seu pescoço, e sua mão forçar seu rosto a se virar para encará-la.

Ele podia ver lágrimas em seus olhos — ele podia sentir a raiva emanando dali também.

“Você deixaria seu filho encarar o mundo sozinho?”, aquela pergunta o confundiu. Por que ela o estava perguntando um absurdo daquele?

“Nunca”, ele respondeu de prontidão.

“Então, por que está preocupado em como Satoshi irá superar os desafios depois que acordar? Parece até que você não estará aqui quando isso acontecer”, ela o acusou, e ela não percebera, mas aquelas palavras haviam o ofendido.

“Eu jamais deixaria qualquer um de vocês sozinhos”, ele disse com veemência.

“Então não há motivos para achar que seria melhor Satoshi não acordar”, ele não sabia direito o que Sakura queria exatamente com aquele discussão, mas algo dentro dele dizia que ele havia perdido mais um argumento.

Vendo que ele não diria mais nada, Sakura continuou, “Quando ele acordar, nós estaremos lá para garantir a ele que nunca deixaremos o seu lado. Quando ele se sentir triste em suas futuras sessões de fisioterapia, você vai estar lá para mostrar que a falta de um membro não muda a essência de quem você verdadeiramente é. Quando ele ter pesadelos, ele acordará e saberá que não estará sozinho, porque nós — eu, você e Sarada — iremos dormir com ele todos os dias se necessário, até ele perceber que a realidade dele é melhor que seus pesadelos, e um dia, esses pesadelos não passarão de meras lembranças dolorosas que irão o acompanhar e o amadurecer. E talvez, um dia, quando ele se perguntar se fale a pena continuar apesar de tudo que ele passou, você estará aqui, afirmando a ele que vale a pena sim, porquê você pode ter demorado em encontrar seu propósito, mas Satoshi já tem um lar, e é disso que ele precisa se lembrar. Sempre.”

Sakura então depositou um beijo em sua testa, meio que um pedido de desculpas por palavras anteriores, meio que para passar uma segurança — e então, encostou sua testa com a dele, fechando os olhos.

“Sakura”, ele a chamou, após minutos em silêncio.

Ela abriu os olhos para olhar para ele, esperando pacientemente por sua próxima fala.

.

.

.

“Obrigado por ser o meu propósito”


	12. Cabelos Brancos

Sakura estava fazendo as trocas rotineiras dos curativos de Satoshi, e a cada dia que passava, mas esperançosa ela ficava com a recuperação do caçula. Há 4 dias Satoshi tinha sido transferido da ala da UTI para o quarto hospitalar de recuperação. Seus machucados e arranhões pelo corpo já estavam completamente cicatrizados, enquanto o corte profundo no rosto ainda terminava de cicatrizar — mas Sakura sabia que haveria uma cicatriz no local, começando na bochecha direita e transpassando o olho até a sobrancelha direita. Olhar aquela cicatriz a entristecia, pois Satoshi sempre tivera um rosto angelical, e aquela cicatriz o fazia parecer um garoto sofrido, que havia visto de tudo no mundo ninja.

Sakura tinha muito orgulho de suas cicatrizes pelo corpo, especialmente aquelas adquiridas em grandes batalhas onde ela fora vencedora. Mas aquilo era diferente. Satoshi não era ainda um ninja, e muito menos havia feito missões perigosas como tal. Ele era ainda uma criança, uma criança inocente que ainda estava aprendendo — de uma maneira mais lúdica — o que era ser um ninja.

Ele deveria estar aprendendo a controlar chakra, a lutar, a brincar, a saber trabalhar em equipe, a rir, a provocar os colegas e ser provocado — e não ver tão cedo o quão cruel pode ser a vida de um ninja. Tudo na vida deveria ser feito por etapas, baseadas em seu amadurecimento e crescimento, e ela sabia que uma etapa da vida de Satoshi tinha sido pulada, e ela precisava estar presente quando ele mais precisasse.

Daquele dia, Sakura não colocou outro curativo no corte em seu rosto, pois já não tinha mais nenhum risco de infecção, e também, já era hora deles se acostumarem a olhar aquela cicatriz antes que Satoshi acordasse e percebesse que todos a encaravam. E ela sabia que isso aconteceria.

Depois de tanto observar o corte em seu rosto, Sakura olhou o machucado em seu tórax, a segunda maior que tinha em seu corpo tão pequeno. A cicatriz que se formava ali não era tão grande, e provavelmente quando ele crescesse, seria escondida por pelos que ainda nasceriam no local. Olhar aquela cicatriz a fez se lembrar do susto que havia tomado há 4 noites quando Sarada saiu gritando do quarto dizendo que Satoshi estava engasgando.

 _“ALGUÉM”_ , Sarada gritara em desespero pelo corredor, havia lágrimas em seu rosto tamanho seu desespero, “ _MÃE!_ ”

Sakura, que estava descansando ao lado de Sasuke num quarto reservado para funcionários, ouviu os gritos da filha pelo corredor, e entrou em alerta com os gritos.

 _“Sarada, o que está acontecendo!?”_ , Sakura, se desvencilhou de Sasuke e saiu do quartinho, abrindo a porta com tudo — sendo seguida por Sasuke, que acordou tão rápido quanto ela.

 _“EU NÃO SEI!”_ , Sarada não conseguia parar de chorar quando viu a mãe entrar no quarto de Satoshi — tudo acontecia tão rápido, pois de repente, mais 2 médicos que estavam de plantão naquele final de noite correram para o quarto devido aos gritos que ouviram de Sarada.

 _“Não há motivo para tanta gente aqui dentro”_ , apesar do clima pesado de desespero, Sakura estava completamente calma com o ocorrido. Sarada estava petrificada na porta, até notar uma mão em seu ombro, e ela não precisava olhar para trás para saber que era seu pai do seu lado.

 _“Está tudo sob controle”_ , ela continuou, e mesmo falando aquilo, Sarada ainda via o irmão engasgando e movimentando o corpo sem parar, assustando-a ainda mais, _“Isso vai passar”_ , ela ouviu a mãe falar baixinho, e ela percebeu que a mãe conversava com Satoshi.

Quando os médicos que entraram no quarto se afastaram da maca de Satoshi, Sarada observou quando a mãe retirou um enorme cano de silicone que estava dentro da boca de Satoshi, e no momento que ela tirou completamente aquilo, o irmão se acalmou, e até mesmo tossiu um pouco de sangue depois de ter aquele enorme tubo retirado de dentro de si.

 _“Agora está melhor, não?”_ , ela ouviu a mãe murmurar para Satoshi, passando sua mão esquerda pelo rosto do irmão, como se tivesse o acalmando do acontecido. Sakura então olhou para os médicos _, “Eu quero o prontuário dele para fazer uma atualização”_

 _“Mas Tsunade-sama disse…”,_ um dos médicos começou mas foi cortado por Sakura.

 _“Eu me resolvo com Tsunade depois. Por favor, eu quero o prontuário dele_ ”, apesar da educação, Sakura soava como uma leoa prestes a dar o bote.

Vendo que não havia discussão, os médicos se retiraram do local, deixando Sakura, Sarada e Sasuke sozinhos no quarto.

 _“Não há nada de errado, Sarada”,_ Sakura murmurou gentilmente para a filha, mas ainda olhando para Satoshi, _“Muito pelo contrário, está tudo certo”_ , ela então olhou para a filha e o marido ainda parados de frente com a porta, _“Ele está respirando sozinho”_ , ela murmurou, um sorriso enorme no rosto, _“Satoshi não precisa mais de ajuda para respirar_ ”.

Aquele susto fora uma das melhores coisas que havia lhe acontecido. Aquilo queria dizer que Satoshi estava se recuperando cada vez mais — o filho já era capaz de respirar sozinho. Fazia duas semanas do atentado, e até o momento, apesar de não estar acompanhando as investigações sobre os responsáveis, Sakura estava feliz por pelo menos ver o filho se recuperando cada dia mais.

Tsunade havia conversado com ela dias atrás, dizendo que a prótese de Satoshi estava quase pronta, e que até em 3 dias elas poderiam estar fazendo o reimplante — e mesmo que Satoshi não acordasse, elas poderiam fazer fisioterapia para não deixar os músculos atrofiarem, pelo menos até que Satoshi acorde e consiga ele mesmo realizar os exercícios. Aquela notícia também havia animado Sakura, pois ainda era difícil olhar para a falta do membro esquerdo do filho.

“Posso saber o porquê você está assustando os médicos responsáveis pelo seu filho?”, ela ouviu a voz de Tsunade pela porta do quarto de Satoshi. Ela estava terminando de trocar o último curativo — abaixo de seu joelho esquerdo, onde deveria ter um membro.

“Eu já disse que eu mesma posso cuidar dele”, Sakura respondeu categórica.

Tsunade suspirou, mas parecia irritada com aquela resposta, “Eu sei de todas as suas capacidades Sakura, e sei muito bem que você daria conta desses hospital inteiro se quisesse. Mas isso aqui não é um caso comum. É seu filho que está aqui, e não um paciente rotineiro. Pare de ser teimosa e deixe quem eu comandei fazer o trabalho! Eles tem medo até mesmo de chegar perto quando você está aqui”

“Bom saber”, Sakura prontamente respondeu.

“Sakura, eu posso pedir uma medida para te proibir até mesmo de entrar nesse quarto. Vocês já tem muitos privilégios aqui dentro. Vocês entram quando quer, saem quando quer. E até mesmo dormem dentro dos quartos dos funcionários!”

“Não seja por isso, Sarada e Sasuke-kun podem dormir no sofá do meu consultório, é só 2 andares para cima mesmo”, Tsunade não estava gostando nem um pouquinho daquele tom.

“Você poderia pelo menos entender os problemas que podemos enfrentar se saberem dos seus privilégios dentro desse hospital? Sakura, você mesma quem fez parte do conselho para a formação dessas regras! Elas não se aplicam para você?”, Sakura ponderou sobre as palavras de sua ex-mestra, e com um suspiro, percebeu que estava errada em discutir sobre aquilo.

“Me desculpe… é que…”

“Você está agindo como mãe, e eu entendo isso”, Tsunade a cortou, mas parecia mais calma, “E assim como você está agindo como uma, eu também estou agindo — ou quem você acha que acabou lhe dando liberdade demais nesses últimos dias?”, Tsunade deu um sorriso torno para sua ex-discípula.

Vendo que Sakura não tinha mais nenhum argumento, notando que sua eterna pupila olhava para Satoshi, se aproximou da maca, e tocou a testa do garoto com sua mão direita.

“Ele é um garoto forte”, e então, após minutos ali parada, Tsunade deu as costas, e antes de sair pela porta, falou mais uma vez, “Deixa pelo menos os médicos que designei trabalharem, para eu pelo menos conseguir _disfarçar_ ”.

“Sim, Shishou”, Sakura respondeu, com um ar derrotado.

Quando Tsunade saiu pela porta, Sakura tocou a mão direita de Satoshi, “Eu irei comer algo, mas não demoro. Talvez seu pai venha logo ficar com você, ok?”, seu tom de voz era doce, “E mais tarde, Sarada também virá — não deixaremos você sozinho _nunca_ ”, e dizendo isso, se retirou do quarto — mas algo logo chamou sua atenção.

Do final do corredor, perto da bancada onde ficava a secretaria e a ala das enfermeiras, ela viu uma garotinha de cabelos brancos, e conforme Sakura se aproximava, ela logo reconheceu a dona dos cabelos cor de neve.

_Inoue._

Quando Inoue notou Sakura, ela logo ficou com as bochechas rubras, e Sakura a viu cutucar alguém ao seu lado, como se tivesse chamando a atenção para olhar também.

“Oi, Inoue-chan”, Sakura cumprimentou a garotinha — que ela já se apegara nos últimos meses. Ela notou que a pequena segurava uma pequena camélia vermelha em suas mãos. E apesar de muito tímida, ela cumprimentara Sakura de volta com um aceno de cabeça.

“Sakura-san”

“Ren-san”, Sakura cumprimentou de volta a avó de Inoue.

“Estávamos conversando com as secretárias do hospital sobre visitar Satoshi-san, mas não sabíamos que ele não podia receber visitas”, Sakura então olhou para a secretária do hospital que não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

Agora ela entendia o que Tsunade queria dizer.

Parecia que todos os funcionários do hospital estavam pisando em ovos com ela, e a culpada era ela mesma.

Ela parecia que atacaria qualquer um que fizesse qualquer coisa minimamente errada. E os funcionários já conhecendo seu gênio, optavam em evitar qualquer conflito.

Ela precisava se controlar um pouco, caso contrário, o conselho do hospital iria arranjar todas as desculpas possíveis para a tirar do comando do hospital infantil — alegando que ela não tinha condições de administrar tudo aquilo. E não havia Tsunade ou Naruto que poderia a salvar daquela problemão.

“Eu fico grata de terem vocês aqui, e fico muito feliz de ver você, Inoue. Como você está?”, Sakura se ajoelhou para ficar da altura da menina, olhando-a carinhosamente.

“Eu estou bem, Sakura-obaasan”, a menina estava bem vermelha, mas parecia que estava juntando coragem para dizer algo, e Sakura a esperou pacientemente.

“E-eu trouxe isso… para o T-Toshi-kun”, ela disse ao estender a camélia vermelha em suas mãos. Mas Sakura negou com a cabeça e se levantou, estendendo sua mão direita para Inoue, estimulando-a a segurar. No mesmo momento, Sakura olhou para Ren, como se pedindo permissão, mas a senhora apenas acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

“Vem entregar você mesma para ele”, Sakura esticou mais o braço para Inoue, que olhou rapidamente para a avó, e em seguida para a mão estendida de Sakura, e então, segurou sua mão, deixando-se ser guiada até o outro lado do corredor.

˜˜˜•˜˜˜

“Ele está dormindo”, Inoue disse baixinho para Sakura, logo que entrou no quarto, e Sakura quase riu da inocência da pequena. Ela não fazia ideia se um dia o filho iria acordar, mas para uma criança da mesma idade, ele estava apenas dormindo, e talvez acordaria no final do dia — aquela inocência de Inoue fez com que as esperanças de Sakura crescessem ainda mais.

“Sim, ele está, mas não tem problema você deixar o que veio deixar para ele, quando ele acordar, eu digo que você deixou um presente para ele”, Sakura a estimulou.

Sakura viu que Inoue observava tudo. Tanto o quarto completamente branco, com grandes janelas de vidro que davam vista para o parquinho do hospital infantil como também para Satoshi, que apesar não ter mais nenhum curativo em si, a cicatriz em seu rosto era evidente.

Inoue se aproximou de Satoshi, e então, colocou a camélia vermelha no criado mudo que ficava a direita dele — próximo de seu rosto, e então deu pequenos passos para trás, e Sakura pode ver que ela mexia em alguma coisa em seu bolso direito.

“Sakura-obasan”, Inoue a chamou, e apesar da fala mais firme, suas bochechas ainda estavam vermelhas, “Você pode entregar isso para o Toshi-kun quando ele acordar? Eu… ia entregar para ele, no dia….”, Inoue não conseguiu terminar a frase, e Sakura entendeu exatamente como ela queria terminar a frase. _No dia que aconteceu aquilo tudo_.

“É claro que eu entrego”, Sakura pegou o envelope da mão de Inoue, e o segurou, olhando para o envelope com curiosidade, e Inoue logo acrescentou, “Você pode olhar, eu deixo você olhar”, a forma como Inoue disse aquilo, era como se ela confiasse em Sakura. Sakura se deliciava com tamanha inocência, e sempre ficava maravilhada de ver a interação entre Inoue e Satoshi. A forma como a garotinha havia mudado o filho em tão pouco tempo era impossível de ser ignorada.

Satoshi era uma criança maravilhosa e alegre, mas ele tinha suas manias e mimos. Satoshi não dividia seus brinquedos com ninguém, e nunca gostou que ninguém tocasse em suas coisas, e ela percebeu como Inoue havia mudado ele naquele aspecto.

Satoshi não fazia mais manhã na hora de comer por não gostar de alguma comida, dizendo que ele já era “um homenzinho” para ficar reclamando. Satoshi não era mais mesquinho com suas coisas, juntando brinquedos que ele não brincava mais para que a mãe doasse para quem precisasse. Ela não recebia mais reclamações da Academia sobre Satoshi estar tirando o sarro de algum colega no recreio. Satoshi estava mudando, e amadurecendo, e Sakura podia ver que Inoue estava causando aquilo.

Sakura teve algumas oportunidades de os observarem quando ela trazia eles ao parquinho do hospital, e era visível também o quão a tímida garota de cabelos brancos e mecha dourada mudara. Antes muito tímida, Inoue interagia mais com as outras crianças, tomando a atitude de ser até mesmo a líder quando brincavam, e cada vez sendo mais ativa do que passiva durante as conversas. Antes ela notava que era sempre Satoshi que iniciava uma conversa, mas com o tempo, ela notara que Inoue começara a puxar conversa também. 

Quando Sakura pegou na mão da garota para levá-la até a avó novamente, Inoue logo disse para Sakura, “Eu vou trazer o Buggy para o Satoshi, talvez ele o ajude com os pesadelos”

Sakura paralisou com aquela frase. Pesadelos. Era óbvio que Inoue tinha pesadelos devido ao trauma que havia passado, e ela sabia que quando Satoshi acordasse, ele também lidaria com aquilo. Mas a palavra “Buggy” havia a deixado curiosa.

“Por que o Buggy ajudaria?”, ela quis saber.

“Satoshi disse que o Buggy é mágico, e que ele tira os pesadelos quando dormimos com ele. Ele tem me ajudado muito, mas meus pesadelos estão melhorando, então eu vou trazer para ajudar o Satoshi”, Inoue disse na maior inocência que uma criança de 5 anos poderia ter.

Sakura sabia quem era Buggy. Se elas estivessem falando da mesma coisa, Buggy era um leão de pelúcia que Satoshi havia ganhado de Sarada em seu aniversário de 3 anos. Satoshi andava com aquele leão para cima e para baixo, e Sakura havia notado que há alguns meses, ela não o via mais com o leão, e ela imaginava que era porquê ele já se achava grandinho para andar com aquele leão por qualquer lugar.

Buggy não estava desaparecido em alguma caixa de brinquedo de Satoshi — ele havia dado o leãozinho para uma amiga, com a desculpa de a proteger de pesadelos.

“Tem razão Inoue, eu também acho que o Buggy ajudaria”, ela respondeu dando um sorriso gentil para a menina.

˜˜˜•˜˜˜

“Obrigada por deixá-la vê-lo”, Ren agradecia Sakura enquanto Inoue brincava no parque do hospital infantil.

“Sou eu quem devo agradecer por vocês terem vindo”, Sakura prontamente disse a senhora Hyuga, “Satoshi ficará muito feliz quando ele acordar e saber que Inoue veio o visitar”, a senhora Hyuga podia estar velha, mas ela sabia quando algo não estava completamente certo.

“Seu menino não acordou ainda não é?”, ela perguntou sutilmente a Sakura, que abaixou os olhos, mas concordou com a cabeça.

“Tenha fé, minha jovem. Eu posso ser apenas uma velha agora, mas vivi muito nessa vida, e se há algo que eu aprendi nesses longos anos: tudo pode acontecer — e quando menos esperamos”

Sakura sorriu para a senhora, sentindo toda a sinceridade de suas palavras. Ren Hyuga era completamente o oposto de seu marido. Ela era uma senhora amorosa, gentil e altruísta — e Sakura nunca conseguia raciocinar como aquela senhora acabara com alguém tão egoísta, mau humorado e agressivo como Hyaru Hyuga.

“Eu esperarei para trazer Inoue novamente”, a senhora disse, e deu sinal que ia se retirar do local, quando Sakura a chamou novamente.

“Eu não me importo se Inoue quiser vir todos os dias, na verdade, acho que faria bem a Satoshi — mas é claro, se a senhora não se importar”

“Eu não me importo”, ela respondeu de prontidão, “A noite passada foi a única desde a tragédia que Inoue não teve pesadelos, e creio que foi por eu dizer que hoje eu a traria para ver Satoshi”.

Saber que aquela menina tão doce tinha pesadelos horríveis com o ocorrido, a fez se lembrar da ala que tratava de saúde mental do hospital — que ela mesma havia fundado há anos atrás.

“Inoue poderia fazer acompanhamento psicológico aqui, há especialistas somente com trauma infantil, e isso a ajudaria muito. Ela já deveria estar acompanhando, para ser sincera”

Aquilo parecia inflingir a senhora Hyuga de alguma maneira, e Sakura pensou que aquilo talvez fosse pelo preconceito que ainda existia com o tratamento de saúde mental. Ela sabia que havia pessoas que achavam que tratar da saúde mental era somente para quem tinha distúrbios ou problemas mentais, mas Sakura lutava todos os anos contra esse preconceito, preconizando que tratar da saúde mental era importante para todos os indivíduos, até mesmo aqueles que não possuíam nenhum trauma.

Tratar da saúde mental, era tratar da saúde física e espiritual.

“Talvez eu trazer Inoue aqui todos os dias, possa ser uma desculpa para que eu também consiga a levar a atendimentos especializados aqui no hospital”, a senhora Hyuga então respondeu — e Sakura havia entendido o que ela queria dizer. Não era ela que não queria Inoue fazendo tratamentos psicológicos, era seu marido.

“Ninguém irá saber disso, Ren-san, deixe isso comigo”, Sakura a assegurou, e a senhora então se retirou, não antes de acenar em agradecimento.

˜˜˜•˜˜˜

“Satoshi recebeu uma visita hoje”

Sakura puxou assunto logo que viu Sasuke entrar no quarto de Satoshi, e pelo aspecto de seu cabelo, dava para ver que ele havia acabado de tomar um banho.

“Naruto veio aqui?”, Sasuke imaginou.

“Ele veio sim, mas não era do Naruto que eu estava falando”, mas aquele também era um assunto que ainda gostaria de ter com o marido. Era impressão dela, ou Naruto sempre aparecia no hospital conscientemente quando Sasuke não estava? Ela tentou arrancar alguma informação do amigo, mas a tentativa fora em vão. Com Sasuke talvez ela teria sucesso.

Sasuke se aproximou do sofá que Sakura estava sentada, que ficava de frente com a maca onde Satoshi estava acamado, e antes de sentar, notou que no criado mudo que ficava a direita do filho, tinha um jarro com uma camélia vermelha. E quando sentou-se no sofá, notou que Sakura segurava um envelope branco em suas mãos, deixando-o curioso.

“O que é isso?”

“Não sei exatamente, mas deve ser algum recado ou algum desenho que Inoue fez”, Sasuke estendeu a mão para pegar o envelope mas Sakura o impediu.

“É do Satoshi, ele quem vai abrir”

“Não está curiosa de abrir?”

“Estou, e mesmo tendo autorização da própria Inoue de ver o que é isso, eu não vou olhar, não vou tirar esse direito do Satoshi”, Sakura começou a dizer, “Ela queria dar esse envelope para ele, e então me pediu para entregar quando ele acordasse”, Sakura disse aquilo de maneira triste, olhando o filho a sua frente, “Eu não tive coragem de dizer a ela que Satoshi ainda não havia acordado, ela parecia tão feliz de vê-lo — e o pior, eu sugeri que a avó a trouxesse todos os dias para vê-lo, e eu me sinto completamente egoísta por isso. Isso fará bem para Satoshi, mas isso fará bem para ela?”, Sakura não sabia se havia feito uma escolha certa naquela manhã, e aquilo havia a perseguido por toda a tarde.

“Você não é egoísta”, Sasuke murmurou.

Sabendo que aquele assunto não daria em nada, ela resolveu provocá-lo com sua atitude de segundos atrás.

“Desde quando você é curioso?”, ela balançou o envelope em suas mãos, sorrindo maliciosamente para marido.

“Não seja irritante, Sakura, eu só queria saber do que se tratava”

“Então você É curioso”, ela riu — e apesar da provocação, Sasuke sorriu. Fazia dias que ele não a via rir daquela maneira.

“Quando ele ver isso, ele vai me mostrar”, Sasuke disse num tom brando, mas Sakura conhecia aquele tom melhor do que ninguém, ele estava a provocando.

“O que você quer dizer com isso? Satoshi te fala sobre Inoue?”, mas logo que ela perguntou, Sasuke se levantou do sofá e foi em direção a porta.

“Eu vou pegar um pouco de café”

“Sasuke Uchiha, volta aqui”

“Quer que eu traga café para você também?”

“Não me ignore”

“Eu já volto”

“Sasuke!”

Chamá-lo sem o pronome de tratamento fora em vão. Ela viu o sorriso satisfeito que ele tinha estampado na boca quando fechou a porta. E pior, agora ela sabia que Sasuke sabia coisas que ela não sabia.

E isso a deixava tremendamente frustada.


	13. A Kunoichi do Sharingan

Sarada não conseguia se concentrar em seu treino. Há horas ela estava no campo de treinamento fortalecendo suas habilidades com suas shurikens, mas ela arremessada uma por uma no modo automático. As vezes ela acertava o alvo, noutras não, mas ela não conseguia se incomodar com não estar se aprimorando.

Em um de seus arremessos, sua shuriken foi desviada de seu alvo por ter sido interceptada por outra shuriken, e Sarada não precisava olhar para trás para saber quem havia conseguido tal feito. Somente uma pessoa conseguiria fazer aquilo.

“Papai”, ela cumprimentou.

Sasuke se aproximou da filha até ficar lado a lado — e então pegou outra shuriken e arremessou em um dos alvos que Sarada estava focando. Mas sua shuriken não chegou ao alvo, sendo interceptado pela shuriken de Sarada no meio do trajeto. Aquilo o fez sorrir.

“Você melhorou bastante”, ele elogiou, virando o rosto para ela, evidenciando seu sorriso orgulhoso.

“Eu estou treinando bastante também”, Sarada não era de se vangloriar, mas estava extasiada com o elogio do pai.

“Quando é o Exame para Jounin?”, ele perguntou.

“Daqui 2 meses”, ela respondeu, e jogou outra shuriken, que acertou um alvo atrás de uma árvore á 9 metros deles.

Sasuke parou para pensar sobre aquilo. Fazia 20 dias que Satoshi estava desacordado ainda, e apesar de sua rápida melhora, eles ainda não tinham ideia de quando ele iria acordar — e aquilo não poderia também influenciar na vida de Sarada. Eles amavam ambos os filhos, e precisavam estar presente na vida de ambos ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke sabia o quão importante era aquele Exame para Sarada, mas também sabia o quanto ela amava o irmão — e como aquela ocasião deveria estar prejudicado em seu treinamento diário. Sarada não estava se concentrando direito em seus treinamentos, e aquilo era esperado vindo de sua primogênita.

Sarada era altruísta, e ela havia herdado aquilo da mãe. Ela não ligaria de perder o Exame Jounin se aquilo significaria ficar longe do irmão. Ela valorizava os laços mais do que qualquer coisa, e isso fazia com que ele amasse ainda mais sua família que ele construíra com Sakura.

Laços.

Amor.

Companheirismo.

Parceria.

Sua família fora construída puramente com amor. E com amor, seus filhos foram criados. Com amor, ele havia pedido Sakura para ser sua esposa. Com amor, ele havia revelado a ela seus segredos mais obscuros, e com amor, ela decidiu dividir todos os fardos que ele carregava com ela — pois segundo ela, o que era dele, era dela, e vice-versa. Com amor, eles haviam feito seus filhos. E com amor, eles haviam os criado naquele mundo ninja imprevisível, e lhes dariam todo o conhecimento e sabedoria para jamais sucumbir a tentação de se desviar de seus caminhos ninjas.

“Mas não é importante”, Sarada murmurou minutos depois de arremessar outra shuriken, “Eu posso me preparar para o próximo daqui 8 meses, pois provavelmente o Satoshi já estará acordado para voltarmos para casa, não é?”, ela virou-se para o pai, esperando por uma confirmação.

Sasuke pensou um pouco antes de falar.

“Satoshi voltará para casa em breve, e é nisso que eu acredito. E eu também acredito que você é capaz de se preparar para o exame que acontecerá em daqui 2 meses”

“Mas, papai—“

“Não devemos parar nossa vida por conta do que aconteceu com Satoshi, Sarada”, ele olhou bem nos olhos da filha, “Imagine a pressão que vamos botar nele quando ele acordar e saber que ficamos tanto tempo esperando por ele que não fizemos nossas obrigações?”

Sarada baixou o rosto, seus olhos encarando a grama em seus pés. Ela entendia o que o pai queria dizer, e ela também não queria colocar aquela pressão em Satoshi quando ele acordasse, mas como ela conseguiria se concentrar sabendo que o irmão ainda estava em uma cama de hospital?

“É por isso que vamos nos ajudar”, ela ouviu-o murmurar com convicção.

“E como vamos fazer isso?”

“Eu te ajudo com seus treinamentos, e você me ajuda com meu dever como pai”, ele deu uma piscadela para ela, e aquele gesto a fez sentir um calor imenso em seu coração.

“Mas e os treinamentos com o Boruto?”, ele sabia que a dúvida de Sarada era genuína e inocente, mas perguntar de seu único aluno fez com que seu humor mudasse rapidamente.

“Ele não precisa mais de mim, tudo o que eu tive para ensinar eu já ensinei”, ele respondeu quase que rispidamente.

“Mas você também me ensinou tudo o que você tinha para me ensinar, papai”, Sarada tentou entender o raciocínio.

“Está enganada”, ele prontamente disse, e olhando para o meio da floresta que os rodeava, ele finalmente soltou a informação que ele guardara para si há dias, “Você não sabe ainda como controlar e nem como usar seu **Mangekyou Sharingan** ”

_O quê?_

A dúvida estampada na cara de Sarada era mais um motivo para Sasuke crer que a filha realmente não havia percebido, mesmo tendo ativado o poder ocular pelo menos duas vezes em menos de uma semana. Era inconsciente — ela não percebia quando ativava.

“Papai… eu desenvolvi completamente meu Sharingan, mas nunca evolui além disso”, Sarada tentou se explicar. Talvez o pai estivesse esperando demais dela, imaginando que ela já despertara aquela evolução do Sharingan que pouquíssimos membros do clã Uchiha conseguiam. Talvez o fato dela ter evoluído tanto como kunoichi, o fizera crer que ela já desenvolvera aquele doujutsu peculiar.

“Está dizendo que meu Rinnegan está vendo coisas?”, ele tombou a cabeça de lado, fazendo com que algumas mechas de seu cabelo negro caísse para o lado, mostrando ainda mais seu olho roxo.

“Mas se eu despertei isso… por que eu não sei?”, ela perguntou, ainda na dúvida se o pai não estava imaginando coisas.

“Porquê você só o desperta sob fortes emoções”, ele respondeu, se aproximando da filha, “Você o desperta quando está com raiva, com angústia, com medo ou com… ódio”, ele começou a explicar, “Eu percebi uma mudança no fluxo de chakra em seus olhos pelo menos duas vezes — uma foi quando você teve uma crise e se trancou em um dos quartos do hospital por achar que Satoshi nunca mais iria acordar — horas depois da cirurgia, e outra, quando você se desesperou quando Satoshi estava respirando sozinho e estava sufocando com aquele tubo traqueal. E não era algo comum, esse fluxo de chakra, como acontece com o Sharingan — era mais concentrado. Se não fosse pelo Rinnegan, eu não teria notado, ainda mais que você despertava, e em questão de segundos, o fluxo de chakra em seus olhos sumia”, Sasuke se perguntou se não estava infligindo o espaço pessoal de Sarada ao revelar suas observações, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Sarada precisava saber que ele estaria ali por ela, e também, que ele se importava o suficiente para saber sobre os momentos de angústia da filha.

Sarada precisou de vários minutos para filtrar toda a informação dita pelo pai. Seria possível que ela havia despertado uma evolução de seu poder ocular e não perceber?

“Se eu desenvolvi, e não percebi, como vou controlar?”, ela se lembrara da época que despertara o Sharingan. Por muitos anos, Sarada nunca percebeu que havia o despertado, até o ativá-lo novamente quando se reencontrou com o pai após anos sem o vê-lo. A emoção do reencontro, fez com que ela tivesse seu poder ocular ativado sem ela perceber, e depois, quando se situava em batalhas, onde ela também o ativava inconscientemente. Foram meses e meses de treino até ela conseguir ativar e desativar seu poder ocular conscientemente. Mas com o Sharingan era diferente, pois Sarada sentia um fluxo de chakra estranho passando por seus olhos, e mesmo inconscientemente, ela sabia que tinha algo de estranho em seus olhos por conta da concentração de chakra. Agora, ela não havia percebido em momento nenhum uma concentração de chakra diferente em seus olhos nos últimos dias, não o que ela sempre estava acostumada a sentir, como quando ativava o Sharingan.

Ela lembrava de sentir uma concentração de chakra em seus olhos nos momentos que o pai citou a ela, mas para ela, ela estava com seu Sharingan ativado, e não uma evolução do mesmo.

“É por isso que eu vou te treinar”, o pai respondeu suas dúvidas mentais, “Para você saber diferenciar e saber como controlar o fluxo de chakra em seus olhos quando quiser usar o Sharingan ou o Mangekyou Sharingan. No início, você não notará nada de diferente, mas conforme você se familiarizar com o fluxo de chakra levemente distinto, você conseguirá controlar e manter o doujutsu — e somente quando você souber como intercalar e diferenciar o Sharingan do Mangekyou Sharingan, é que irei lhe ensinar jutsus específicos que somente um usuário do Mangekyou Sharingan consegue, como o Susanoo”, ouvir sobre o humanóide feito de chakra que Sarada já vira várias vezes o pai usar a impressionou.

Seria ela capaz de um dia realizar tal feito? Materializar um humanóide feito de chakra fora de seu corpo e usá-lo como arma?

Como se Sasuke pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, ele disse em seguida, “Você é perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso, alias, você é filha da médica ninja, que me atrevo a dizer, mais forte do mundo ninja, e bem… ainda é minha filha”, ele deu um sorriso que mostrava até os dentes para sua primogênita, e Sarada não conseguiu não sorrir de volta.

“Acho que chega de treinamento por hoje não?”, ele murmurou, colocando a mão na cabeça da filha, e a afagando, “Amanhã vamos começar seu treinamento”.

“Sim, senhor”, ela respondeu animada.

˜˜˜•˜˜˜

Naquela noite, Sarada estava fazendo o que sempre fazia todas as noites desde que seu irmão chegara no hospital. Ela lia. Lia muito. E não era nenhum livro infantil ou infantojuvenil, era livros de história ninja, e ela sempre lia em voz alta, com esperança de que Satoshi estivesse a escutando.

_“… o mundo ninja estava prestes a mudar drasticamente com esse feito. Pois uma aliança nunca antes prevista, estava sendo feita naquele momento, no País do Ferro, na presença dos líderes das cinco grandes nações ninjas…”_

Sarada lia o trecho do capítulo “Histórias Ninjas Modernas I” em voz alta, e a cada parágrafo, ela dava uma pausa dramática, como se tivesse contando aquela história para uma grande platéia.

_“…e foi naquela cúpula, onde todos esses líderes estavam reunidos, sob a orientação do líder Samurai, Mifune, que o ninja mascarado da Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha, tardiamente descoberto se tratar de Obito Uchiha, havia declarado a Grande Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja…”_

Sarada dera uma pausa naquela parte. Mesmo tendo lido e relido aquela livro tantas e tantas vezes, ainda a chocava o quão seu clã estava metido de maneira negativa na última Guerra Ninja que havia acontecido a mais de 20 anos atrás. Ela sabia que se tornar uma Hokage não seria fácil, dado a má fama que seu clã carregava — que automaticamente, ela carregava — e isso era mais um motivo para ela não desistir.

Um dia, ela faria as pessoas enxergarem que uma pessoa só não faz um clã inteiro. Ela faria as pessoas enxergarem que não havia motivos para temer o clã Uchiha. Ela faria as pessoas enxergarem que um membro do clã Uchiha, pode sim ter a vontade do fogo — e a prova disso, era sua existência.

_“…e-han”_

Sarada ia continuar com a leitura quando ouviu palavras desconexas e baixas vindo do seu lado direito — onde Satoshi estava deitado. Mas quando ficou observando o irmão, e notou o aparelho que estava ao seu lado, fazendo barulho a todo momento — mostrando seus batimentos cardíacos normais, como sempre — imaginou que fora aquilo que ouvira. Sarada resolveu que estava na hora de parar por aquela noite, deixando o livro em cima do criado mudo do lado esquerdo da cama de Satoshi, mas quando deixou o livro no criado-mudo, ela ouviu novamente.

_“…one-han”_

Sarada ficou petrificada quando olhou para os lábios do irmão — antes tão parados, como se fossem de mármore — agora se movimentando levemente.

_“…conti…nua”_

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Suas reações foram mais rápidas do que seus pensamentos, e quando se deu por si, estava o abraçando tão forte que só parou quando ouviu seus protestos baixos.

“…aper…tado”, a voz tornava cada vez mais audível.

Sarada não tinha mais controle sobre suas ações, e muito menos conseguia controlar as lágrimas que não param de sair de seus olhos, fazendo com que sua visão ficasse completamente embasada ao ponto de não conseguir focar no rosto de Satoshi. Ela não sabia identificar a quantidade de sentimentos que estava preenchendo seu ser, e a emoção era tanta que ela não sabia nem mesmo como agir diante aquele situação.

“…seus olhos…”

Aquelas palavras de Satoshi chamaram sua atenção, fazendo com que ela esfregassem seus olhos — para desembaçar a visão por conta das lágrimas — e focasse nos grandes olhos verdes esmeralda que se destacava naqueles cabelos negros — visão que ela tanto sentiu falta de olhar.

“Es…tão difere…ntes”, ele conseguia falar cada vez melhor, mas o que ele queria dizer ainda a confundia.

Sarada então virou o rosto para o lado esquerdo da cama, onde a grande janela de vidro mostrava a noite iluminada que estava do lado de fora, e pelo reflexo do vidro, Sarada pode ver o que Satoshi estava tentando lhe dizer.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas aquele não era o Sharingan.

O padrão do desenho em seus olhos eram diferentes, e era um padrão completamente diferente do que ela já vira nos livros de história dos clãs e até mesmo os de seu pai.

Era um padrão único, e seguindo a filosofia de que todo membro do clã do Uchiha que desenvolvia seu Mangekyou Sharingan possuía um perfil, forma e habilidades diferente — como se fosse uma digital — aqueles olhos davam a Sarada sua identidade pessoal.

Aquele era seu **Mangekyou Sharingan**.


	14. Descobertas

Naruto estava andando depressa logo atrás de Shikamaru e dois membros da Anbu o escoltando por trás. A notícia que um homem tinha sido encontrado no meio dos escombros da antiga Academia Ninja era um assunto completamente sigiloso, e Naruto havia sido avisado aquela tarde de que o homem, apesar de mais de 20 dias preso nos escombros, estava completamente ileso.

Como aquilo era possível, eles não sabiam dizer.

O homem deveria estar morto por desidratação se não por algum ferimento. Mas ele parecia _bem_. Estava lúcido, e não tinha nenhum arranhão pelo corpo — mas aquilo não significava que ele iria falar algo. O homem tinha sido levado para dentro da prisão calado, e continuava calado. Naruto então fora chamado, pois as ordens era que no momento que encontrasse algum suspeito pelo ataque, Naruto deveria ser o primeiro a interrogar, antes de ele apelar pelos jutsus especializados do clã Yamanaka.

Naruto foi levado até a parte mais interna e subterrânea da prisão, onde havia vários corredores feitos de rocha ígnea e portas de metal maciço onde, quando abertas, estavam as solitárias para os presos mais perigosos. E em um desses corredores, havia pelo menos 6 membros da Anbu, evidenciando qual a porta que o homem que podia lhe trazer informações sobre o atentado estava.

Quando Naruto entrou no cômodo pequeno — que não tinha nem 2 metros quadrados, fazendo com que o Hokage tivesse que se abaixar para passar pela porta — ele notou o rosto completamente perdido do homem. Ele era de estatura baixa, pele clara e cabelos castanhos claro. Ele não aparentava ser um assassino, e isso deixou Naruto completamente apreensivo.

“Me disseram que o encontraram nos escombros onde aconteceu o massacre da Academia Ninja”, Naruto disse com a voz grave, mas o homem, que estava com as mãos e os pés presos com algemas de metal, continuava olhando para o chão, “É apenas uma consciência você ser encontrado lá, ou você fez parte do ataque? Podemos ser mais complacentes com sua pena se você nos der informações sobre quem o enviou para cá”, mesmo sendo ignorado, Naruto continuo, “Você faz parte da Organização Kara, o karma em sua mão deda você”, aquela última frase fez com que o homem virasse um pouco a cabeça para olhar a palma de sua mão direita, onde um triangulo preto estava desenhado ali.

Quando viu que o homem continuaria calado, Naruto perdeu um pouco de sua compostura.

“Crianças foram cruelmente assassinadas e mortas sem nem mesmo nenhuma chance de defesa”, a voz de Naruto elevou-se, tornando-se frustrada, “Vocês mataram todos os sensei para aterrorizarem aquelas crianças e persegui-las como se tudo aquilo fosse um _jogo_ ”, ele pronunciou sua última palavra com repulsa, “E se fosse um filho seu lá? E se você soubesse que não pôde proteger um filho seu lá dentro?”, aquela pergunta pareceu arrepiar o homem, e sua reação não passou despercebido por Naruto.

Naruto então, saiu pela pequena porta de aço e declarou, “Eu quero que todos vocês subam para o térreo e me deixem sozinho aqui”

“Naruto—“, Shikamaru tentou intervir, mas foi cortado pelo Hokage.

“Não irei ficar sozinho. Vocês podem ficar perto das escadas se quiserem, mas aqui no corredor, eu não quero ninguém. Eu quero ficar sozinho com o prisioneiro”

 _O que pretende Naruto?_ , era a voz da Kurama em seu interior.

 _Apenas observe_ , ele respondeu de volta.

Todos obedeceram as ordem do Hokage, e até mesmo Shikamaru, que estava completamente relutante em deixar Naruto sozinho naquela solitária com um inimigo que eles não sabiam do que era capaz.

“Tome cuidado”, ele disse a Naruto antes de se retirar.

Quando todos estavam completamente longe, Naruto fechou a porta, deixando somente ele o prisioneiro dentro da cela.

“Ninguém além de mim pode te ouvir, então não há o que temer agora. Ou você me conta tudo o que sabe da maneira simples, ou você será obrigado a dizer tudo contra sua vontade. Você decide — com isso, podemos até mesmo saber de coisas a mais que você não queira nos contar e também não nos interessamos”.

O homem pareceu ponderar um pouco sobre a proposta, mas parecia ainda relutante em abrir a boca.

“Quem te contratou lhe prometeu algo”, Naruto jogou um verde, e a reação que o homem teve lhe respondia que sim, “E você teme descobrirem que você abriu a boca e com isso, alguém que você se importe muito pode estar em perigo”, Naruto continuou deduzindo, e ele ia continuar a pressionar o homem, até que viu algo que o paralisou por completo.

O homem começou a chorar.

“E-eu…”

Era a primeira vez que o homem dizia alguma coisa desde que fora achado nos escombros e preso em seguida na solitária. Naruto sabia que aquele momento não era para se ter presa. Se ele ainda tinha a oportunidade de saber qualquer coisa que fosse do atentado, aquele homem seria a chave de tudo.

“Ele pode _nos ouvir_ ”, o homem murmurou baixo, como se temesse que alguém pudesse ouvi-los, olhando de um lado para o outro, “Essa cela não é segura, ele pode _nos achar_ ”.

_Quem?_

_Naruto, esse cara está delirando_ , era a voz de Kurama.

“Por que matou aquelas crianças?”, Naruto resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

“E—eu…. não queria…. tocar nas….”, ele parecia ter dificuldade de falar sobre o massacre, e sua voz embargada era difícil de ser entendida, “mm—as eu não tive escolha…. eu não tinha controle sobre _meu próprio corpo_ ”

“Por que seus aliados abandonaram você?”, Naruto continuo a perguntar.

“Eu não fui abandonado… eles explodiram…. um a um… eles explodiram… explodiram…”, ele continuou repetindo a mesma palavra várias e várias vezes, como se tentasse assegurar-se de suas próprias palavras.

_Se explodiram?_

_Eu disse que ele está delirando,_ Kurama falou sem paciência.

_Ele pode estar confuso, mas não delirando. Como vamos ter certeza?_

_Chame a inteligência e entre na mente dele!,_ Kurama parecia irritada.

_Mas ele pode dizer tudo sem tais artifícios._

_Sua benevolência ainda pode te custar muito caro, Naruto_ , Kurama desistiu da discussão.

“Quem você está protegendo?”, Naruto fez mais uma pergunta.

“… minha… família…”, o homem respondeu, mexendo o corpo para frente e para trás, fazendo com que algo na cabeça de Naruto se acendesse.

O Karma.

Explosões sem motivos.

Um homem que não se lembrava do que havia feito.

O silêncio da Organização Kara.

“Seu líder é Amado?”, Naruto precisava tirar aquilo a limpo.

“Não… é… Code-sama”, o homem respondeu, e logo olhou para trás, como se esperava que alguém aparecesse para matá-lo, “Amado está sendo usado… e ele não pode chegar perto da minha família… ele não pode… ele não pode…”, o homem dizia aquilo como uma súplica.

_Code?_

_O braço direito de Jigen?_

_Como isso é possível?_

_Ele está brincando com você Naruto,_ Kurama declarou, e Naruto sabia de _quem_ Kurama estava falando.

Era Code quem estava brincando com ele. Era Code quem havia enviado aqueles homens para atacar Konoha. Era Code que a inteligência havia descoberto ser o responsável da Kara em estar atrás do membro que havia abandonado a organização, Amado.

Eles estavam focando na pessoa errada.

Amado não era o perigo maior para eles.

Era Code.

Mas quando Naruto ia formular sua próxima pergunta, ele ouviu uma explosão feroz pelo corredor.

“É ele… é ele…”, o homem não parava de dizer, em desespero, “Eeee—eu sei que não tenho direito a nada, senhor…. mas por favor, não deixe que ele toque na minha família, por favor… eles ficam num lugar onde o sol nunca se esconde…”, o homem chamou ao máximo a atenção de Naruto, “Ele nos controla… ele nos controla… não temos controle sobre nossas ações… eu vi aquelas crianças… eu vi”, o homem tentava dar informações o mais rápido que podia, “mas eu não conseguia… eu não conseguia… _parar_ ”, o homem falava tudo muito rápido, “… chove muito, chove muito lá…”, mas antes que pudesse continuar, Naruto viu o homem ser apunhalado pelas costas com uma espada — matando-o na hora. Naruto não sabia da onde surgiu o ninja mascarado de vestes pretas a sua frente, mas ele transpassava a parede de trás, e ele podia ver que através da máscara, o ninja sorria com seu feito.

“Maldito—“

 _Naruto, saia dai agora!!!,_ Kurama gritou em sua mente.

_O quê?_

_Ele vai se auto explodir!_

Com aquela informação, Naruto pôde perceber o acúmulo de chakra em um ponto só do corpo do ninja mascarado, e era óbvio que até mesmo o ninja mascarado não esperava por aquilo.

Naruto pôde ver o terror em seus olhos.

 _“Naruto!!”,_ era a voz de Shikamaru pelo corredor.

 _“Temos que sair daqui agora!”_ , ele gritou quando saiu pela porta — no mesmo segundo que o homem dentro da cela se explodiu.

A explosão ecoou por toda a extensão do corredor, fazendo com que Naruto e Shikamaru caísse fortemente no chão com o impacto.

“Shikamaru, você está bem?”, Naruto perguntou, ajudando o amigo a se levantar.

“Estou sim…”, e ao se levantar, Shikamaru notou todo o estrago feito pelos 4 ninjas que se infiltraram no subterrâneo da prisão de segurança máxima de Konoha sem nem mesmo serem notados — e se explodindo dentro do local.

Nem mesmo seus chakras foram detectados.

“Isso… vai ser um saco”, ele pronunciou, olhando para Naruto, “Perdemos nossa única chance de descobrir quem estava por trás do massacre”.

“Muito pelo contrário”, Naruto disse de maneira positiva para Shikamaru, “Agora temos um rumo para as investigações”, e pela sua voz, Shikamaru podia dizer que ele tinha um plano, “Eu quero todos os melhores ninjas sendo enviados para Amegakure, e isso precisa de sigilo total”, Naruto pronunciou convicto, “E eu vou precisar do apoio total de Iwagakure e Sunagakure — eles serão essenciais para o pegarmos”

“Quem, Naruto?”, Shikamaru estava completamente perdido com o raciocínio de Naruto em enviar ninjas especializados para a Aldeia Oculta da Chuva. Eles tinham pistas recentes que dizia que Amado estava escondido em uma ilha remota pertencente ao País da Água, e não na Aldeia da Chuva. Aquela ordem não fazia sentido algum.

“Code nos enganou esse tempo todo. Ele forjou pistas falsas todo esse tempo para acreditarmos que Amado estava se locomovendo de lugares e lugares, e eles fez isso para benefício próprio. Ele está _usando_ Amado”, aquela informação era completamente nova, maluca e… por algum motivo, fazia sentido total em sua cabeça.

“Falarei com Gaara e Kurotsuchi imediatamente”, Shikamaru anunciou, e correu pelo corredor — através da grande corrente de fumaça que havia se formado devida as explosões.

Pelas contas de Naruto, não houve nenhuma baixa em seus ninjas, o que lhe trouxe alívio. E aquilo lhe dava mais uma informação.

Code atacou para matar sua única testemunha.

Code não queria _ainda_ que Konoha soubesse de seus planos.

Mas o que Code não imaginava, era que seu ninja abrisse sua boca para Naruto antes de ser assassinado.

E com aquilo, Naruto finalmente estava em vantagem.

˜˜˜•˜˜˜

“Mas é ruim!”

“Satoshi, eu não quero saber se é ruim, é para você comer”.

“Mas eu estou _dodói,_ mamãe!”

“E como pretende voltar a ficar forte se não quer comer legumes?”

“Legumes não vai fazer minha perna crescer de novo”, Satoshi resmungou, fazendo com que Sakura ficasse branca com aquela constatação. Ela não tinha argumento contra isso, e não esperava que aquela frase fosse doer tanto em seu âmago. Ela decidiu desistir, deixando a sopa de legumes em cima do criado mudo do lado direito da cama de Satoshi, e sem delongas, se levantou da cadeira ao lado da cama de Satoshi e se retirou do quarto — no meio do caminho, tombou com Sasuke que tentou perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas ela só levantou uma das mãos como se pedisse _um tempo_ e sumiu pelo corredor.

Sasuke observou as costas da esposa, e pelo o olhar que ela havia evitado anteriormente, ele podia crer que lágrimas estavam teimosamente querendo esparramar-se.

Resolvendo dar o tempo que ela havia pedido, entrou no quarto de Satoshi, onde viu o caçula olhando para a janela, com os braços cruzados, e pelo reflexo da janela, ele podia ver que o garoto parecia frustrado. Seus olhos então notaram uma tigela em seu criado mudo do lado direito da cama, e pela leve fumaça que saia da tigela, era óbvio que era um prato recém-feito.

Sasuke entrou no quarto sem disfarçar que estava entrando, e Satoshi já havia notado que alguém havia entrado no quarto, mas optou em continuar ignorando quem quer que fosse.

Sasuke então se sentou no sofá amplo que ficava em frente a cama de Satoshi, e ali ficou. Ele esperou pacientemente até Satoshi desmanchar a cara emburrada e olhar para a frente — onde Sasuke estava.

“Eu to com fome”, ele disse rancoroso, ainda de braços cruzados.

“Tem comida do seu lado”

“Mas eu não quero comer sopa de legumes”, ele resmungou.

“Então você não está com fome”, a resposta do pai fez com que Satoshi pegasse a tigela de legumes e jogasse no chão — fazendo com que a tigela de vidro se quebrasse e toda a comida gente dentro esparramasse pelo chão branco.

“Não tem mais comida aqui”, a ousadia de Satoshi quase fez com que Sasuke quase se assustasse — _quase_.

Satoshi não era daquele jeito. Ele nunca havia feito a mãe chorar, ou o desrespeitou daquela maneira antes. Aquele garoto na sua frente era seu filho, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia não ser. Sasuke, melhor do que ninguém, sabia o que era sentir _raiva_.

Em momentos de raiva, você magoa as pessoas que você ama.

Em momentos de raiva, você toma atitudes que você jamais tomaria de estivesse são.

Em momento de raiva, você sente que tudo em sua vida está errado e não há nada que possa mudar aquela realidade.

Sasuke sabia que lhe dar uma bronca, chamar sua atenção por ter sido malcriado com ele ou a mãe, não adiantaria de nada naquele momento. Ele sabia que Satoshi estava agindo por impulso — estava agindo pela _raiva_.

Sasuke então, levantou-se calmamente do sofá, ignorando completamente o cheiro forte que havia ficado no quarto depois da sujeira que Satoshi havia feito no chão, pegou a cadeira que estava do lado direito da cama de Satoshi, contornou a cama, e colocou a cadeira do lado esquerdo da cama de Satoshi — todo esse processo com Satoshi o observando curiosamente.

Satoshi então observou quando o pai retirava o colete azul claro, e o pendurava no encosto da cadeira, e em seguida, desabotoou a camisa cinza, retirando completamente o que restava de seu braço esquerdo, e então, começou a retirar a bandagem que estava ali — revelando o cotoco que sobrava de seu braço.

Sasuke ficou por minutos observando o cotoco em seu braço, não sabendo exatamente qual seria seu próximo passo, mas seu foco logo foi para a voz de Satoshi, que tinha chamado sua atenção.

“Hm?”

“Dói?”, Satoshi perguntou.

“Não mais”

“Doía?”

“Só quando eu o perdi”

Aquilo fez Satoshi ficar pensativo por um tempo, até voltar a falar.

“Como você o perdeu?”

“Isso é uma história que ficará para outro dia”

Aquela frase desagradou um pouco Satoshi, mas o próprio ignorou seu descontentamento, ao olhar para suas pernas, que estavam cobertas pelo lençol azul claro. Quem o visse com aqueles lençol, não notaria a falta de num membro, mas Satoshi sabia que faltava parte de sua perna esquerda — ele sentia que faltava algo ali.

“Agora somos _quase_ iguais”, Satoshi disse depois de longos minutos.

“O que quer dizer com isso?”

“Você não tem seu braço esquerdo, e eu não tenho mais perna esquerda”, Satoshi revelou seu modo de pensar, “Agora somos quase iguais”, aquele modo inocente de pensar quase fez Sasuke sorrir, mas não era hora de ser gentil, era hora de ser firme com Satoshi.

“Não somos iguais — esse domingo você vai receber um implante e terá uma perna nova, e eu, vou continuar sem meu braço esquerdo”

“Por que você não tem um implante também?”

“Porquê eu não mereço”, aquela frase fez Satoshi arregalar os olhos, e pela primeira vez naquela manhã, ele sentiu remorço por estar sendo completamente irritante desde que acordou.

“Papai…você acha que eu não mereço também?”, Satoshi perguntou em um tom baixo e vacilante — ele havia notado que o menino finalmente tinha guardado as facas para si.

“Eu acho que você merece”, Sasuke respondeu prontamente, colocando novamente a bandagem em seu cotoco, e sem seguida, colocando novamente a camisa.

“Mas…”, Satoshi parecia pensar muito em o quê ele iria dizer, “Eu não fui legal hoje”.

“Eu sei”, Sasuke concordou.

“Eu quero ser legal”, Satoshi disse de maneira triste.

Sasuke olhou bem naqueles olhos verdes tristes, e percebeu que Satoshi começou juntar lágrimas nos olhos, e aquilo fora a gota d`água para ele. Sasuke sentou-se na cama, e abraçou o filho, encaixando seu rosto debaixo do seu, com seu queixo encostado no cabelo do caçula. Por longos minutos, eles permaneceram daquele jeito, abraçados — até que uma batida na porta os separou.

“Satoshi?”, era a voz de Tsunade na porta, “Você tem uma visita”, e dizendo isso, uma garotinha de cabelos brancos apareceu do lado, e logo que Satoshi a viu, ele dera um sorriso enorme.

“Oi, Inoue!”, ele cumprimentou, seu humor mudado completamente.

“Oi”, ela disse tímida, ainda parada na porta.

“Obrigado por ter trazido o Buggy”, ele disse prontamente, olhando para o leão de pelúcia do lado de sua cama.

“P-por nada”, ela respondeu, ainda parada na soleira da porta.

Notando que ele não deixaria a garota a vontade, Sasuke resolveu que era hora de se retirar — contornando a cama e pegando os cacos da antiga tigela, fazendo com que Tsunade o olhasse com curiosidade.

“Logo eu vou trazer algo para você comer”, Sasuke disse para Satoshi antes de se retirar pela porta, e deixar as duas crianças sozinhas no quarto — Tsunade ainda olhando com curiosidade a sujeira no quarto.

 _“Toshi-kun, porquê tem comida no chão?”,_ ele pôde ouvir a garotinha perguntar através da porta.

Sasuke se perguntava que tipo de desculpa o filho bolaria, mas ele não queria ter um motivo para Sakura o chamar de…

…. _curioso_.

˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜

“Sakura”

Ele viu a esposa sentada em uma das mesas no refeitório do hospital infantil, e pela postura de seu ombro, ela dava um ar de _derrota_.

“Ele comeu?”, ela logo perguntou.

“Ele jogou a tigela no chão”, ele decidiu ser sincero na resposta, mas parecia que Sakura não havia se abalado, pelo contrário, ela riu.

“Parece com alguém que eu conheço”, ao dizer isso, Sasuke fez uma careta.

“Eu não sei do que você está falando”

“Você não se lembra?”

Vendo a cara completamente confusa de Sasuke, Sakura continuou.

“Depois que você foi tratado pela Tsunade-shishou _daquela_ vez… eu sempre cortava maças para você no hospital, e em um dia desses, você jogou a tigela de maças no chão, sem mais e sem menos”

Aquela lembrança finalmente fora reconhecida por Sasuke, que acabou baixando os olhos para as mãos de Sakura, que estavam juntas. Parecia até estar envergonhado por um ato passado.

“Eu estava… _frustrado_ ”, ele tentou se explicar, mas Sakura balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse que ele não precisava se explicar.

“Naquele época, eu achava que era algum problema comigo, mas depois de um certo tempo, eu notei que era alguma coisa com você, mas quando notei, você já havia deixado a vila”

“Eu nunca tive raiva de você, Sakura”, ele precisava afirmar aquilo novamente.

“Eu sei disso”, ela disse, dando-lhe um sorriso reconfortante, “Hoje eu sei”, e então, ela acrescentou, “E eu sei que Satoshi será muito difícil nos próximos dias, e eu achava que estava preparada para lidar com suas frustrações, mas acho que ainda não estou”, ela dizia aquilo enquanto olhava para as mãos — mexendo seus dedos de maneira automática.

“Isso vai passar”, ele tentou a reconfortar.

“Eu sei”, ela respondeu, levantando o olhar para encará-lo — mas logo notou Naruto entrando no refeitório logo atrás de Sasuke.

“Naruto”

“Sakura-chan”

Sasuke olhou para trás, e notou Naruto literalmente atrás de si.

“Vai ficar atrás de mim mesmo?”, Sasuke resmungou.

“É só virar sua bunda que você vai ficar de frente para mim, `ttebayo”, ele respondeu, fazendo com que Sasuke soltasse um estalo irritado com a língua.

“Não comecem, por favor”, Sakura já interveio, mas como sempre, quando se tratava dos dois ex-colegas de equipe, ela acabava ignorada.

“O Hokage deveria aprender a ser _formal_ com as pessoas”

“Não estou aqui como Hokage, estou aqui como seu amigo”

“Fala isso, mas não apareceu aqui há dias”

“Você me afastou _aquele_ dia, `ttebayo!”

“Do que vocês estão—“, Sakura estava sendo ignorada novamente.

“Você é a pessoa mais cabeça dura que eu conheço, como acha que eu iria aparecer aqui depois do que você me disse?”, Naruto continuou a discussão.

“Desde quando você é sensível?”

“Desde quando você é um covarde?”

O estopim foi ali, e Sakura sabia que se não se intrometesse no meio, aqueles dois se pegariam no meio do refeitório — e ela sabia o estrago que seria.

Sakura se enfiou no meio dos dois, e mesmo assim, não conseguiu impedir a única mão de Sasuke na gola do moletom laranja de Naruto e nem a mão direita de Naruto na gola da camisa cinza de Sasuke.

“Repete o que você disse”, Sasuke o desafiou.

“Não”, Naruto negou.

“Seja homem!”, Sasuke quase grunhiu.

“Nós sabemos quem está por trás do massacre da Academia Ninja”, Naruto preferiu dizer, “E eu estou aqui, porquê queria saber se os meus amigos gostaria de saber dessa informação”.

“Vocês já sabem quem foi?”, Sakura perguntou de prontidão — ainda do meio dos dois.

“Sim, e nesse momento, ele está sendo trago para cá”, Naruto respondeu Sakura, mas ele ainda encarava Sasuke.

“Eu quero ir”, Sasuke disse de imediato.

“Imaginei que fosse dizer isso”, Naruto murmurou, “E é por isso que eu dou autorização para vocês dois irem na interrogação quando ele chegar amanhã”.

“Ele?”

“Vocês vão descobrir amanhã, não é um assunto para se discutir aqui”, Naruto murmurou, olhando em sua volta — onde várias pessoas, como enfermeiras, pacientes e médicos acompanhavam o show que eles estavam dando no refeitório, “Eu lhe devo isso, Sasuke”, Naruto disse, já esperando por uma resposta grossa do amigo, mas a resposta que ele esperava não veio.

Aquela frase foi o desarmamento para que Sasuke largasse a face de durão, e aceitava de uma vez que Naruto só estava tentando ajudá-lo.

“Ainda somos amigos?”, ele perguntou, quase que chateado para Sasuke.

“Idiota, nunca deixamos de ser”

“Você poderia ter me dito isso antes, `ttebayo! Ai eu nem teria te provocado desde o início, eu tenho sentimentos sabia?”, Naruto reclamou de novo, e Sakura não sabia onde enfiar a cara com a quantidade de gente que estava testemunhado aquela briga de jardim de infância.

Os anos passavam, mas aquela rivalidade idiota dos dois continuava a mesma.


	15. Minha Preciosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpas antecipadamente para qualquer erro ortográfico encontrado no capítulo. Boa leitura!

_“Inoue! Inoue!”_

Inoue ouviu a voz da mãe a chamando pelo quintal cheio de orquídeas atrás da cabana onde moravam. Quando virou-se para trás, ela viu a mãe sorrindo em frente a porta de trás da cabana, esperando por uma resposta.

Ao correr para a porta para atender a mãe, ela viu um ninja com vestimentas pretas e com uma máscara preta que cobria todo o seu rosto — ela viu o momento que o ninja decepou a cabeça da mãe usando chakra com as mãos — e com aquilo, Inoue agiu por extinto.

Ela correu.

Adentrando na floresta ao lado de sua cabana, cheio de galhos com folhas verdes e amarelas — rico em flores de ipê — Inoue corria através dos troncos de árvores, fechando fortemente os olhos como se temesse olhar mais alguma coisa que ela não queria testemunhar — enquanto sentia que o ninja ainda estava a perseguindo. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ela se assustou.

Ela não estava mais dentro da floresta que ela tanto conhecia no País da Cachoeira. Ela estava dentro da Academia Ninja onde estudava há tão poucos meses, e o seu redor era ainda mais assustador.

Seus colegas estavam mortos pelo chão, uns pisoteados, outros mutilados e decepados — ela podia ver sangue escorrendo pelas paredes dos corredores das salas de aula, e quando Inoue fechou novamente os olhos, como se quisesse ignorar tudo ao seu redor. Ela pode ouvir uma voz rouca e perigosa.

_“Não adianta se esconder”_

_“Eu vou achar você”_

_“E eu vou cortar dedinho por dedinho…”_

Quando Inoue abriu novamente os olhos, ela estava dentro de um armário de metal, onde ela conseguia ver os pés do ninja mascarado através da fresta do armário. Ela sabia que poderia ficar escondida. Ela sabia como ocultar seu chakra. Não tinha como o ninja achá-la.

_“Inoue! Inoue!”_

Parecia a voz da mãe novamente, mas Inoue não conseguiu se concentrar na voz, ela estava com medo demais daquele ninja a pegar para prestar atenção em vozes.

 _“Achei você”_ , o ninja parou em frente ao armário.

_“Inoue!”_

“Para!!”, Inoue gritou, chorando e soluçando. E quando ela finalmente teve coragem de abrir os olhos, ela viu apenas uma luz levemente acessa, florescendo uma cor amarela sob seu criado mudo. Ela podia sentir alguém a envolver nos braços, e ao sentir aquele calor, tão necessário, Inoue deixou-se ser abraçada, ainda digerindo tudo o que acabara de acontecer.

Ela não vira a mãe ser decepada.

Ela não estava na Academia Ninja.

O ninja mascarado nunca a encontrou.

“Foi só um pesadelo, minha garotinha de neve, foi só um pesadelo”, ela ouviu a avó murmurar em seu ouvido, suas mãos ásperas fazendo círculos em suas costas, passando todo o conforto que podia.

Minutos se passaram, até que Inoue se afastasse um pouco da avó, e ao se afastar, a avó limpou as lágrimas que estavam em seu olho com uma das mãos — fazendo com que Inoue sorrisse fracamente para o gesto.

“Obrigada, vovó”, ela disse baixinho, olhando para o cobertor rosa de estampa floral.

“Quer que eu durma com você?”, Ren perguntou a neta, sentindo uma dor imensa no coração por não conseguir protegê-la daqueles pesadelos. Se ela pudesse apagar todas aquelas memórias ruins em Inoue, se ela pudesse tirar toda aquela dor que sua única neta estava carregando, se ela pudesse trocar de posição com a neta, ela faria tudo aquilo de bom grado.

Inoue acenou com a cabeça, e olhou nos olhos da avó antes da mesma a deitar novamente na cama, e em seguida, deitar-se ao seu lado — segurando firmemente sua mão direita.

“Durma, minha garotinha de neve, eu não vou deixar o seu lado”, Ren disse a neta, e então, minutos depois, ela pôde ver a pequena adormecer finalmente, e então, Ren conseguiu se entregar também a seu sono interrompido.

˜˜˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜˜˜

“Katsuy-sama”, Ren cumprimentou a secretária no balcão do hospital infantil. Há dias, ela trazia Inoue para o Centro de Terapia Infantil no Hospital de Konoha, onde Inoue passava por sessões com a psicóloga no local, e todos os dias, era uma desculpa diferente que ela arranjava para que o marido não desconfiasse de onde ela levava Inoue.

 _“Onde vai com Inoue?”,_ o velho perguntara naquela manhã.

 _“A levarei para ver Satoshi-kun no hospital”,_ ela respondera prontamente, ignorando sua carranca e pegando sua bolsa em cima do braço do sofá.

 _“Ela já não viu aquele Uchiha antes de ontem? Por que levar ela novamente?_ ”, Ren ignorou completamente a pergunta de Hyaru, pois ela sabia que discutir com o marido era perca de tempo, _“Inoue deveria estar treinando para ser forte, como a mãe dela não foi”,_ a voz dele era ácida, fazendo com que sua raiva subisse, mas ela precisava se controlar. Pelo bem de Inoue, ela precisava se controlar.

 _“Até mais tarde”_ , ela respondeu simplesmente.

“Ren-san”, ela ouviu a voz de Sakura a chamar pelo corredor.

“Sakura-san”, ela cumprimentou a ninja médica de volta, e notou por trás dela que Inoue já estava ao lado de Satoshi, ambos sentados num banco do corredor — ela conseguia ver o sorriso no rosto dos dois enquanto conversavam.

“Fico feliz de ver Inoue vindo frequentemente na terapia”, Sakura disse, como uma forma de estimular a senhora a continuar trazendo a pequena, “Satoshi está vindo pela primeira vez hoje, mas ele ainda está sendo um pouco difícil… mas sempre que ele encontra Inoue ele para de reclamar… estou pensando em trazê-lo no mesmo horário que Inoue, talvez isso sirva de estímulo para ele”.

“Talvez sirva de estímulo para os dois”, a senhora Hyuga emendou, “Inoue sempre pergunta se Satoshi estará presente na sessão de terapia com as outras crianças, e eu nunca soube o que responder — fico feliz em ver seu menino se recuperando”.

“Acho que as coisas vão melhorar quando a nova perna dele ter implantada no domingo, talvez ele seja menos… ranzinza”, Sakura fez uma careta com palavra que ela escolhera para o humor do filho desde que ele acordara do coma.

“São apenas crianças”, Ren tentou tranquiliza-la, “Crianças que estão ainda digerindo algo que até mesmo um adulto teria dificuldade de superar. Satoshi é um menino alegre, e acredito que logo essa personalidade dele voltará, ele tem apoio, afinal”, Ren murmurou gentilmente a Sakura, que sorriu em agradecimento.

“Mamãe”, elas ouviram Satoshi vindo por trás — usando muletas para ajudá-lo a se locomover, “A gente vai entrar na sala, já estão chamando a gente”, ele disse, e Inoue estava logo atrás dele, esperando por uma resposta.

“Tudo bem, vamos esperar por vocês aqui”, Sakura respondeu, olhando para Satoshi e depois para Inoue — que olhava para a avó.

“Espero você aqui, Inoue, pode ir”, Ren assegurou a neta.

“Vem, Inoue”, Satoshi deu as costas para as duas, e esperou Inoue o acompanhar.

Sakura observou quando os dois entraram na sala de terapia, junto de outras crianças que também faziam terapia daquele horário, e quando a porta se fechou, ela convidou Ren para sentar-se junto com ela na sala de espera.

“Se eu contar algo a senhora, promete ficar somente entre nós?”, Sakura disse depois de um agradável silêncio. A resposta de Ren foi olhar Sakura nos olhos, e com os olhos, ela conseguiu responder Sakura, _você pode me contar qualquer coisa_.

“No final na tarde, o culpado pelo massacre estará em Konoha. Konoha junto dos líderes de Iwagakure e Sunagakure o capturaram. Ele será interrogado e julgado pelas leis de Konoha pelos seus crimes”, aquela informação fez Ren arregalar os olhos. Fazia 22 dias desde o dia do massacre que tirara a vida de 428 crianças, crianças que foram enterradas uma atrás da outra dias após o massacre. Konoha havia declarado luto por 7 dias, dando tempo para que os pais das crianças pudessem absorver as informações e para que parentes distantes pudessem chegar na aldeia para o velório dos **frutos** de Konoha.

Desde o dia do massacre, a aldeia inteira parecia em luto, e Ren ainda se perguntava como poderia ser tão sortuda de ter recebido a notícia que a neta havia sobrevivido. E ela seria eternamente grata a Satoshi Uchiha.

Graças aquela garoto, tão pequeno, mas tão corajoso, Ren não havia perdido a única coisa _preciosa_ que ainda tinha em vida.

Sua neta.

A razão porquê Ren ainda não havia abandonado o clã Hyuga e fugido para qualquer canto do mundo — onde ela poderia se esconder e nunca ser encontrada.

“Espero que ele ou ela seja punido por seus crimes”, Ren respondeu a Sakura, a emoção de saber aquela notícia acabou deixando-a corajosa daquele início de manhã, “E eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas também, Sakura-san”, Ren murmurou, assustando Sakura com a súbita mudança de assunto, “Eu nunca lhe pedi desculpas pela forma como meu marido trata a senhora ou até mesmo Satoshi, e eu não tenho desculpa para isso — além de dizer que aquele velho guarda rancor demais para enxergar as coisas como elas realmente são”.

Sakura não sabia que estava tão curiosa com aquela informação até Ren tocar no assunto, “Eu sempre me perguntei se o problema de Hyaru-san fosse com meu marido”, Sakura disse, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios — mostrando que estava pensativa, “Quase _todo_ mundo tem problemas com meu marido, devido a erros que ele cometeu no passado”, Sakura suspirou, como se estivesse cansada daquela realidade.

“Sasuke-san é um dos motivos, mas não o principal. O verdadeiro problema de Hyaru é com Fugaku-san”, _o pai de Sasuke-sun?,_ Sakura arregalou os olhos. Aquilo parecia ser uma história longa.

Ren olhou por toda a sala de espera, e quando notou que era somente ela e Sakura sentadas ali, viu que seria seguro compartilhar aquela história que somente os membros de alto escalão dos Hyugas sabiam — além dos que já haviam morrido com a informação.

“Fugaku-san descobriu que estava acontecendo uma conspiração dentro do clã Hyuga, e ele como chefe de polícia, queria intervir, e é claro que isso irritou os chefes do clã, pois Fukagu era do clã do Uchiha, e por tradição, não devíamos nos intrometer nos problemas do clã alheio”, Ren continuou a história, “Meu marido, Hyaru, tinha um trato de muitos anos com Hachi Hyuga, onde eles prometeram que nossos filhos se casariam quando completassem a maior idade. Porém, em uma de suas missões, minha filha, Yomi, se apaixonou por um jovem de um clã tradicional do País da Cachoeira, Kodachi Hiyume. Eles não eram um clã de ninjas, mas sim de grandes agricultores na região. E Yomi… ela não tinha nenhuma opção dentro do nosso clã”, Ren dizia aquilo com tristeza, “Por anos e anos, nosso clã somente se casava com membros do clã, para evitar miscigenação — evitar que o Byakugan pudesse ser passado para um clã considerado inferior. Fugaku-san descobrira que alguém do clã Hyuga estava planejando atacar o clã Hiyume, e se isso acontecesse, iriamos influenciar na aliança entre Konoha e o País da Cachoeira, e isso poderia causar um problema econômico para Konoha, dado que praticamente todos os nossos mantimentos vinha da agricultura do País da Cachoeira”.

“E esse _alguém_ era o homem que iria casar-se com sua filha”, Sakura adivinhou, completamente absorta pela história.

“Akira descobriu que Yomi havia se apaixonado por Kodachi, e ele não iria permitir perder sua futura esposa para um clã que ele considerava inferior. E por isso… eu apoiei Yomi a fugir, antes que seu pai e os chefe do clã a trancafiassem dentro do distrito — como fizeram _comigo_ ”, Sakura podia sentir a amargura na voz da senhora Hyuga, uma senhora tão boa e gentil, havia passado por tantas coisas — um casamento forçado, e ainda, ver a filha tendo o mesmo destino.

Deveria ser horrível crescer em um clã tão tradicional. Cada vez mais Sakura entendia o porquê Sasuke sempre se cobrou tanto desde muito pequeno. Ela não conseguia imaginar a pressão que Fugaku Uchiha colocava em seus filhos.

“Yomi fugiu, e também com a minha ajuda, Fugaku obteve provas de que Akira estava conspirando dentro do clã Hyuga, e que aquela conspiração iria afetar diferentemente a relação econômica entre os dois países”, Ren terminou a história.

“O quê aconteceu com Akira?”, Sakura queria muito saber se o homem ainda estava perambulando por Konoha, livremente, enquanto a filha de Ren havia arriscado a própria vida ao fugir para poder ficar com o homem que ela amava.

“Ele se matou antes que a força policial liderado pelos Uchihas o pegassem. Ele se recusava a ser pego por um **Uchiha** ”, Ren respondeu simplesmente.

 _Caramba_. Sakura achava que tinha visto de tudo em sua vida, mas cada ano que passava, mas ela descobria que ela não sabia nem da metade das coisas ruins que aconteceram por aquela aldeia. Mas havia algo que ainda precisava saber.

“O que aconteceu com sua filha? Por que Inoue não está com eles?”

Ela viu que o assunto era delicado, e antes que falasse que não era necessário a resposta, a senhora Hyuga levantou a mão direita, como se pedisse um tempo para Sakura, e então respondeu com a voz baixa.

“Um doença misteriosa começou a infectar quase todos os cidadãos do País da Cachoeira, e Yomi… contraiu a doença. Não havia cura ainda, e com medo, Kodachi implorou para que ficasse com Inoue, pelo menos até que doença terminasse seu pico, e depois de longas conversas com Hyaru, nós recebemos Inoue em Konoha, com a desculpa que seus pais haviam saído em uma missão”, Ren olhou para um ponto qualquer na parede a sua frente, como se estivesse vivenciando novamente o ocorrido tão recente, “No início, Kodachi sempre entrava em contato comigo secretamente, sem Hyaru saber, mas um dia, ele parou de me ligar. E quando uma semana havia se passado, eu recebi uma carta de um morador local, dizendo que Kodachi e quase todos os membros do clã Hiyume estavam mortos. E Yomi…”, Ren não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas em seus olhos, “Ela não aguentou também…”, era difícil de entender sua voz embargada, “Ela faleceu uma semana antes de encontraram a cura”. Sakura se lembrara da doença misteriosa que infectou quase que toda a população do País da Cachoeira — ela havia sido resignada para o local para ajudar os médicos da região e auxilia-los no tratamento dos doentes e encontrar uma cura. Era algo que ninguém esperaria, mas as grandes árvores de ipê que davam tanto destaque a paisagem daquele país estavam morrendo, e a decomposição de sua raiz era o principal veneno para os moradores locais. Sakura havia conseguido solucionar um antídoto com os médicos de lá, e juntos, eles haviam retirado todas as árvores mortas e vacinado não somente os moradores do país, como todos os cidadãos que consumiram qualquer coisa provinda do país, dado que as raizes também tinham infectado o solo. Porém, curiosamente, nenhum cidadão que não moravam no País da Cachoeira se infectou com a doença, fazendo com que Sakura levantasse a hipótese de que somente ingerir algo vindo de um solo infectado não era suficiente — era necessário respirar o ar contaminado também.

“Eu sinto muito…”, e ela sentia mesmo. O quão horrível deveria perder tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

“Eu ainda tenho Inoue”, Ren a respondeu, e apesar das lágrimas, ela sorria, e era um sorriso feliz, “Ela é a personaficação de Yomi, apesar de ter herdado o cabelo e os olhos do clã Hiyume, ela ainda é a cara de Yomi”.

“Sua filha era linda, então”, Sakura disse gentilmente.

“Ela era”, Ren respondeu, e após alguns minutos, ela notou que Sakura ainda queria lhe perguntar algo.

“Fique a vontade, jovem, o que você ainda tem curiosidade de saber?”

Sakura ficou quase vermelha que a senhora Hyuga percebeu sua curiosidade, mas ela não perdeu a oportunidade.

“Eu entendo a raiva de Hyaru-san com o pai de Sasuke-kun… mas eu não entendo o problema dele com Sasuke-kun, e muito menos com Satoshi”.

Ren soltou um muxoxo, como se estivesse decepcionada com suas próximas palavras, “Richa de clã”, aquilo fez Sakura olhá-la completamente confusa, “Aquele velho vive o passado, e aquilo o remói todos os dias. Ele não aceita casamento fora do clã, ele não aceita a amizade de Inoue com Satoshi por ele ser um _Uchiha —_ e ainda por ser filho de um homem que ele diz que deveria estar _morrendo dentro de uma prisão_ ”, Ren respondeu desanimada, esperando uma resposta hostil de Sakura, mas a jovem de cabelos rosas parecia compreender toda a situação.

“Muitas vezes eu me perguntei se eu seria aceita no clã Uchiha se os pais de Sasuke-kun estivessem vivos”, Sakura parecia estar raciocinar, “Talvez Sasuke-kun teria se casado com alguém do clã”, ela disse desanimada.

“Talvez sim, talvez não”, Ren respondeu a Sakura de maneira segura, “Os Uchihas sempre foram conhecidos como o clã que valoriza o amor mais do que qualquer coisa, e por esse motivo, eles apresentavam seus filhos e filhas desde cedo, com o intuito deles conviverem e se apaixonarem com o tempo, temendo que eles pudessem conhecer alguém de fora do clã. Eu já ouvi muitas histórias onde membros do clã Uchiha eram expulsos do distrito por se recusarem a se casar com alguém do clã — pois eles sempre escolhiam se casar com quem eles estavam apaixonados”, Ren então de um sorriso quase que travesso para Sakura, “Sasuke Uchiha podia ser apresentado desde cedo para qualquer garota dentro do clã, mas se o destino o colocasse ainda para conhecê-la, e se por acaso ele se apaixonasse por você, eu não tenho dúvidas que ele arranjaria uma briga enorme dentro do clã para ficar com você, e posteriormente, seria expulso por estar infringindo as regras — e tenha certeza minha jovem, ele escolheria ficar com você do que ficar dentro do clã”, Sakura não sabia o porquê, mas aquela informação a mais sobre o clã que ela tanto tinha curiosidade a fez sentir-se _amada_. _Talvez seja por isso que Sasuke-kun é tão intenso?_

Sasuke já havia contado a ela sobre a história da formação de Konoha, da formação do clã Uchiha, sobre o massacre e sobre suas escolhas erradas, mas ele nunca havia contado a ela detalhadamente sobre as regras ou os sentimentos enraizados do clã.

Mas mesmo sabendo toda aquela história, Sakura ainda não entendia o porquê Ren estava casada com o homem que a fizera sofrer tanto desde o princípio. Será que em algum momento Ren amou Hyaru? Será que em algum momento de suas vidas eles foram felizes?

“Mamãe!”, ela ouviu a voz de Satoshi a chamar — ele vinha correndo com suas muletas pelo corredor, com Inoue correndo logo atrás.

“Mas já?”, _havia se passado 30 minutos tão depressa assim?_

“Já!”, ela podia ver que Satoshi estava de bom humor.

“Bom, agora é minha deixa”, A senhora Hyuga se levantou da cadeira, e fez um gesto com a cabeça para Inoue, e logo a pequena entendeu o gesto.

“Você já vai?”, Satoshi perguntou triste.

“Eu preciso treinar mais tarde no dojo do distrito”, Inoue respondeu, e sua voz também era triste.

Sakura suspeitava que esses treinamentos de Inoue também era um fardo, e que era uma espécie de “acordo” para que Inoue também tivesse sua liberdade. O quão ruim deveria fazer algo que você não gostava? Inoue parecia gostar dos treinamentos ninjas, mas isso não significava que ela gostava dos treinamentos intensos que ela sabia que os Hyugas ainda davam para as crianças. Hinata uma vez havia comentado com ela o quão intenso era aqueles treinamentos, e como aquela pressão de estar sendo observada o tempo todo pelos membros antigos do clã eram horríveis.

“Satoshi, dê tchau para Inoue e Ren-san”, Sakura se levantou também, já estava perto do horário do almoço, e ela precisava ir ainda ao refeitório pegar algo para comer.

Satoshi não pareceu feliz com aquilo, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido, “Tchau, Ren-`basan, Tchau, Inoue”, ele disse tristonho, se aproximando da perna da mãe.

“Espero vê-las em breve”, Sakura disse as duas, e com aceno de cabeça, Ren pegou a mão de Inoue — que olhou para Sakura e acenou com a mão — e as duas se retiraram do local, atravessando a porta dupla de vidro.

Sakura sentiu sua calça sendo puxada pela mão de Satoshi, e ela se ajoelhou para ficar a sua altura. Ela viu que seu caçula evitava seu olhar, focando em algum lugar de seu rosto.

“Er… me desculpa”, ele disse, completamente envergonhado.

Sakura estimulou que ele dissesse mais.

“Pelo que?”

“Por ter sido chato ontem”, ele ainda olhava em algum ponto específico de seu rosto, evitando seu olhar.

“Tá tudo bem, eu perdoo você”, ela respondeu, o encarando, e esperando que ele a encarasse de volta.

Mas ele ainda não a encarava. Ela não sabia dizer se era por medo ou por vergonha.

“Hoje… eu posso comer hambúrguer?”, ele perguntou segundos depois.

“Com uma condição”, Satoshi dessa vez a encarou nos olhos, “Você tem que me prometer que vai comer a salada que eu te der mais tarde, e sem reclamar”.

Satoshi parecia que estava pensando nos pros e nos contras, e Sakura precisou se segurar para não rir — parecia que eles estavam negociando como adultos, “Eu não vou reclamar, eu prometo!”, ele disse minutos depois, “Onee-chan disse que um ninja que não come salada, nunca vai superar um ninja que come salada, e por isso que ela é mais forte que todo mundo da idade dela, até mais que o Boruto-niichan”, e com aquela frase, Sakura sentiu-se aliviada. Pelo menos por aquele dia, parecia que a guerra de comida não aconteceria.

 _Obrigada Sarada_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic não se estenderá muito. Provavelmente, estarei conseguindo terminá-la no capítulo 19, e ainda terá um epílogo :)
> 
> Sobre Ren, eu gostaria que vocês pensassem um pouco o lado dela como avó. Ren está infeliz, e é bem explícito que ela não faz todas as vontades do marido (sem ele saber é claro), e ela pode até mesmo ter pensado uma vez em deixar Konoha junto de Inoue, mas dado que já nas primeiras semanas que Inoue chegou na Academia ela conheceu Satoshi, e vendo o como Inoue era feliz com Satoshi, ela não queira mais fugir, pois ela sabe que a neta poderia ser infeliz sem estar presente ao lado do único amigo que ela havia feito até então :)


	16. Duas Caras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, galera!! Vocês não sabem do meu excelente humor de hoje ao saber de madrugada que teríamos SasuSaku no novo capítulo do mangá de Boruto que sai hoje 12h. Quem me conhece sabe que acompanho o mangá de Boruto, e eu acho que está sensacional a estória (apesar de eu não o mesmo do anime...), e com a notícia de ter SasuSaku no capítulo de hoje meu coração flutuou tanto que precisei dar um retoquezinho a mais no capítulo 16 <3 Boa leitura!

Sasuke estava aguardando até que Satoshi adormecesse — para que ele e Sakura pudessem esperar pelo ex-membro da Kara capturado que poderia chegar a qualquer momento na prisão de Konoha. Já eram quase 20h, e a última atualização que eles tiveram de Naruto, era que os ninjas da Anbu tinham cruzado a fronteira do País do Fogo no almoço, e que logo eles chegariam com o prisioneiro.

“Aonde vocês vão com tanta pressa?”, Sarada perguntou desconfiada aos pais — a primogênita estava encostada na parede que ficava de frente com a porta do quarto de Satoshi. Ela viu ambos os pais saindo juntos do quarto de Satoshi, e eles pareciam ansiosos para alguma coisa.

“Seu pai está com a lombar um pouco travada, e ele precisa de um banho quente antes de eu poder ajudá-lo com a dor”, Sakura prontamente respondeu a Sarada, que arqueou a sobrancelha.

Sasuke ficou completamente calado.

“Estamos num hospital—“

“Eu odeio hospital”, Sasuke disse com prontidão, pensando que talvez Sarada entendesse que eles só precisam fazer algo que ela não precisava saber o quê.

Sarada então fez um `o` com a boca, como se finalmente entendesse o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras. Ela ficava toda noite com Satoshi, e eles sabiam disso, e sempre ficavam no quarto dos funcionários — dormindo caso acontecesse alguma coisa durante a noite. Porém, fazia 3 dias que Satoshi tinha acordado, e com sua rápida melhora, seus pais logo haviam voltado a sua dinâmica completamente _deles_. Se Sarada já estava ali, com Satoshi apenas esperando por seu implante na perna — e muito bem, obrigado — não tinha porquê os pais também ficarem na mesma hora que ela, não é mesmo?

Seus pais queriam ficar **sozinhos** , e esse pensamento fez com que Sarada ficasse vermelha como um tomate.

“Eu vejo vocês amanhã”, ela passou no meio dos dois e fechou a porta de Satoshi imediatamente ao entrar.

“Sasuke-kun”, Sakura estava um pouco envergonhada quando percebeu _o quê_ a filha acabou _pensando_ com aquela conversa.

“Hm?”

Pensando melhor, quanto menos ela pensasse sobre aquilo, menos vergonhoso seria.

“Nada não, vamos encontrar o Naruto”

Ela tinha coisas mais importantes para se resolver do que pensar em sua filha adolescente imaginando o que os pais poderiam estar fazendo — e _sozinhos_.

˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜

“Coloque as mãos dele na frente de sua barriga, quero ver suas mãos o tempo todo”, Ibiki Morino ordenou ao Anbu que colocava o homem na cadeira.

“Não há necessidade nenhuma disso, eu não sou uma ameaça”, o homem respondeu.

“Quanto mais calado você tiver, melhor para você”, Ibiki respondeu com ignorância.

“Achei que a intuição aqui fosse me interrogar”, o homem disse em tom de brincadeira.

 _Ele acha que isso é um jogo_ , Naruto pensou irritado, enquanto olhava através da janela de vidro escura, com Ibiki e Amado dentro da sala de interrogatório.

“Pensei que iriamos pegar o Code”, Shikamaru se aproximou de Naruto, observando também a janela de vidro.

“O maldito fugiu antes mesmo de chegarmos em Amegakure. Gaara mandou seus melhores homens, mas eles quase morreram numa luta travada na fronteira do País da Grama, para onde Code fugiu — mas antes, eles haviam conseguido capturar Amado em um esconderijo dentro do complexo farmacêutico de Owby Garun. Kurotsuchi fechou toda a fronteira do País da Grama com seus homens, e um batalhão comandado por Konohamaru estão os apoiando na linha de frente”.

“Acha que ele vai abrir a boca?”, Shikamaru perguntou.

“Eu temo que sim”, Naruto respondeu pensativo.

“ _Teme_?”

“Ele não demonstrou nenhum remorso desde que fora capturado. E ele parece achar que estamos dispostos a negociar com ele, mesmo depois do que ele fez — o que me faz pensar: ele realmente sabe o que estava fazendo sob o comando _inconsciente_ de Code?”

“Mas isso ainda não explica o porquê você teme pela informação—“, Shikamaru parou de falar quando notou Code completamente indignado com algo.

_“Eu não fiz isso!”_

Eles viram Ibiki colocar várias fotos de crianças — crianças que uma vez frequentaram a Academia Ninja — e apontando o dedo para a cara de Amado, que parecia completamente assustado com que estava sendo acusado.

“Vão pegar leve com ele?”, Naruto e Shikamaru olharam para trás, e viram Sasuke e Sakura vindo do corredor estreito da prisão — Sasuke parecia irritado.

“Sakura-chan. Sasuke”, Naruto os cumprimentou, e então voltou sua atenção para Ibiki e Amado.

“Eu não vou repetir Naruto, quando vão interrogá-lo de verdade?, Sasuke quase rugiu.

“Ibiki é um dos nossos melhores, você conhece seus métodos”.

“E sei também que ele mudou completamente seus métodos. Eu vou entrar”.

“Não”, Naruto respondeu firme.

“Eu vou por bem ou por mal”, e quando Sasuke ficou próximo da porta, Naruto levantou a voz.

“Não se esqueça que vocês só estão aqui por serem meus amigos, agora, se querem tirar minha autoridade como Hokage, a escolha é de vocês”, Naruto não parecia estar brincando.

“Sasuke-kun”, Sasuke olhou para o lado direito de Naruto, onde a esposa estava, e seu olhar era de súplica.

“ _Vocês estão entendendo tudo errado!_ ”

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Sakura olharam simultaneamente para a cena através da janela de vidro.

_“Meus planos sempre foi entregar a Organização Kara. Jigen iria me descartar no momento que eu não servisse mais para ele. Eu fui atrás do líder farmacêutico porquê ele tinha dinheiro para fornecer para as minhas pesquisas, e para que eu pudesse desenvolver um Karma ainda melhor para vender”._

“Um Karma ainda melhor?”, era a voz de Sakura.

 _“Mas Code me seguiu, dizendo que ele também não queria fazer parte da Organização, alegando estar_ ** _entediado_** _. Eu nunca confiei nele, e agora que vocês estão me mostrando tudo isso… minhas suspeitas de que ele adulterou a decodificação do DNA dos meus homens foram confirmadas. O maldito não apenas fez uma cópia, como também mudou a sequência do RNAm_ ”

 _“É melhor que você me explique isso direito”_ , Ibiki parecia inquieto, andando de um lado para o outro, _“Por que Code iria manipular uma espécie de Karma diferenciado se você já estava aperfeiçoando um?_ ”

_“Porque ele está_ **_ainda_ ** _trabalhando para Jigen”._

Os pelos de Naruto se arrepiaram.

 _Você já estava suspeitando disso, não é Naruto?_ , Kurama perguntou.

“Code… nos enganou… de novo”, Naruto disse com a voz completamente vazia, como se um fantasma tivesse incorporado seu corpo.

“O quê?”, Shikamaru olhou aterrorizado para Naruto.

“Fale imediatamente com a equipe de Konohamaru, ordene que eles saiam imediatamente da fronteira do País da Grama, avise Gaara e Kurotsuchi, agora!”, no momento que Naruto grunhiu, Shikamaru correu pelo corredor — enquanto Sasuke e Sakura pertenciam parados e sem fazer nada.

“Naruto o que está acontecendo!?”, Sakura exigiu.

“Droga! Eu achei que estava um passo a frente, mas o maldito está prevendo todas as nossas ações, como se tivesse fazendo um roteiro, e nós estamos a seguindo. Eu sabia que fora fácil demais achar Amado, não houve nenhum trabalho em capturá-lo — Code facilitou para que o encontrássemos”.

“Por que ele faria isso?”, era Sasuke quem perguntava.

“Para que desfocássemos completamente em nosso verdadeiro problema, a Kara. Code nunca deixou a Organização, ele só queria que acreditássemos que Amado era uma ameaça quando ele deixou a Organização. Ele sabia que iriamos focar em encontrar Amado para conseguirmos provas para achar Kawaki e Jigen, e por isso ele seguiu Amado. Foi ele quem espalhou pistas falsas do paradeiro de Amado, para que acreditássemos que ele poderia ser outra ameaça além da Kara. Ele está seguindo ordens do próprio Jigen”.

“E agora Code tem esse Karma mais evoluído, como Amado descreveu”, Sakura tentou acompanhar o raciocínio, “E possivelmente…”

“Jigen vai mostrar suas caras logo”, Sasuke terminou.

_“Eu também decodifiquei o DNA para um anti-Karma, pensando em vender essa cura para os países interessados”._

Aquela informação fez com que todos os membros do ex-Time 7 ficassem em alerta.

 _Por que ele faria uma cura? O que ele ganharia com isso? Dinheiro? Isso ele conseguiria facilmente vendendo somente essa variação do Karma_ , Kurama disse para Naruto.

 _“Por que você faria uma cura?”_ , Ibiki lera a mente de Kurama.

 _“Proteção”_ , Amado respondeu simplesmente.

 _“Proteção para o quê?”_ , Ibiki exigiu.

 _“Caso eu fosse capturado, como agora”,_ Amado sorriu, “ _Acho que seria de interesse do Lorde Sétimo, dado que seu filho, Boruto Uzumaki é possuidor do Karma, e até onde sei, é receptáculo de Momoshiki Otsutsuki_ ”, Amado olhou através da janela de vidro, onde ele tinha certeza que estava sendo observado.

O sangue de Naruto ferveu com aquilo.

“NARUTO!”, Shikamaru voltou gritando do corredor, assuntado todos ali presentes.

“O quê aconteceu?”

“C-Code—“, Shikamaru parecia estar sem fôlego, “Ele… está morto”.

“O quê!?”, Sakura não estava entendo mais nada.

 _Como assim? É alguma piada?_ , Kurama resmungou na mente de Naruto.

“Kankurō e seus homens conseguiram interceptá-lo em uma floresta próxima da fronteira, e eles testemunham Code ser morto por Jigen”.

…

“ _Ele_ estava brincando com a gente esse tempo todo”, Sasuke disse com raiva, “Jigen estava só observando tudo, enquanto nós ficávamos iguais idiotas focados em Amado e Code, enquanto eles estavam sendo _marionetes_ de Jigen sem nem ao menos perceberem”, Sasuke então entrou na sala de interrogatório — ignorando os protestos de todos. Ele pegou Amado pela gola da camisa e o arremessou na parede, seu rosto perto do dele — seu Mangekyou Sharingan sendo ativado.

Entrando completamente na mente dele, Sasuke conseguiu ver tudo.

.

.

.

˜˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜

“Ele não pretendia matar as crianças da Academia Ninja”, Sasuke murmurou após alguns minutos. Ele, Naruto, Sakura e Shikamaru estavam no escritório do Hokage, e era o pico da madrugada, “O objetivo dele era apenas desfocar a atenção dos países em sua saída e incriminar a Organização Kara pelo atentado — a ordem para seus homens eram de colocar alguns explosivos dentro da Academia e _assustar_ , ele nunca quis matar ninguém — assim, ele estaria em paz com seus experimentos dentro do complexo farmacêutico”.

“Onde Code entra nisso?”, Sakura perguntou.

“Suas suspeitas com Code aumentaram após o massacre na Academia, onde seus homens não o obedeceram, mesmo sabendo que todos teriam suas bonificações ao voltar — e suas famílias estavam a mercê de Amado, como garantia. Quando Amado viu que seus homens sofreram uma auto-explosão, mesmo o quê ele chama de Karma-G já estivesse perfeito, ele suspeitara de que Code havia alterado a sequência do DNA”, Sasuke respondeu sua pergunta.

“E Code estava sendo um agente duplo esse tempo todo”, Shikamaru murmurou.

“Ele falou sobre uma cura”, Naruto os interrompeu, “Eu não sei se ele estava blefando, mas eu quero ter certeza disso”.

“Sim”, Sasuke respondeu, “E seria interessante que deixássemos ele sob segurança máxima na prisão. Se Jigen matou Code, é porquê ele já tem o que lhe interessava. Não vai demorar muito para que ele venha atrás de Amado”.

Naruto olhou para Shikamaru, e o mesmo entendeu.

“Irei providenciar isso agora mesmo”, e então, saiu do escritório.

“Sasuke”, Naruto o chamou após alguns minutos — ele já tinha se virado, e estava olhando para a leve claridade sobre a vila por conta da lua minguante, “Você falou sobre famílias a mercê de Amado, você sabe onde elas estão?”.

“Num deserto bem distante da Aldeia Oculta da Areia, há 215km ao leste. É um vilarejo bem humilde, e mesmo assim, há treinamento de ninjas no local — eles planejavam serem independentes da Aldeia da Areia simplesmente por terem sido esquecidos pela mesma”, ele respondeu.

“Avisarei Gaara sobre isso”, Naruto respondeu, completamente desgostoso.

“Ei, Naruto”, Sakura o chamou, demandando sua atenção, e ele então se virou para encarar a amiga.

“Não é culpa sua”, ela murmurou, “Nada disso é culpa sua, fomos enganados esse tempo todo”, ao dizer isso, Sasuke acabou suspirando, mostrando que concordava com a esposa.

“Code está morto, e mesmo que eu tenha desejado eu mesmo ter o matado, saber que Jigen o matou — logo após ser usado por ele, eu me sinto quase que satisfeito”, a voz de Sasuke era ácida, e ele parecia mesmo decepcionado por não ter tido a oportunidade de ter Code em sua frente.

“Ainda temos que nos preocupar com Jigen”, Naruto murmurou baixo.

“Estamos preocupados com ele há anos… creio que voltamos para a estaca 0”, Sakura murmurou desanimada, mudando seu olhar para Sasuke e depois para Naruto.

“Não vai demorar o dia dele retornar Naruto”, Sasuke disse com uma voz sombria, “Precisamos estar preparados para nos proteger, e parar de nos espalhar pelas fronteiras, pois é isso que ele quer. _Boruto_ precisa estar preparado — nós dois sabemos que quando ele retornar, será como Kawa—”.

“Não”, Naruto negou com raiva. Ele não aceitaria isso — ele jamais aceitaria.

“É a realidade”, Sasuke continuou, cético.

“Eu não vou deixar”, Naruto disse determinado, “Kawaki não será usado como uma armadura, e muito menos Boruto”.

“Eu não sei mais como ajudar”, Sasuke respondeu simplesmente, e deu as costas para o amigo, se aproximando da porta do escritório.

“Sasuke-kun”, Sakura o chamou, como se quisesse o repreender.

“Ele precisa encarar a realidade, Sakura”, Sasuke continuou de costas enquanto falava, “Ou ele aceita e prepara Boruto para esse futuro próximo — prepare todo o poder bélico de Konoha — ou ele continuará a andar em círculos e ser feito de bobo até o dia que Jigen aparecer com seu receptáculo”, e então, deixou o escritório — seus passos podiam ser ouvidos de dentro do escritório, por conta do silêncio da madrugada.

“Me desculpe, Naruto”, Sakura deu um sorriso sem graça, “Ele anda ainda mau humorado, simplesmente por conta—“.

“Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan”, Naruto virou o rosto para ela, dando-lhe um sorriso reconfortante — mas ela não sabia se o sorriso era mais para ela ou para ele — “O t _eme_ está certo — eu não quero encarar a realidade. E eu sou o Hokage, eu devo carregar esse fardo”.

“Você não tem que carregar nenhum fardo sozinho”.

“Não se preocupe, eu não carrego”, ele deu um leve sorriso outra vez, “Vocês precisam apenas se preocupar com a recuperação do Satoshi - é a única preocupação que vocês devem ter”.

“Parece estranho não é? Estar preocupada com o dia de hoje, e não saber se daqui um ano iremos perder tudo”, Sakura estava com a voz desanimada.

“É a vida de um ninja, afinal de contas”, ele respondeu, dessa vez, com seu típico sorriso mostrando os dentes.

“É…”, ela então se virou para ir até a porta do escritório, mas não antes de chamar novamente a atenção de Naruto.

“Sim?”.

“Eu nunca perdi minha fé em você”, ela murmurou, e então se retirou do escritório do Hokage — deixando Naruto sozinho com seus pensamentos.

˜˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜

“O quê vamos fazer?”, Sakura perguntou após longos minutos em silêncio em cima da cama. Parecia até estranho sentir aquela cama macia e aconchegante abaixo de si, sendo que nas últimas semanas ela dormia em uma cama dura e barulhenta.

“Eu não sei”, Sasuke respondeu longos minutos depois da pergunta de Sakura, como se estivesse pensando em alguma resposta melhor para dar, mas acabou chegando na mesma conclusão.

Ambos estavam deitados em sua cama — olhando para o teto, mesmo estando completamente escuro — e parecia até estranho estar ali após praticamente viverem dentro de um hospital por quase um mês.

“Hoje eu soube algo sobre seu pai”, Sakura resolveu mudar um pouco de assunto, e esperou que aquela sentença chamasse a atenção de Sasuke, e visto como ele se remexeu na cama, sabia que tinha conseguido sua total atenção.

“O quê tem ele?”, Sasuke perguntou o que Sakura poderia saber sobre seu falecido pai. Quase ninguém sabia nada aprofundado sobre Fugaku Uchiha além do próprio clã Uchiha.

“Ren-san me contou sobre o problema do marido dela com a amizade entre Inoue e Satoshi, e no final de tudo, é apenas richa de clã — o que eu meio que já imaginava — mas ela contou algo sobre seu pai em relação ao clã Hyuga que explica o porquê ele é tão rancoroso”.

Sasuke esperou pacientemente que Sakura continuasse sua fala.

“O clã Hyuga estava passando por uma turbulência, e um de seus membros planejava matar um clã tradicional do País da Cachoeira, e isso poderia causar um atrito político-econômico entre a Cachoeira e Konoha. Seu pai descobriu isso, e junto da força policial, ordenou a prisão do líder que planejava esse ataque”.

“Ele estava cumprindo com seu trabalho, e eu não entendi o porquê dessa raiva”, Sasuke murmurou, alheiro a situação.

“O líder que planejava era o favorito de Hyaru Hyuga, e ele era o futuro esposo de sua filha com Ren, Yomi”, quando ela viu que aqueles nomes não eram nada familiares para Sasuke, ela emendou, “Yomi é mãe de Inoue”.

Mesmo no escuro, ela podia sentir que Sasuke abria a boca levemente, como se estivesse entendendo a história.

“A filha deles fugiu?”, ele adivinhou.

“Ela se apaixonou por um membro desse clã tradicional do País da Cachoeira, e esse era o clã que o noivo dela planejava exterminar”, Sakura murmurou, “É bem triste não é? Saber que há poucos anos atrás, ainda existia esses casamentos planejados”.

“No clã Uchiha isso acontecia com frequência”, aquela informação fez Sakura esbugalhar os olhos. Ren havia contado a ela sobre alguns membros do clã Uchiha que eram expulsos do distrito por se casarem por pessoas fora do clã, mas Sasuke nunca havia falado nada sobre aquilo com ela antes.

“S-sério?”, ela queria saber mais.

“Meu tio, irmão da minha mãe, foi expulso do distrito e proibido de sequer se aproximar de qualquer membro da família quando decidiu de casar com uma mulher de um vilarejo não conhecido próximo de Konoha. Eu não me recordo direito, porquê eu era bem pequeno, mas eu me lembro de ver minha mãe chorar na cozinha uma vez, e depois… ouvi pessoas comentando pelo distrito que alguma maldição estava acontecendo dentro do clã, porquê isso acontecia com cada vez mais frequência”, Sakura não sabia se impressionava-se com a informação ou pelo fato de Sasuke ter dito uma frase completa nem parar por um minuto.

“Somos um clã fiel — fiel aos nossos sentimentos”, Sasuke, para a surpresa de Sakura, continou, “Nunca traímos nossos sentimentos. Talvez, com o mundo mudando, cada vez mais tínhamos oportunidade de conhecer pessoas de fora do clã, aumentando as chances dos casamentos arranjados não derem certo, dado que era necessário haver sentimento envolvido para tal feito”, aquilo levantou uma curiosidade imensa em Sakura, e ela nem percebeu quando murmurou sua pergunta.

“Você acha que estaríamos juntos se sua família ainda estivesse aqui?”, quando soltou a pergunta que ela achava que tinha apenas _pensado_ , ela sentiu Sasuke virar o rosto para ela, e mesmo no escuro, ela podia sentir a intensidade do olhar sobre ela. Talvez o escuro encorajava ela com suas perguntas e ele com suas respostas.

“Eu não sei. Tudo depende”, ele respondeu simplesmente.

“Depende do quê?”, ela queria saber.

“Se iriamos nos conhecer”, ele respondeu.

Aquilo não deu a resposta que ela queria, então quis pressionar mais.

“Você seria apresentado a alguma garota de seu clã, e provavelmente estaria convivendo com ela, com os planos que vocês um dia tivessem sentimentos um pelo outro. Talvez poderíamos até ser o Time 7 ainda, talvez as coisas não mudassem tanto. Mas você ainda estaria sendo influenciado dentro do clã”, ela raciocinou.

“Não importa se eu seria apresentado ou não a alguém dentro de meu clã. Eu não trairia meus sentimentos”, ela respondeu prontamente.

“Isso quer dizer que se você estivesse apaixonado por mim, mas tivesse prometido a uma garota de seu clã, você me escolheria?”, ela não sabia o quanto ela queria ouvir aquilo.

“Eu não disse que iria te escolher, eu disse que não trairia meus sentimentos”, e com aquela frase, Sakura percebeu o que ele queria dizer.

Ela lembrou-se do que Ren havia lhe dito.

_“Sasuke Uchiha podia ser apresentado desde cedo para qualquer garota dentro do clã, mas se o destino o colocasse ainda para conhecê-la, e se por acaso ele se apaixonasse por você, eu não tenho dúvidas que ele arranjaria uma briga enorme dentro do clã para ficar com você, e posteriormente, seria expulso por estar infringindo as regras — e tenha certeza minha jovem, ele escolheria ficar com você do que ficar dentro do clã”._

Era isso que ele tentava lhe dizer? Que mesmo sendo prometido a uma outra garota do clã Uchiha, se eles se conhecessem, se ele fosse apaixonado por ela, era para com ela que ele seria fiel?

Sakura não conseguiu segurar a emoção de ouvir algo como aquilo. Em outra realidade, se o clã Uchiha estivesse vivo, se ela convivesse com Sasuke graças ao Time 7, se eles fossem próximos como se tornaram durante suas missões como Genins, se eles estivessem apaixonados… Sasuke ainda a escolheria, mesmo que aquilo significasse ser expulso de seu próprio clã.

Tudo porquê ele era fiel a seus sentimentos.

Porquê ele a _amaria_.

Sakura se aproximou do marido, colocando a cabeça em cima de seu tórax e em questão de segundos, ela sentiu sua única mão em seu cabelo, massageando-o. Eles mudaram levemente de posição, ficando um de frente com o outro — a cabeça de Sakura encaixada em seu braço amputado.

“Por que ficou curiosa com isso?”, ele perguntou após alguns segundos naquela posição.

“Só fiquei curiosa”, ela respondeu rapidamente, mas seu humor era bem evidente.

Ela estava feliz.

“O que sinto por você agora não importa?”, ela não entendeu direito sua pergunta, e levantou o rosto um pouco de seu ombro esquerdo, e notou que seu doujutsu estava ativado, fazendo com que fosse possível encarar seus olhos.

“Sempre importou, Sasuke-kun”, ela respondeu um pouco confusa com sua pergunta.

“Eu sei que não sou o melhor marido e o melhor pai, e sei de minhas limitações, mas meus sentimentos sempre foram algo que me guiaram por toda a minha vida”, ela sabia disso muito bem, pois ela sabia que o laço de amor e ódio que tinha entre ele e seu irmão mais velho, o guiou por muitos anos, até ao ponto dele se perder completamente na escuridão, “e é ainda _isso_ que me rege agora”, ele disse, aproximando sua testa com a testa de Sakura.

“Seus sentimentos?”, ela tentava o ajudar com sua dificuldade de verbalizar seus pensamentos.

“Meu **amor** por você”.

E com aquela frase, Sakura deixou-se somente ser abraçada pelo único homem que ela amara em toda sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOCÊS ESTÃO ACOMPANHANDO O MANGÁ DE BORUTO??? Mano, o Amado possivelmente é um traidor da Organização Kara, R E A L kkkkkkkkkk Eu não to acreditando que meus pressentimentos acabaram mostrando serem reais xD Ou o Amado é traidor mesmo, ou ele só está jogando com o Naruto no mangá, ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, pois ainda nem sabemos quem é verdadeiramente o Kashin Koji, e eu morro de ansiedade para com essas coisas xD
> 
> Obrigada por estarem acompanhando e até o capítulo 17! ;)


	17. Toques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBS: ATENÇÃO PARA CENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO!

Sasuke não dormia bem daquele jeito há dias.

Mesmo ao lado de Sakura, ele não conseguia pegar num sono profundo e confortável — pensando o tempo todo se o filho acordaria ou não, se sobreviveria aos ferimentos ao não. Ele levava horas para conseguir pegar no sono, e quando finalmente pegava, ele sentia Sakura se remexer em seus braços, indicando que ela estava para acordar, e ele não queria deixá-la sozinha quando estivesse com Satoshi nem por um minuto. A noite passada, havia sido a primeira noite que ele finalmente conseguiu cair no sono facilmente depois de tanto tempo — e dormido sem nem mesmo ter tido um pesadelo.

Apesar deles terem voltado a estaca zero em relação a Organização Kara, Sasuke sabia que não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer. Naruto tinha Amado a sua posse, e agora eles poderiam trabalhar juntos, talvez, para descobrir ainda mais sobre os planos de Jigen.

Mas se Amado continuasse vivo, aquilo também significava que ele não era uma ameaça para Jigen, indicando que ele não lhes traria tantas informações como eles esperavam, pois assim como Amado poderia lhes dar a fórmula do Karma e do Karma mais aprimorado e seus anticorpos contra aquela alteração genética, Code também havia feito seu próprio Karma com as amostras de Amado, e eles não faziam ideia da capacidade daquele Karma que agora estava nas mãos de Jigen.

Era Code que eles precisavam ter capturado vivo, e não Amado — o cientista que pertenceu a Organização Kara era apenas um peixe pequeno.

Novamente, estaca zero.

Sasuke suspirou, pois se preocupar com aquilo no momento, não levaria nada.

Ele precisava focar em seu presente. E seu presente naquele momento, era a mulher de cabelos rosados que estava deitada ao seu lado — de costas para si.

Sasuke notou como os fios rosas desciam por seu ombro esquerdo, mostrando que fazia um tempo que ela não cortava o cabelo. O cabelo, era algo que ele sempre notava quando via a esposa. Sasuke notara que Sakura mantinha sempre o cabelo curto, mas quando ele ficava por mais tempo na vila, ele notava que ela deixava o cabelo crescer. Ele nunca compreendeu essa lógica da esposa, se era algo inconsciente ou não, mas ele não podia negar que ele amava quando seus cabelos estavam curtos, ainda mais quando ela estava de costas para ele.

Como naquele momento.

Mesmo com os fios um pouco longos, por conta de sua posição, o símbolo do clã do Uchiha era visível em sua camiseta vermelha que usava para dormir. Diferente dele que havia dormido ainda com suas vestes — tirando somente sua capa ao entrar em casa —, Sakura usava suas roupas confortáveis de dormir. Uma camiseta e um shorts curto preto.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo passara, mas de repente, aquela observação e desejo de tocar seus fios rosados tornaram-se um ato _físico_. Sasuke não soube quando começou, mas sua mão direita, e única, massageada o couro cabeludo da esposa pela nuca, pegando mechas e mechas, e então deslizando a mão por elas delicadamente, como se temesse acordá-la.

Sem controlar mais seu corpo, ele havia se aproximado ainda mais da esposa, encaixando sua cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo, onde ela, ainda dormindo, se aconchegara em seu tórax. Numa posição de conchinha, Sasuke pode observar a respiração leve e fluida da esposa, ao observar seus seios se levantando conforme ela inspirava, e indo para trás quando ela expirava.

Tomado por um desejo que nem ele notara que estava incubado por tanto tempo, Sasuke beijou o lóbulo direito da orelha de Sakura, e não conseguindo mais controlar seu corpo a partir de então, desceu sua boca até sua nuca, onde ele continuava a beijar a pele quente e macia da região.

Aquilo fora o suficiente para fazer com que Sakura despertasse. Aos poucos, a médica ninja foi tirada de seu sono, e ela podia sentir seu pescoço ser beijado em uma intensidade tremenda, deixando-a de uma maneira que somente **um** homem conseguiria deixá-la, e ela sentiu quando uma mão áspera e quente desceu por sua barriga, indo em direção a parte mais inferior de seu umbigo.

Ela podia sentir ele brincando com a bainha de seu shorts de algodão, como se estivesse a preparando para a sensação que ela sentiria a seguir. Momentos depois, ela sentiu sua mão adentrar o shorts e a calcinha, indo direto para onde ela tanto desejou que sua mão chegasse.

 _“Sasuke-kun”,_ ela ronronou baixo, em êxtase.

Ela permitiu que ele brincasse com ela um pouco, sentindo ele passar um dedo por seu sexo — sem penetrar ainda — massageando os grandes lábios e ocasionalmente tocando seu clítoris. Ele repetia esse movimento a todo momento, deixando-a maluca.

Sem paciência, e doida para tocá-lo, Sakura virou-se num súbito, para ficar de frente para o marido, e a visão que ela teve de seu rosto fora deslumbrante.

O sol ainda não havia nascido, mas a pouca claridade do início da manhã que era transmitida pela janela de vidro, já era o suficiente para que ela pudesse ver completamente seu rosto e suas feições. Seus lábios estavam molhados, devido aos beijos que ele já havia deixado por todo o seu pescoço; suas têmporas já estavam rubras por conta do calor que ele já deveria estar sentindo; e então, por último como sempre fazia, ela encarou seus olhos — seu Sharingan ativado sem nem mesmo que ele percebesse.

Sakura aprofundou seu olhar com os dele, enquanto sua mão esquerda subia pela gola de seu colete azul claro, desabotoando-o, e sem seguida, subiu novamente até seu pescoço, para desabotoar sua camisa cinza. A cada botão que ela desabotoava, ela podia sentir um choque elétrico vindo de seu corpo, mostrando que ele estava tão ansioso quanto ela para aquele contato _íntimo_.

Sakura então o empurrou em direção a cama, surpreendo-o, e então, subiu em cima dele. Estando com a visão completamente privilegiada, ela o ajudou a retirar o colete e a camisa, deixando seu abdômen trincado completamente exposto.

Ela suspirou com aquela visão.

Sakura nunca deixaria de se maravilhar com a beleza que cada cicatriz, cada mancha e cada imperfeição que fazia parte da essência de Sasuke parecia fazê-lo perfeito em todos os aspectos possíveis.

Dando-lhe um sorriso malicioso, ela baixou a cabeça, e começou a depositar beijos molhados em seu tórax, fazendo com que um baixo gemido saísse da boca dele. Ela se concentrou por longos minutos por toda a extensão de seu tronco e abdômen, baixando-se cada vez mais, e sentindo o corpo dele se contrair conforme ela mudava a direção de seus beijos. Ela então colocou uma mão em sua virilha, sentindo o quão duro e ereto estava, e sorriu com o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele — vitoriosa. Sakura desabotoou a calça preta e baixou o zíper, deixando mais proeminente sua ereção, e então, sem delongas, ela colocou as duas mãos por debaixo de sua cueca e liberou seu membro do sufoco, tirando um gemido um pouco mais alto de Sasuke.

“S-Sakura”, ele disse quase gemendo — quase suplicando para ela ir mais devagar.

“Xiii”, ela pediu com a voz baixa, e então, ela fez o que ele já estava suspeitando.

“S-Sakura, p-pera ai”, ele parecia ter dificuldade tanto em falar quanto em raciocinar enquanto a esposa colocava todo o seu membro em sua boca pequena. E mesmo que ela não colocasse toda sua extensão dentro de sua boca, o movimento de sua língua, a forma como ela o chupava, e a forma como ela apertava suas mãos em volta de seu membro — toda aquela combinação o deixava louco.

E ele não podia chegar no fim antes dela.

Ele nunca permitiu aquilo, e não seria hoje que ele iria permitir.

Juntando toda a sanidade que ainda lhe restava, ele segurou suas mãos que estava em seu membro, e as segurou, e com o ato, Sakura se assustou um pouco e levantou a cabeça, e aproveitando sua guarda baixa, Sasuke a jogou na cama, fazendo com que ela ficasse abaixo dele.

Ele deixou-se se paralisar um pouco com a visão da esposa — sua pele antes clara estava completamente vermelha pela excitação, seus seios estavam proeminentes e eretos através da camiseta, e ela apertava os joelhos como se estivesse controlando a excitação em seu sexo. Quando Sasuke levantou os olhos, ele ficou completamente perdido na imensidão daqueles olhos verdes, e ainda os encarando, ele pegou a bainha de sua camisa vermelha e as retirou sem nenhum aviso prévio — com Sakura cooperando ao levantar os braços para que pudesse passar as mangás por ali.

Ela sabia muito bem onde ele iria com aquela boca, pois mesmo seus olhos focando nos dela, a boca dele já dizia onde queria estar, e segundos depois, ela os viu em seu mamilo esquerdo. Chupando delicadamente seu mamilo esquerdo, Sasuke em momento nenhum quebrou o contato visual, e aquilo a deixava ainda mais excitada. Ele trocava de tempos em tempos o mamilo, uma hora dando atenção ao esquerdo e noutra no direito, e em uma dessas trocas, ela sentiu sua mão direita descendo por sua barriga e puxando completamente seu shorts pretos junto de sua calcinha chocolate.

Anos atrás Sakura iria se preocupar com o tipo de calcinha que usava em momentos como esse, pois com Sasuke a olhando daquela maneira, e sempre tirando sua calcinha junto com o que quer que ela estivesse usando por cima, ele nem prestava a atenção no que ela usava por baixo, parecendo somente se importar com que estava escondido por _dentro_.

Seu Sharingan parecia brilhar dentro do quarto semi escuro, semi claro. E enquanto sua boca estava completamente ocupada em seus mamilos, sua única mão estava ocupada em seu clítoris, deixando-a com o corpo completamente a mercê do dele.

Percebendo que a esposa estava prestes a lhe implorar por algo, ele resolveu ser mais ousado e provocá-la ainda mais, ao colocar seu dedo indicador dentro dela, e ele viu o momento que seus olhos de reviraram com tal ato.

“Ss-Sasuke”, a falta do pronome de tratamento _kun_ já era a resposta que ele queria. Ela estava impaciente.

E ele… também estava, mas ele não faria nada, não até o comando dela.

Sasuke então subiu sua boca que estava em seus mamilos e foram direto ao encontro da boca que ele tanto amava beijar. E então, eles se beijaram — o beijo começou com um leve desespero, como se tivessem em uma necessidade tremenda um do outro que chegava até a doer fisicamente e emocionalmente, mas então, o beijo começou a diminuir seu ritmo, e eles finalmente encontraram um equilibro entre suas necessidades.

“Sasuke”, ela murmurou entre beijos, e ele sentiu quando uma de suas mãos — que antes estava em sua nuca — descia por seu abdômen e então segurou seu membro ereto, o guinado até sua entrada.

Ele não iria impedir, ele queria aquilo tanto quanto ela.

Para ajudá-la, ele tirou um pouco sua mão de seu clítoris e se levantou um pouco para abaixar sua calça e cueca, o suficiente para dar mais liberdade para seu membro que estava latejando e estava ainda mais duro, e então se aproximou novamente da esposa, sua única mão encostada no travesseiro ao lado de sua cabeça, parando sua boca a centímetros das dela, e a olhou nos olhos — enquanto ele sentia as mãos dela o _segurar_ , e o guiar até seu campo de perdição.

E então, ambos finalmente puderam sentir-se aliviados com aquela conexão — mas o alívio não duraria muito tempo, pois no momento que eles se conectaram, uma outra urgência vinha em seguida.

O prazer.

Sakura segurou firmemente e nuca de Sasuke, como se o impedisse de tirar sua boca de onde ela queria — de seus lábios — enquanto suas pernas serviam de prisão ao corpo dele, para o impedir de sequer tentar se desconectar dali. A mão de Sasuke — antes encostada no travesseiro — já estava debaixo de sua bunda, dando-lhes a sensação de uma conexão ainda mais _profunda_.

“Sakura”, ele gemeu baixo sob seus lábios, como se estivesse em desespero total com aquelas sensações. Ele precisava saber se ela estava _chegando lá,_ porquê ele não conseguia mais segurar por mais tempo.

“Mais fundo, _Sasuke-kun_ ”, ela quase implorou sob os gemidos, e no mesmo momento, ele usou o braço que estava debaixo de sua bunda para fazer um movimento de alavanca, fazendo com que ela ficasse sentada em seu colo — ele de joelhos sobre a cama. Com aquela nova posição, Sakura conseguia cavalgar sobre ele, e sentar-se como ela bem queria.

 _“Faz do jeito que você gosta”,_ ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto ele sentia ela subir e descer sobre seu membro — deixando completamente extasiado com o mix de sensações.

Ela precisava vir logo, ou então ela o faria chegar no ápice mais rápido ainda do que quando na posição anterior.

“ _Sakura_ ”, era quase uma súplica.

 _“Eu estou quase lá”_ , ela conseguiu murmurar entre beijos molhados em seu pescoço; e depois em sua boca — ela migrava em questão de segundos de um para outro.

 _“Sasuke-kun”,_ ele podia sentir seu membro ser comprimido por suas paredes apertadas.

 _Eu não aguento mais_ , ele estava o ponto de chorar de desespero.

 _“Eu…”_ , aquele gemido, seu membro sendo comprimido, a sensação de ter seu membro se aquecendo dentro de suas paredes molhadas — ele sabia que ela atingira seu ápice, e ele agora podia se permitir aproveitar aquele momento, e então parou de se controlar.

“Sa-k…”, ele não conseguiu terminar de pronunciar seu nome, ele abafou seu gemido em seu pescoço, e com sua única mão, apertou sua nuca, como se ele quisesse fundir seu corpo com o dela.

Depois daquela sensação maravilhosa de terem flutuado — veio a sensação de paz e prazer. Sasuke colocou Sakura delicadamente na cama novamente, ainda _conectados_. E deitou sua cabeça entre seus seios, onde ele podia ouvir seu coração disparado através de sua pele suada e quente.

“Sasuke-kun”, ele ouviu ela o chamar — ele estava quase que pegando no sono novamente, ainda mais ao sentir sua delicada mão acariciando seus cabelos pela nuca.

“Durma mais um pouco”, ela lhe disse com doçura, e como resposta, ele deu um beijo entre seus seios, e ali continuou.

Os dois adormeceram minutos depois, e deixaram com que aquela manhã de amor durasse um pouco mais de tempo.

˜˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜˜

“Vocês demoraram”, Sarada disse desconfiada, os braços cruzados e seu corpo encostado na parede, quando viu os pais entrarem juntos no corredor onde o quarto de Satoshi ficava — e quando ela olhou para o relógio grande pendurado na parede, marcava 11:35AM.

“Acabamos dormindo de—demais”, Sakura não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa para dar a filha.

“Pai, você perdeu a hora do treinamento”, ela o acusou, e agora ele entendia o porquê Sarada havia os recebido rabugenta daquele jeito.

 _O treinamento matinal diário_.

“Era para a mamãe estar aqui antes das 8h para que pudéssemos ir para o campo de treinamento, mas nenhum de vocês apareceu”, apesar da acusação, Sarada acabou corrigindo seu tom de voz no meio daquela frase.

“Sarada—“, Sasuke começou, mas a verdade era que ele não fazia a mínima ideia qual a desculpa que ele usaria.

“Deixa quieto”, Sarada suspirou, “Vocês não dormem bem há dias, então por hoje, vocês estão perdoados”, Sarada descruzou os braços e desencostou da parede, “Vocês vão ficar por aqui, agora?”, Sakura podia sentir que a filha queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sentia que era algo que deveria ser entre as duas — sem o fator _pai_ no meio.

“Se tiver compromisso, filha, você deveria ter dito antes”, Sakura tentou se desculpar, sentindo-se tremendamente culpada por deixar-se se aproveitar aquela manhã com o marido, e esquecer-se completamente dos próprios compromissos de Sarada.

Ela sabia que Sarada jamais deixaria Satoshi sozinho no hospital, mesmo ele já estando fora de perigo. Ela sabia que se tudo ocorresse bem na cirurgia do implante de amanhã, Satoshi poderia voltar para casa em apenas 2 dias — ser médica ninja lhe dava essa validade de deixar o filho finalmente voltar para casa mais cedo.

“Eu não tenho nenhum compromisso marcado, eu queria só treinar um pouquinho”, ela conseguiu detectar na voz de Sarada que ela tentava se comunicar com ela discretamente.

“Podemos comer e então treinar”, Sasuke propôs — sem notar a conversa interna das duas.

“Eu já comi”, Sarada respondeu — rápido demais.

“Mas não são nem meio dia”, Sasuke murmurou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

“Satoshi já almoçou também. Eu o deixei brincando no parquinho com as outras crianças, Tsunade-`baasan disse que ele poderia brincar a vontade — que faria bem a ele”.

Sakura sorriu com aquilo. Satoshi estava começando a voltar ao normal mais rápido do que ela imaginava.

“Tudo bem, filha, eu e seu pai estaremos aqui”, Sakura a assegurou, e quando Sarada passou por eles, as duas trocaram olharem, e com aquilo, Sakura tinha certeza do que se tratava agora.

“O quê foi isso?”, Sasuke perguntou a Sakura, logo que Sarada se retirou do corredor, indo em direção a saída.

“Isso o quê?”, ela se fingiu de desentendida.

“Sarada nunca falou conosco desse jeito”, Sasuke observou.

“Ela é adolescente, Sasuke-kun, e mesmo assim, ficou aqui com Satoshi até chegarmos. Ela também tem os compromissos dela”, Sakura tentou fazer com que Sasuke esquecesse logo do assunto.

“Que tipos de assuntos além de treinar? Eu me ofereci para treiná-la depois do almoço”, ele parecia desconfiado agora.

“Do tipo de assunto que não cabe a nós? Sarada tem amigos sabia? Ela provavelmente vai se encontrar com a Chōchō ou a Sumire”, Sakura conseguiu pensar em uma desculpa.

“Mas ela disse que iria _treinar_ ”, Sasuke teimou.

“Treinar com a Chōchō e a Sumire — colocar o papo de garotas em dia?”, Sakura respondeu a ele de maneira irônica.

“Até onde eu sei, Chocho está há meses fora com Chouji em uma missão em Kaminari no Kuni, e Sumire voltou para o centro científico fora de Konoha”, _merda_ , Sakura não imaginava que Sasuke realmente prestava a atenção dos assuntos dela com Sarada durante a janta.

“Sakura, há algo que eu não sei?”, ele a acusou.

“Você não deveria estar de bom humor?”, ela tentou usar a sessão de amor que fizeram de manhã para fazer ele se esquecer daquele assunto no momento.

“Sakura”, ele se aproximou da esposa, e ele esperou que o corredor ficasse vazio novamente até ele falar baixinho, “Ela por acaso está se encontrando com o Boruto?”, ele jogou um verde.

O choque na cara da esposa havia sido sua resposta.

_Moleque._

_Maldito._

“Eles… eles são colegas de time”, Sakura tentou disfarçar o nervosismo, “Seria normal ela se encontrar com o Boruto”.

“Não acho normal essa aproximação, ainda mais quando o moleque dá uma corrente que ela usa todos os dias!”

“Você sabe da corrente?”

“Então foi ele, não foi?”

BINGO!

“Eu não sou tonto! Acha mesmo que não percebi ela usando uma corrente todos os dias desde que ela se tornou Chunnin há dois anos? Eu posso ser bem para trás em alguns assuntos, Sakura, mas eu não sou idiota”, ele disse fungando, mas Sakura sabia que aquela raiva não estava direcionada a ela, mas sim a um certo Uzumaki.

_Sarada, me desculpa._

_E Sarada, por favor, demore bastante para voltar._

_._

_._

_._

_Eu preciso pensar em algo para acalmar seu pai._


	18. Pesadelos Diários

Sasuke ouviu passos do lado de fora do corredor de seu quarto. Ele podia ouvir passos leves e sem ritmo, provavelmente de alguém que estava _mancando_. Ele sabia de quem se tratava, e por isso, ele levantou-se da cama — com muito cuidado para não acordar Sakura —, abriu a porta e então, viu Satoshi tentando descer a escadas.

Ele não usava mais muletas com o intuito de ele se acostumar com sua perna protética implantada há 5 dias atrás. Satoshi recebera alta 2 dias depois da cirurgia, e então, Sakura conseguiu trazê-lo de volta para casa, alegando que ela poderia ficar de olho nele assim como seria melhor para sua recuperação emocional se voltasse a sua rotina em casa o mais rápido possível.

Aquela era a terceira noite seguida que Sasuke ouvia Satoshi acordando no meio da noite, e diferente do que ele fez nas outras duas noites noites, ele resolveu que iria intervir no que quer que poderia estar atrapalhando o sono do filho.

Satoshi logo notou passos no corredor, e quando forçou a vista no escuro, viu que era somente o pai se aproximando.

“Oi, papai”, ele disse baixinho, temendo acordar alguém dentro de casa.

“Por que não acende a luz?”, Sasuke perguntou a ele, e em seguida, se aproximou do interruptor que ficava de frente com as escadas para acender a luz do corredor.

“Eu só queria beber água”, Satoshi continuou com a voz baixa, segurando firmemente no corrimão da escada, enquanto lutava para descer o segundo degrau.

Sasuke então ficou observando Satoshi descendo as escadas — vendo a dificuldade que o filho ainda tinha em controlar a perna protética, e ao ver que ainda não tinha força o suficiente para se manter de pé com as duas pernas, o fez quase pegá-lo no colo. _Quase_.

Sasuke não queria que Satoshi se achasse um _inválido_. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Satoshi se acostumaria com a perna protética como se fosse sua verdadeira perna — se até o idiota do Naruto usava com perfeição seu braço protético, Satoshi também conseguiria. Mas para deixar com que o garoto superasse suas dificuldades, ele precisava controlar seus instintos de pai, e compreender os sentimentos de Satoshi quanto àquilo.

Sasuke viu quando Satoshi terminou de descer os quinze degraus de escada após longos minutos, e quando viu que o filho terminara, ele desceu as escadas para segui-lo até a cozinha. Sasuke não sabia o quê conversar, alias, eram 2AM, e não era hora de conversas — mas ele podia ver o quão acordado Satoshi estava, e ele não podia ignorar o fato de que desde que Satoshi estava de volta em casa, ele não dormira uma noite sequer.

Ele observou atentamente quando o menino pegou um banquinho marrom que ficava sempre debaixo do balcão principal para poder subir em cima da pia para pegar um copo no escorredor de louça e enchê-lo com água. Sasuke observou a maneira como ele bebia água, parecia até que ele tinha corrido quilômetros de distância para estar bebendo aquela quantidade de água, e ele sabia que aquilo dizia duas coisas — ou ele tivera um pesadelo, ou ele nem dormido tinha.

“Por que tá me olhando assim?”, Satoshi perguntou após beber o terceiro copo de água, achando completamente estranho como estava sendo observado pelo pai.

“Não é nada”, ele respondeu, ainda um pouco sonolento.

Quando Satoshi desceu cuidadosamente do banquinho, ele o colocou de volta em seu lugar de baixo do balcão, e passou por Sasuke indo em direção as escadas, mas no meio do caminho, acabou vacilando com a perna protética e quase caiu no chão — não antes de Sasuke o segurar.

“Er… eu ainda não estou conseguindo controlar a perna quando ando, ainda está difícil de sentir”, a voz de Satoshi era um tom de desculpas.

“Não tem problema, logo você vai estar até mesmo correndo com ela”, Sasuke tentou animá-lo, dando um sorriso singelo — ficando feliz que Satoshi sorriu de volta.

“Papai”, Satoshi o chamou, ainda sendo segurado pelo braço por Sasuke, “Eu tenho que voltar para a Academia Ninja?”, ele perguntou, e pelo seu tom, ele parecia preocupado.

Sasuke esperava várias coisas de Satoshi. Esperava que ele falasse sobre pesadelos ou sobre sentir dor na perna, mas não esperava por aquela pergunta. Mas mesmo assim, Sasuke tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua.

“Você não precisa voltar se você não quiser”, ele o garantiu, “Quando a Academia se reerguer, você não precisa estudar lá para ser um ninja”, Sasuke jamais obrigaria o filho voltar para o lugar onde ele havia vivenciado um de seus maiores traumas que carregaria pelo resto de sua vida, “Podemos treinar você em casa, se assim desejar”.

Satoshi parecia pensar sobre aquela proposta, algo parecia infligi-lo, e Sasuke não sabia como fazer com que o filho falasse.

“Eu consegui usar o _Katon_ ”, Satoshi soltou, e ele parecia nervoso, “Não foi perfeito, mas eu consegui atrasar o ninja que nos atacou para fugir com a Inoue para o terraço”, era a primeira vez desde que acordara que Satoshi falava sobre o massacre na escola. Ele já havia escutado Sarada e até mesmo Sakura comentando que Satoshi nunca havia falado com elas dos acontecimentos, e ninguém também perguntava nada a ele.

Sasuke não sabia se sentia orgulho ou desespero por saber aquele detalhe. O que Satoshi fez fora perigoso. Ele era uma criança inexperiente contra ninjas usufruindo o poder do Karma — uma batalha completamente injusta. Ele não queria forçar Satoshi a lhe dar mais detalhes, mas ele também não poderia ignorar aquela informação.

“Sarada lhe ensinou os selos?”, se não fora ele, só podia ser Sarada.

“Eu pedi para a onee-chan me ensinar, e eu estava treinando muito para que quando você voltasse, eu iria te mostrar que eu já sabia realizar o jutsu”, ele disse orgulhoso.

Sasuke havia prometido para Satoshi que logo que ele aprendesse a controlar bem seu chakra, ele iria lhe ensinar o jutsu característico do clã Uchiha, o _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_. Mas acabou que sua missão no País do Chá demorou um pouco demais, e nesse meio tempo, Satoshi deveria ter aprendido a controlar o chakra e pedido para Sarada ensinar-lhe o jutsu.

Saber o quão esforçado o filho era, o deixava orgulhoso e apreensivo. Não havia motivo para Satoshi pular etapas daquela maneira, ele já sentia orgulho do filho — ele não precisava o impressionar.

“Eu também soube ocultar meu chakra”, Satoshi lhe disse mais uma informação, e aquilo alarmou Sasuke, “E eu… eu queria ajudar meus amigos… eu queria, papai…”, Satoshi estava começando a ficar com a voz embargada, “Mas eu sou fraco… e eu só conseguia me esconder… como um _covarde_ ”, ele disse aquela palavra com raiva, “Eu tentei… seguir todos os códigos de conduta ninja que aprendi na Academia—eu juro…. papai, eu tentei”, Satoshi começou a chorar, e Sasuke o abraçou, ajoelhado-se no chão e embalando-o com seu único braço.

“Satoshi”, Sasuke o chamou após alguns segundos abraçados — ele precisava deixar algo claro para o filho, mas Satoshi parecia que queria esconder seu rosto.

“Filho, olhe para mim”, ele pediu com a maior delicadeza que podia, afastando um pouco seu braço para olhar para o rosto do filho.

Vendo que ele evitava seu rosto, Sasuke colocou sua mão em seu queixo e o ergueu o suficiente para forçá-lo a olhar em seus olhos.

“Você não é fraco e muito menos covarde”, Sasuke dizia aquilo lentamente, para que Satoshi prestasse a devida atenção em cada uma de suas palavras, “Você não tem que se culpar por ter sobrevivido… aquilo… acredite em mim quando eu digo, você não tem culpa de **nada** ”, Sasuke continuou, “E quanto a Inoue?”, quando a garota de cabelos brancos foi citada, Satoshi olhou mais firmemente para os olhos do pai, como se prestasse mais a atenção em suas palavras, “Inoue está viva porquê você a ajudou… isso não conta?”, Sasuke o perguntou.

“Eu precisava proteger a Inoue”, era a primeira vez que Sasuke ouvia convicção na voz de Satoshi naquela noite, “Eu não podia deixar ninguém machucar ela”, apesar das lágrimas, seus olhos ardiam em raiva.

“E eu me orgulho disso”, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Satoshi paralisou — como se não acreditasse no que ouvia, “Você protegeu alguém que lhe é importante, e isso é algo que eu tenho orgulho”.

“Eles foram cruéis”, Satoshi murmurou baixo.

“Eu imagino”, Sasuke tentava ao máximo não forçar, mas estava cada vez mais difícil, pois parecia que Satoshi estava finalmente se abrindo, “E tudo o que eu queria era te proteger disso, mas eu não posso te proteger de tudo—”, quando Sasuke percebeu as próprias palavras, aquilo o atacou de uma maneira que nem ele percebera a dor interna pela **veracidade** daquilo, fazendo com que ele não conseguisse dizer mais nada.

Ele não era capaz nem mesmo de proteger os filhos.

Quem dirá proteger o mundo de uma força maior.

Estava ele fadado ao fracasso?

“Eu não quero dormir”, Satoshi o tirou de seu devaneio torturante, “Quando eu durmo, eu tenho sonhos ruins”, Satoshi revelou, fazendo com que Sasuke se familiarizasse com aquilo melhor do que ninguém.

Ele sabia o que era ser perseguido por pesadelos.

Seguido por mortes.

Seguido pelo sofrimento pela impotência.

_“Satoshi passou por algo parecido com você sim, mas a forma como ele vai lidar com isso será completamente diferente, e sabe o porquê? Por que ele tem a nós, Sasuke-kun, ele tem a nós… consegue enxergar a diferença?”_

Ele podia ouvir a voz de Sakura em seu ouvido.

Com Satoshi…

…seria diferente.

“Esses sonhos ruins… um dia, eles vão melhorar”, Sasuke o assegurou, “Você não precisa passar por isso sozinho, **nunca**. Eu, sua mãe, sua irmã, sempre, sempre e sempre, estaremos do seu lado. Jamais se esqueça disso”, e com aquelas palavras, Satoshi acenou com a cabeça, e com aquele gesto, Sasuke se levantou, e de imediato, colocou Satoshi em seu colo — o caçula logo passando seus braços por seu pescoço.

“Você quer dormir comigo e sua mãe?”, Sasuke perguntou, e ele sentiu a cabeça de Satoshi acenando um “sim” em sua nuca.

Mas antes de subir as escadas, ele murmurou uma última coisa.

“Você não precisa ter medo de dizer nada a mim ou sua mãe. Você **não** é fraco por querer estar junto de nós. Estamos entendidos?”, ele precisava deixar aquilo claro.

“Eu posso dormir com vocês todos os dias?”, ele fez outra pergunta ao invés de responder.

“Quanto tempo for necessário até você quiser ficar sozinho em seu quarto”, Sasuke murmurou gentilmente, e ele pode sentir o corpo de Satoshi relaxar em seu colo.

Sasuke então subiu as escadas até seu quarto, e torceu muito para que naquela noite, Satoshi pudesse ter um sono de paz.

˜˜˜•˜˜˜

“Eu vi que Satoshi está em nossa cama”, Sakura murmurou logo que viu Sasuke fazendo café da manhã na cozinha. Era início da manhã ainda — o sol ainda não havia nascido — e um horário comum para eles acordarem, fazendo com que eles sempre tomassem café sozinhos.

Sasuke olhou para a esposa, mas não disse nada. Ele pegou uma xícara de café e colocou em cima do balcão, como se a convidasse a sentar ali.

“Ele teve um pesadelo, não foi?”, ela perguntou quando viu Sasuke pegando o bule de café e o colocando em cima do balcão para ela.

“Sim”, ele suspirou.

“Ele te contou alguma coisa?”, ela queria saber.

“Sim, mas não com detalhes”, Sasuke pegou os ovos mexidos na frigideira, dividiu e colocou em dois pratos e então os depositou em cima do balcão.

“Eu me pergunto se ele estava tendo pesadelos no hospital, mas é difícil dizer com os remédios que ele tomava”, Sakura se perguntou enquanto olhava os ovos mexidos.

“Sarada estava com ele todas as noites, e agora ele está no quarto sozinho, talvez os pesadelos tenham começado agora”, Sasuke supôs.

“É, pode ser”, ela respondeu tristemente, e então, começou a comer seus ovos mexidos.

“Eu vou treinar o Boruto hoje”, após alguns minutos em silêncio, Sasuke murmurou aquilo como se fosse apenas algo do dia a dia, fazendo com que Sakura quase cuspisse o que tinha na boca, não acreditando na fala do marido.

“Você vai **treiná-lo** ou **ameaçá-lo**?”, Sakura quis saber, após se recompor.

Ela podia se lembrar da conversa que tivera com ele no dia que ele conseguiu captar o que estava supostamente rolando entre Boruto e Sarada há 6 dias atrás.

.

.

.

_“Eu vou matar ele!”_ , ele rugiu, seus passos pesados ecoando pelo corredor do hospital — enquanto ele andava de um lado para outro. Ao ver que duas enfermeiras com quem trabalhava olhavam para eles, Sakura dera um sorriso amarelo, como se desculpasse pelo barulho no corredor, e então, usando um pouco mais de força, puxara seu único braço e os levara até a primeira porta que ela encontrou — um almoxarifado.

_“Você não vai matar ninguém — eu posso explicar!?”_ , ela estava um pouco irritada com aquela reação exagerada do marido.

_“_ ** _Agora_** _você quer me explicar?”,_ ele estava furioso, e a ironia em sua voz era óbvia.

_“Como que eu vou explicar algo que nem eu sei o que está acontecendo em detalhes?”_ , ela também estava começando a ficar furiosa.

_“Ela é uma CRIANÇA, Sakura!”,_ ele aproximou seu rosto do dela enquanto levantava a voz — era completamente incomum Sasuke alterar a voz daquela maneira — ele nunca havia levantado a voz sequer uma vez em seu longo relacionamento.

_“Ela tem_ ** _17 anos_** _!”_ , se a guerra era levantar a voz, ela podia ganhar aquela briga, “ _E nem ela sabe o que está acontecendo_!”.

_“Nessa idade lutávamos uma Guerra!”_ , ele grunhiu, seu rosto estava completamente vermelho pela raiva, e Sakura se perguntara se era possível ele ter um ataque fulminante a qualquer momento.

_“E você queria que ela estivesse_ ** _vivenciando_** _uma guerra nesse momento!?”_ , aquela pergunta baixara completamente sua guarda.

Sasuke olhara para ela como se ela o acusara da pior coisa do mundo, _“É claro que não!”_ , ele finalmente abaixara a voz, e Sakura viu que aquele momento era sua deixa.

_“Sarada está tendo uma vida_ ** _normal_** _! Uma vida que nós dois podíamos ter vivenciado se não fosse as circunstâncias que vivemos no passado. Sarara está se tornando uma_ ** _mulher_** _, quer você queira ou não”,_ ela murmurou ainda em tom rude, mas ao olhar a expressão completamente perdida de Sasuke, ela baixou o tom, “ _Boruto é um garoto bondoso. Você mesmo o treinou por tanto tempo, Sasuke-kun, eu não entendo sua birra com ele agora_ ”.

_“Meu problema com ele é ele achar que Sarada é propriedade dele”_ , ele murmurou com rispidez, mas Sakura podia sentir algo a mais em sua voz.

_“Sarara nunca será propriedade de alguém. Eu por acaso sou sua propriedade?”_ , ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para o marido em tom de desafio.

_“Eu nunca a desrespeitaria assim — você é minha esposa”_ , ele respondera como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo.

_“Então porque acha que Boruto tiraria a liberdade de Sarada?”_ , ela parecia confusa, e vendo que Sasuke havia abaixado a cabeça, a deixara ainda mais confusa.

_“Sasuke-kun, qual é o verdadeiro problema?”_ , ela se aproximara de seu rosto, e com uma mão, ergueu seu queixo para forçá-lo a encará-la.

_“Eu… não tive tempo suficiente com ela”_ , ele respondeu após alguns segundos, e então Sakura finalmente compreendeu o verdadeiro problema de Sasuke com Boruto.

Não era que ele não aceitava seu único aluno com a filha. Ele temia que Boruto levasse Sarada deles **cedo** demais. Sasuke ainda sofria por não ter presenciado o crescimento de Sarada, por não ter estado presente por quase 8 anos na vida da filha, e mesmo sabendo que era para um bem maior — protegê-las de um colapso no mundo ninja — ela sabia o quão aquilo o fizera sofrer. Sasuke estava mais presente na vida deles desde o nascimento de Satoshi, desde o último ataque dos Otsutsuki a vila — pois aquilo havia mostrado que ele somente não daria conta de todas aquelas investigações.

Sasuke temia que agora que ele finalmente tinha mais tempo com Sarada, seu aluno a tirasse dele — e quanto a isso, Sakura não conseguia mais sentir raiva da reação super exagerada do marido. Era compreensível. Ele precisava de **mais tempo** com Sarada, e para com isso, ela não tinha argumentos.

_“Sasuke-kun… Sarada e Boruto estão apenas no início do início, não é como se eles fosse se casar aos 20 anos”,_ Sakura tentara acalmá-lo.

_“Nós nos casamos nessa idade”_ , ele respondeu de imediato, fazendo ela corar levemente.

_“Sim, mas… hoje os tempos são outros. Eu tenho certeza de que Sarada não pensa em casamento. Ela tem um objetivo a ser completado, e não acho que ela vá querer algo como um casamento antes de alcançar seu objetivo”_ , ela tentou fazer com que ele raciocinasse.

_“Sasuke-kun”_ , Sakura viu que ele não diria mais nada, _“Sarada está compreendendo agora seus próprios sentimentos, e por vivermos uma época de paz — apesar de não sabermos o que o futuro nos aguarda por conta da Kara — Sarada não tem pressa nenhuma com esse tipo de coisa. Você está exagerando”,_ ela esperara o marido a olhar nos olhos, e ela podia ver sua careta quando ele filtrava toda as informações que ela lhe dava. Quando finalmente a olhou nos olhos, ele murmurou:

_“Eu não vou facilitar para ele”_ , ele disse convicto.

_“Ah, disso eu não tenho dúvida”,_ apesar do clima pesado dentro do pequeno almoxarifado, Sakura riu com escárnio.

.

.

.

“Os dois”, Sasuke respondeu a sua pergunta minutos depois, tirando Sakura de suas lembranças da conversa que eles já tiveram sobre Boruto e Sarada.

“Eu deveria ter medo?”, ela perguntou quase rindo, quase nervosa.

“Eu não quero que Sarada tenha medo de me dizer esse tipo de coisa”, ele suspirou, e pelo seu tom de voz, ele parecia chateado.

“Talvez se você desmanchasse sua carranca na frente de Boruto na presença dela, ela consiga lhe contar sobre seus sentimentos”, ela o repreendeu, lembrando-se de todos os momentos que Sasuke era rude com Boruto na presença de Sarada.

“Eu preciso deixar algumas coisas claras primeiro a ele, e então eu vou me decidir”, ele disse terminando de comer seus ovos mexidos.

“Decidir o quê?”, Sakura perguntou incrédula, mas Sasuke colocou sua prato e xícara em cima de pia, e ignorando Sakura, ele subiu as escadas.

“Decidir O QUÊ?”, ela esticou o pescoço para olhar sua silhueta pelas escadas, e ela não sabia dizer se ele estava a provocando ou não com a falta de resposta.

˜˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜

“Sasuke-san! Acho que faz meses que não treinamos”, Boruto chegou no campo de treinamento já falando pelos cotovelos. O garoto estava com seu bom humor de sempre, e pela sua expressão, ele parecia maravilhado que o mestre havia o convocado para um treinamento depois de tantos meses treinando sozinho, “Sarada me contou que você está a treinando todos os dias também”, ele falava as frases tão rápidas que Sasuke precisava se concentrar para conseguir juntar todas as informações, “E eu soube que Satoshi já voltou para casa, eu precisava passar por lá para ver ele — a última vez que o vi foi quando ele acordou há 2 semana atrás no hospital”, Boruto deu um sorriso angelical — suas mãos em seus bolsos da calça.

_Boruto viu Satoshi no hospital?_

Quando aquilo acontecera sendo que Sasuke nem suspeitava de sua presença no perímetro?

Antes que ele pensasse demais sobre _aquilo_ , ele resolveu ser direto e rápido no assunto antes que ele desistisse e matasse o garoto de vez. Antes que Boruto se aproximasse demais, ele jogou uma kunai no chão, impedindo que o jovem se aproximasse demais.

“Você desleixou com seu treinamento com shurikens, eu imagino”, Sasuke lhe disse com tom acusatório, “E eu não vou aceitar isso de você”, ele viu o momento que Boruto ficou completamente sem graça, confirmando sua suspeita.

“Se um dia você quiser algo com a **minha filha** , é bom que você pelo menos tenha a decência de dominar o shurikenjutsu”, Sasuke disse no mesmo momento que arremessou uma shuriken em direção a Boruto, que ficou paralisado, apenas observado enquanto a shuriken se aproximou de si, mas em seguida, outra shuriken apareceu interceptando-a, fazendo com as duas atingissem alvos diferentes nas árvores atrás dele — ele nem havia percebido que tinha dois alvos atrás de si.

Boruto engoliu um seco.

“E não é só isso”, Sasuke se aproximou de Boruto, seu olhar parecia de um predador, e pela primeira vez na vida, Boruto realmente temia do que o mestre seria capaz.

Quando ele estava cara a cara com o mestre, Sasuke olhou profundamente em seus olhos e lhe disse:

“Eu não me importo em ser seu mestre, eu não me importo que você é filho do meu melhor amigo — eu não me importo que aquele idiota seja o Hokage, e não me importo de ser _preso_ ”, Boruto ouviu aquelas palavras sentindo um calafrio subir sua espinha, “Se eu souber de qualquer gracinha sua, se eu souber que você fez qualquer coisas mínima o suficiente que magoe a Sarada, saiba que seu leito já está pronto _o esperando —_ e seu **pai** não vai chegar a tempo para te proteger”, e com isso, Sasuke jogou várias shurikens no chão para Boruto, deixando claro que o garoto teria um longo treinamento naquela manhã.

“Er… o senhor não vai me observar?”, ele perguntou, sua voz saiu tremida.

“Eu tenho compromisso com Sarada agora, e você já é **grandinho** para saber se acertou o alvo ou não”, Sasuke respondeu quase com ironia, e deixou o campo de treinamento para se encontrar com Sarada no campo de treinamento Uchiha.

Boruto ficou petrificado, observando a costas do mestre desaparecer pela floresta, e minutos depois, ele sentiu a presença do pai ao seu lado.

“O problema é maior do que eu imaginava”, Naruto murmurou, olhando para o lado da floresta onde Sasuke havia passado, “E eu _acho_ que ele me sentiu aqui”, Naruto falou em tom de desculpas ao filho.

Naruto olhou para as feições do filho — o garoto permanecia parado em seu lugar.

“Boruto, só para deixar claro, da última vez que eu e o Sasuke-teme lutamos para valer, perdemos nossos braços”, Naruto lhe disse de maneira remota.

“Isso é para me animar?”, Boruto perguntou sarcástico.

“Que isso sirva de alerta”, e então, Naruto deu as costas ao filho, entrando também pela floresta.

“Vai me deixar aqui sozinho!?”, Boruto perguntou ultrajado, não se conformando do pai estar falando sobre aquilo com tanta naturalidade.

Naruto então parou em seu lugar, ainda de costas — Boruto podia ver um leve sorriso sacana em seus lábios quando ele virou a cabeça só um pouco para murmurar.

“O futuro sogro _é seu_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Filho, eu te amo, mas o sogro é seu", etaaaaa Borutinho xD
> 
> Gente, eu ainda estou construindo o capítulo 19 para colocar um desfecho em tudo - Satoshi e Inoue, sobre o Amado ainda estar na prisão, e sobre o relacionamento do Sasuke e da Sarada. Ah, e terá sim um momentinho em família com todos os quatro. Tudo isso para que eu possa usar o capítulo 20 para um epílogo.
> 
> Obrigada demais por todos os comentários, vocês não sabem o quão feliz eu fiquei em ler cada um, e em saber que vocês realmente curtiram tanto a estória! Essa foi minha primeira longfic, e eu estou emocionada com toda a recepção <3
> 
> Até o capítulo 19!


	19. Lar & Laços

Sarada observava o irmão brincando no parquinho no fundo de sua casa junto de Inoue. Fazia quase 3 meses desde o dia do Massacre na Academia Ninja, e desde então, apesar da covardia e o medo do País do Fogo quanto a qualquer outro ataque, os cidadãos estavam aos poucos retomando suas vidas. É claro que aquilo servia apenas para os cidadãos que não haviam perdido entes queridos aquele dia, pois não fora somente crianças mortas, mas também senseis e servidores da Academia. A segurança em volta da fronteira do País do Fogo estava redobrada, ainda mais com um dos responsáveis pelo ataque preso dentro da Aldeia.

Sarada ainda se lembrava do dia que fora anunciado — 40 dias depois do Massacre — que um dos responsáveis estava preso dentro da cadeia de segurança máxima de Konoha. Horas após o anúncio, populares e familiares das vitimas se aglomeraram em volta da prisão, ordenando pena de morte ao responsável, fazendo com que a força policial tivesse que pacificamente conter as pessoas e pedir para que elas esperassem pelo anúncio de seu Hokage. Naruto tivera que ir até lá acalmar os populares, explicando o motivo do porquê Konoha precisava do responsável vivo, e novamente, pedindo desculpas e desejando condolências aos familiares das vitimas.

Sarada sabia, pela expressão de Naruto na televisão, que aquele não era o momento que ele queria revelar aquela informação aos cidadãos — irritando-a ainda mais com os profissionais da área de jornalismo. Sarada cada dia mais pegava raiva dos jornalistas do País do Fogo, pois ela sabia que muitos até arriscavam suas vidas para capturar algum furo de reportagem para poderem ser os primeiros a divulgar. Ela não duvidava que alguém estava investigando secretamente tudo o que envolvia o Hokage para ter uma notícia como aquela para espalhar por Konoha antes de consultar o próprio líder da Aldeia.

Mas mesmo com todo o alvoroço, mesmo com a raiva por ver uma notícia daquela sendo espalhada sem pudor, ela não podia deixar de admirar Naruto, o Sétimo Hokage, por sua postura quanto aquela situação que ele se encontrara. Ele conseguiu conter uma aglomeração de gente revoltada por justiça em questão de minutos, e ainda, conseguiu confortar cada um dizendo sobre seus objetivos para com o acusado e até explicara que ele aguardava por um melhor momento para lhes informar sobre aquilo, dizendo que os profissionais responsáveis por terem espalhando aquela notícia sem autorização também seriam punidos.

Depois daquele dia, Sarada suspeitava que seus pais já sabiam daquelas informações — que um dos responsáveis, ex-membro da Organização Kara estava preso em Konoha — pois quando as notícias estavam por todos os jornais e televisão, nenhum dos dois se abalaram, na verdade, eles evitaram a TV por um certo período, e ela acreditara que era para proteger Satoshi.

“Você está calada hoje”, ela sentiu o pai se aproximar da porta de seu quarto.

“Eu só estou pensando em estratégias para o Exame Jounin de amanhã”, ela lhe respondeu, lhe dando um sorrisinho torto, como se o convidasse a se juntar a ela na sacada. Sasuke atravessou o quarto, passou pela grande porta de vidro, e se encostou na sacada, ficando lado a lado de Sarada.

“É engraçado observar os dois”, Sarada murmurou após longos minutos observando Satoshi ajudando Inoue a pegar água na torneira para encher o buraco que eles cavaram na areia, “É como se ele fizesse todas as vontades dela sem nem perceber”. Sasuke prestou mais a atenção em Satoshi quando Sarada descreveu sua observação. A maneira como ele agia em volta da garota de cabelos brancos era quase como uma força gravitacional. Observar os dois mais de perto fez com que Sasuke finalmente entendesse da onde Satoshi tirou sua coragem para achar e ajudar Inoue durante o Massacre na Academia.

A menina dera um propósito a ele.

E seu propósito era protegê-la.

Com aquele propósito, Satoshi havia conseguido sobreviver ao Massacre — ao lado da garota que ele tentou ao máximo proteger.

Sasuke sabia que aquilo não era algo momentâneo, e muito menos limitado. Mesmo sendo tão pequeno e ainda imaturo, Satoshi ainda era um **Uchiha**. E mesmo sendo pequeno demais para entender como funcionava os sentimentos, ele sabia o que era **amor**. Ele sabia o que ela amar a mãe, o pai e a irmã — mas era um sentimento limitado ainda a determinadas pessoas, pois era um sentimento com o qual ele crescera. Ele não sabia o que era amar alguém fora do seu vínculo familiar, e tudo porquê ele ainda não possuía o discernimento de seus sentimentos. Ele não sabe a diferença de gostar e amar, nem de não gostar ou odiar — são sentimentos que poderiam ainda entrar em conflito dentro de si.

Mas, inconscientemente…

… ele já tinha alguém fora de seu vínculo familiar por quem ele nutria sentimentos.

E ele, por ser ainda muito jovem, não saberia disso até ter a maturidade suficiente para entender a si próprio.

“Ele será fiel a ela”, Sasuke murmurou a Sarada, observando como Satoshi segurava as mãos de Inoue — ajudando-a a carregar o balde de água até o buraco feito na areia.

“Eles não são muito jovens para isso?”, Sarada virou o rosto para o pai, completamente incrédula com sua fala.

“Não dessa maneira como você imaginou”, ele logo se explicou, “Eles podem ser grandes amigos por toda sua vida. Se eles podem ser algo a mais ou não, isso só o tempo vai dizer. Que tipo de relacionamento eles vão ter, isso eu não posso te dizer — a única coisa que posso afirmar é que ele sempre será fiel a ela”, e com aquela fala, Sarada ficou encarando as feições serenas do pai — que em nenhum momento a encarou de volta, apenas continuou observando o que acontecia lá embaixo no parquinho.

“Seja como um amigo ou um _possível_ futuro namorado?”, Sarada tentava compreender aquela frase do pai — ainda achando estranho falar sobre um relacionamento amoroso hipotético do irmão mais novo.

“O tipo de relacionamento não importa”, ele reforçou, e então virou o rosto para encará-la, “Você pode ser fiel a qualquer pessoa, seja ela um amigo, um professor ou um parceiro com quem você queira passar o resto da vida”.

“Mas fidelidade não remete a caráter?”, ela ficou curiosa com aquelas informações provindas do pai.

“A pessoas normais… sim”, ele deu de ombros, e voltou a olhar para Satoshi e Inoue. Aquilo havia levantado uma dúvida imensa na cabeça de Sarada.

“Está dizendo que membros do nosso clã não são como pessoas normais?”, Sarada perguntou em um tom quase que exigindo saber mais.

“Não traímos nossos sentimentos”, Sasuke lhe disse em um tom branco, “Você deve saber exatamente do que estou falando”, ele falou aquilo já esperando por uma reação da filha.

Sarada ficou paralisada por alguns minutos, filtrando todas aquelas informações, e então, deu um sorriso torto, e percebeu que _sim_ , ela realmente sabia do que ele estava falando.

“E quanto a mamãe?”, ela quis saber. A mãe era uma Uchiha por casamento, e não por sangue.

“Sua mãe…”, Sasuke parecia procurar pela palavra certa, “É uma peculiaridade rara”, mesmo estando de perfil para Sarada, ela podia ver um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

“E você acha que eu posso não dar a mesma sorte de encontrar uma _peculiaridade rara_ também?”, ela quis saber. Ela não sabia dizer, mas ela sentia que aquele assunto estava começando tirar o foco em Satoshi e começando a ter foco _nela_.

“Isso depende”, ele lhe respondeu segundos depois.

“Depende do quê?”

“Do quanto você vai se entregar”, e com aquela resposta, Sarada baixou os olhos e começou a encarar a grama no andar de baixo, completamente perdida em seus próprios sentimentos.

“Você não tem que se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa agora, Sarada”, Sasuke se aproximou da filha, e com seu único braço, passou por seu pescoço, a trazendo para perto de seu peito. Sarada havia aceitado o contato com deleite, apertando o rosto mais forte no peito do pai — como se procurasse por aconchego, “Na verdade, você não precisa se preocupar nunca com isso se não quiser”, aquela frase num tom ríspido fez com que ela soltasse uma risadinha.

Ela enfim tinha compreendido o que ele dizia.

Se você quiser descobrir se a pessoa será fiel a você, a única maneira de você sentir o verdadeiro sentimento da pessoa para com você, é você se entregando — e com isso, você também arrisca sua sanidade, pois ou você pode ser feliz ou poderá sair machucado.

“Ei, papai”, Sarada queria aproveitar que o pai estava abrindo-se um pouco para tirar uma dúvida que surgiu naquele momento, “Você sentiu medo?”.

Ele sabia do que ela estava falando.

“Sim”, ele respondeu rápido, e a resposta deixou Sarada ainda mais curiosa.

“Mas a mamãe sempre foi completamente apaixonada por você desde a infância, ela já me contou isso uma vez. Por que você sentiu medo?”

Sasuke olhou profundamente para a grande árvore de ipê amarela que trazia uma enorme sombra no parquinho.

“Ela não conhecia meu interior”, ele respondeu enquanto olhava as folhas de ipê se movendo com o vento, “Ela conhecia todos os meus defeitos e falhas, ela havia visto o meu pior lado, mas… quando os anos se passaram, e eu percebi meus próprios sentimentos, eu me perguntei se eu era digno de alguém como ela. Me perguntei se com o amadurecimento e crescimento dela, ela não poderia chegar a conclusão que merecia algo melhor do que alguém _quebrado_ … e eu temia que quando eu me entregasse, ela percebesse isso”.

“Não tem como você saber disso até se entregar”, Sarada usou a informação que ele havia lhe dito anteriormente, e com aquilo, ela começou a ficar estranhamente feliz. O pai nunca havia se aberto daquela maneira com ela antes, nem nunca citou nada relacionado ao seu passado com a mãe também, pois sempre que ela perguntava, ele desviava do assunto.

Quantas vezes ela perguntava ou provocava-o sobre a mãe e o via completamente sem graça e arranjando uma desculpa para escapar daquelas ocasiões? Sarada podia notar a intensidade dos sentimentos do pai para com a mãe mesmo ele nunca os verbalizando, mas isso nunca tirou sua curiosidade de querer ouvir ele dizendo algo relacionado a aquilo.

“Eu… entendo”, ela murmurou baixinho — sentindo-se mais leve — e no mesmo momento, ela sentiu o braço do pai a apertar ainda mais.

Como se quisesse a proteger…

… de qualquer coisa.

˜˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜˜

“Mamãe, a Inoue pode vir de novo amanhã?”, Satoshi perguntou enquanto comia seu onigiri. Satoshi não conseguia ficar sentado para comer, e isso devia a seu entusiasmo em conseguir mexer-se livremente por ter se acostumado completamente com sua perna protética. Ele estava de pé e com as mãos sobre mesa, enquanto Sakura, Sarada e Sasuke estavam sentados comendo seus onigiris.

“Se a avó dela permitir, eu não vejo problema nenhum com isso”, Sakura virou-se para o filho enquanto respondia, e em seguida, olhou para Sasuke, esperando alguma resposta do marido.

“Eu também não me importo”, ele respondeu olhando rapidamente para o filho, e colocando outro pedaço de onigiri na boca.

“E se eu quiser ir na casa dela, eu posso?”, ele perguntou em seguida, fazendo com que todos os três Uchihas mais velhos se entreolhassem.

“Eu não acho uma bo—“, Sakura foi a primeira a protestar, mas Sasuke a cortou.

“Eu preciso primeiro conversar com o avô dela”, Sakura e Sarada arregalaram os olhos para a fala do patriarca, completamente surpresas com sua atitude. Estaria Sasuke disposto a uma trégua com o Hyuga rabugento?

Sakura nunca imaginou que o marido ainda poderia surpreendê-la daquela maneira, mas, quando o assunto se tratava dos filhos, ela já havia percebido que ele se esforçava em ser menos… turrão.

Quando Sakura pensou em incrementar alguma coisa, eles ouviram uma batida na porta da frente.

“Eu atendo”, Sarada levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira e foi até o hall de entrada ver de quem se tratava a aquela hora da noite.

“Sarada”

“Shikamaru-san”, ela o cumprimentou, já adivinhando o porquê ele estava ali.

“Mamãe, papai”, Sarada os convocou, saindo logo da porta antes que Satoshi ficasse curioso e fizesse perguntas. Sarada então pegou os onigiris restantes e chamou Satoshi para verem algum desenho em seu quarto — recebendo um olhar de agradecimento da mãe em seguida.

“O que foi, Shikamaru?”, Sasuke o perguntou logo que Sarada e Satoshi ficaram longe o suficiente para não escutarem a conversa.

Sakura podia notar que Shikamaru fazia o máximo para esconder seu nervosismo e preocupação.

“Aconteceu algo com o Naruto?”, Sakura perguntou, imaginando que poderia ter acontecido algo ao Hokage para ter seu conselheiro na porta deles.

“É difícil de explicar, seria melhor vocês verem”.

E com aquela fala, os dois se entreolharam intrigados — antes de seguirem Shikamaru.

˜˜˜•˜˜˜

“O quê…”

Sakura acabou calando-se quando viu do que se tratava tudo aquilo.

A solitária estava repleta de sangue, e ela mal conseguia distinguir o que era sangue e o que era rocha, tamanho a quantidade de restos mortais espalhados — que mesmo se não tivesse aquele óculos no chão, ela já suspeitaria que se tratava de Amado. Ela podia ver restos de pele e até de orgãos internos espalhados pelo chão, e mesmo o corpo estando completamente destruído, ela sabia que não fora uma explosão. Alguém havia feito aquilo, e era alguém completamente frio ao ponto de fazer aquela barbaridade sem tamanho. Mas mesmo com toda aquela sujeira e aquele cheiro forte de carne humana, uma parede em específico era a maior curiosidade daquele horror.

_“Em breve…_

_… o mundo ninja_

_… esvairá”_

“Jigen”, Sasuke grunhiu baixo, mas mesmo com a raiva que ele sentia, sua única mão tremia — seu corpo inteiro tremia. Era como se ele pudesse sentir o chakra do líder da Kara por toda a cela.

“Não…”, Naruto, que estava junto deles, segurava uma bandana puída da folha, e a estendeu para Sasuke. Quando Sasuke pegou a bandana nas mãos, ele logo reconheceu a quem pertencia aquela bandana. Ele então encarou Naruto em horror.

O que eles mais temiam, já havia acontecido.

“De quem é essa bandana?”, Sakura perguntou, tentando entender a conversa visual de seus colegas do antigo Time 7.

“Do Kawaki”, Sasuke lhe respondeu, sentindo que naquele momento, a qualquer hora e a qualquer momento…

… aconteceria um colapso no mundo ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E CHEGAMOS AO FIM!
> 
> Quem acompanha o mangá, já sabe que Jigen nada mais é que o receptáculo de Isshiki Otsutsuki, e que esse, prepara o corpo de Kawaki para ser seu próximo receptáculo. Meu objetivo desde o início era esse, terminar essa estória junto do início do primeiro capítulo de Boruto, onde mostra um Boruto jovem, com aproximadamente 16-17 anos lutando em cima do monumento dos Hokages com Kawaki.
> 
> Obrigada a todos vocês por terem acompanhado a fanfic e por deixarem seus feedbacks maravilhosos. Ah, e eu ainda vou lançar um epílogo em breve, e nele, vocês podem esperar BoruSara (ele já está escrito, só previso revisar tudo antes de publicá-lo).


	20. Dor

Sarada podia sentir que alguma coisa estava errada — e não era por seus pais terem saído sem avisar para onde iam junto do conselheiro do Hokage.

Ela podia _sentir_ que algo estava errado.

Por algum motivo, aquela noite havia sido a primeira após semanas que Satoshi dava trabalho para dormir, alegando que ele estava com medo de fechar os olhos, e Sarada precisou de muito para convencê-lo de que não havia o que temer — que ela estava ali para protegê-lo.

E por algum motivo, Boruto pediu para que ela o encontrasse no campo de treinamento as 11PM.

_"Me encontre no campo de treinamento as 23h,_

_não deixe ninguém saber"_

Sarada então, temendo deixar Satoshi sozinho em casa, fez um clone das sombras para se encontrar com Boruto, enquanto sua versão verdadeira ficara em casa, aguardando o que quer que fosse que estava por vir.

˜˜˜•˜˜˜˜

"Por que mandou um clone?"

"Meus pais saíram com Shikamaru-san e eu não podia deixar o Satoshi sozinho. Você sabe do que se trata?", ela foi direta ao assunto.

Ela viu que Boruto estava inquieto, e seu olhar completamente assustado.

 _Isso não é bom_.

Boruto se aproximou de Sarada, para que eles pudessem conversar baixo e chamar menos a atenção — apesar do silêncio na floresta indicar que eles estavam completamente sozinhos.

"Eu ouvi meu pai dizer que Kawaki esteve na vila", ele disse baixo.

"K-Kawaki!?", ela o olhou incrédula, e com aquela notícia, ela só gostaria de deixar a felicidade dominar seu corpo, mas por algum motivo, seu corpo não obedecia sua mente, "Isso é bom não é?".

"Ele mandou um clone para casa para alertar eu, minha mãe e Himawaki para qualquer situação indiferente", a voz de Boruto quase tremia, mas ele precisava deixar as coisas claras para Sarada, "Kawaki não é mais quem ele foi", ele murmurou aquilo esperando que Sarada entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

 _Não é mais quem ele foi_.

Sarada já tinha informações o suficiente para entender o significado daquelas palavras. Ela sabia qual era o objetivo do líder da Kara — ela tinha esperança que eles pudessem encontrar Kawaki antes _daquilo_ acontecer, pois ela sabia que o futuro de Kawaki era ser receptáculo de Isshiki Otsutsuki.

E era por isso que eles corriam contra o tempo para encontrá-lo.

Seria possível…

… que seu corpo já estava sendo usado?

"Boruto…"

"Sarada, me escute com atenção", ela olhou bem em seus olhos, acabando que dando mais atenção a seu olho direito, por conta da cicatriz que havia ali, "Se o vê-lo, não pense duas vezes para atacar. Ele não é mais o _nosso_ amigo".

No momento que Boruto dizia aquilo, eles ouviram uma explosão ao leste de onde eles estavam.

"O quê foi isso?", Sarada perguntou assustada, ativando seu Mangekyou Sharingan para verificar o local da explosão.

"Sarada?", Boruto perguntou.

"É…"

"Sarada?", ele estava impaciente.

"Kawaki está aqui", ela respondeu olhando em direção a explosão, "Mas o chakra… não é dele…".

Boruto puxou o braço direito de Sarada para aproximá-la ainda mais de seu rosto, e com a voz baixa e ansiosa, ele precisava ser sincero com ela naquele momento.

Pois ele não sabia se teria outra chance.

"Sarada…", ela viu sua jugular destacando-se em seu pescoço, e pôde ver o momento que ele engoliu um seco antes de continuar, "Eu não sei o que vai acontecer a partir de hoje, não sei o que vai acontecer comigo, o que vai acontecer com o corpo de Kawaki ou com o resto do mundo ninja — mas eu preciso que você saiba que quando tudo isso acabar, é com _você_ que eu quero estar".

Sarada podia sentir seu corpo ficar quente e suas pernas ficarem bambas. Seria possível que aquele lerdo do Boruto estava se declarando para ela depois de _tanto tempo_ a enrolando? Seria possível que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos para um com o outro? Seria possível que aquele _idiota_ esperou algo de vida e morte acontecer para ele tomar coragem de dizer a ela o que sentia?

Sarada queria xingá-lo, socá-lo e até mesmo desmembrá-lo por esperar uma situação como aquela acontecer para ele tomar aquela coragem de dizer na cara dela o que sentia, porém, olhar a imensidão daqueles olhos azuis a impedia de tais atos.

Ela podia ver sua alma através de seus olhos — e ela tivera pouquíssimas oportunidades de olhá-los com tanta intensidade e sem deixar com que a vergonha lhe impedisse.

Quando menos imaginou, ela sentiu uma maior aproximação de Boruto em seu espaço pessoal, seu rosto quase colado com o seu — ela podia sentir seu hálito se aproximando de sua boca.

Mas antes que ele tentasse…

Sarada colocou seu dedo indicador em sua boca, impedindo-o.

"Não", ela lhe disse decidida, e aquela rejeição havia deixado Boruto completamente sem ação — o garoto ficando ainda mais branco do que já era.

"Primeiro, você tem que sobreviver", ela disse antes que ele pensasse que estivesse sendo rejeitado.

"Como?", ele perguntou ainda cambaleante com a possível rejeição.

"Sobreviva — eu também irei dar o meu melhor, mas eu sei o cabeça oca que você é, e sei que você tomará decisões precipitadas demais", ele podia ver seus olhos ardendo em chamas através de seu poder ocular — deixando-o hipnotizado, "Sobreviva, e então, voltaremos para resolver nossas pendências aqui, nesse mesmo lugar".

Boruto, começando a entender o que ela queria dizer, lhe deu um sorriso travesso.

"Eu só posso te beijar se eu sobreviver?", verbalizar o ato fez com que Sarada ficasse corada, e desviasse o rosto do dele.

"Idiota", ela murmurou, ainda rubra — seus olhos desviando para o chão.

Outra explosão podia ser ouvida, indicando a eles que não era o momento para eles estarem passando por um momento íntimo como aquele.

"Diga a _Sarada-chan_ que eu vou cobrar meu beijo", ele disse para quebrar um pouco a tensão, sabendo muito bem o como a personalidade de Sarada influenciava até mesmo seu clone.

"E você quase beijou um clone, imbecil", ela lhe respondeu, ao mesmo tempo que se afastava de seus braços.

Boruto então se afastou, e antes de correr em direção ao monumento dos Hokages — onde as explosões vinham, ele ouviu Sarada lhe dizer.

" _Não morra_ "

Aquilo o paralisou por um momento — mas só por um momento. Ele não podia lhe prometer nada. Ele não sabia se conseguiria controlar a vontade de Momoshiki Otsutsuki em dominar seu corpo. Ela não podia ter certeza de nada até aquele momento — sua única certeza era que ele _precisava_ e _iria_ parar Isshiki, e então, recuperar o corpo de Kawaki.

Mas tudo aquilo eram suposições.

Mas…

… isso não o impedia de traçar um novo objetivo.

Objetivo que por hora, estaria em primeiro lugar a partir daquela noite.

"Eu não posso morrer sem antes saber como é **beijar** você, Sarada Uchiha", ele lhe disse com vigor, e então lhe deu as costas, desaparecendo pela floresta.

Aquelas palavras foram tão impactantes e inesperadas que o clone de Sarada sumiu quase de imediato — e então, sentada na cadeira de seu quarto, bem longe de onde acontecia as explosões, a verdadeira Sarada recebia as lembranças e sensações que seu clone havia passado há instantes com seu colega de time.

Sarada ficara imediatamente vermelha com aqueles acontecimentos, e no mesmo momento, ela também fez uma promessa no vazio de seu quarto.

.

.

.

"É bom que você volte vivo, Boruto-baka, ou então, _eu mesma_ mato você", ela disse com um sorriso torto em seu rosto.

Ele não iria desistir tão fácil…

… e ela também não.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infelizmente, todo começo tem um fim, e eu nem acredito que finalizei essa fanfic antes de acabar a minha quarentena e eu voltar a realidade do mestrado.
> 
> Novamente, agradeço demais por quem acompanhou a estória desde o início, e queria dizer: a gente que lute em como vai acabar esse mangá de Boruto, porquê meu coração não está preparada para esse evento.
> 
> Queria aproveitar também para vocês darem seus feedbacks em duas one shots de Boruto que eu publiquei há 2 anos atrás, e em um deles, temos Satoshi pitico; chama-se O Pergaminho e Uma grande lembrança, e podem ser encontradas em inglês aqui no AO2 ou em portuguës na minha conta da Spirit ou do Nyah.


End file.
